


Un allié innatendu

by Thalye



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age Regression/De-Aging, Character Bashing, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, M/M, Revelations, Romance, Surprises, Yaoi, divine intervention
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalye/pseuds/Thalye
Summary: La Guerre Sainte vient tout juste de se terminer et tous les chevaliers d'or ont été ressuscités...ou presque. Un chevalier semble toujours manquer à l'appel et un autre semble avoir un petit problème. Un nouveau dieu décide de semer la zizanie dans le sanctuaire. Mais est-il vraiment un ennemi ? Post Hadès.





	1. Prologue (POV Saga)

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est déjà postée sur fanfiction.net où elle est bien avancée. Vous la trouverez sous le même nom.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous

 

 _Parfait_ !…..Un mot qui a régi toute ma vie. Toutes les personnes qui m’entouraient me le répétaient sans cesse. J’entendais ce mot résonner depuis mon enfance.

Les gardes murmuraient toujours entre eux en disant que j’étais l’apprenti _parfait_ , que je deviendrais le chevalier _parfait_. Il en était de même pour les servantes et les serviteurs.

Les chevaliers aussi s’y mettaient. Ils me couvraient de louanges à chaque fois que je réussissais _parfaitement_ un exercice. Ils disaient que mon maître avait de la chance de m’avoir.

Le Grand Pope, lui-même, m’a plusieurs fois félicité pour mon attitude _parfaite,_ et m’a encouragé à continuer ainsi. Il n’avait jamais remarqué ma souffrance.

Aucun d’entre eux ne l’avait jamais remarqué !

Mais le pire de tous était mon maître :

\- C’était _parfait_ Saga ! Continue comme cela

\- Tu es vraiment l’élève _parfait_ ! Rien à voir avec ton frère

\- Je ne te demande pas d’être toi-même, je te demande d’être _parfait_ ! Les défauts sont pour les faibles ! Et toi Saga, tu dois être le meilleur !

Même mon propre frère s’y mettait parfois. Il utilisait ce mot avec ironie pour imiter les autres. Ses paroles étaient teintées de ressentiment, car il savait que ce mot ne lui serait jamais destiné. Peu de personnes connaissaient son existence. Et parmi celles qui savaient, la plupart soit le détestaient, comme notre maître, soit l’ignoraient. Tant à moi, j’avais plusieurs fois tenté d’arranger les choses, mais il me repoussait à chaque fois.

À partir du moment où nous avons mis les pieds au sanctuaire, notre relation n’a plus jamais été la même. Nous étions pourtant si proches avant. Kanon avait toujours été le plus fort de nous deux. À chaque fois qu’il y avait un problème, c’était toujours lui qui s’en chargeait. Mon frère méritait d’être traité avec autant d’égards que moi, voir même plus.

Si seulement il avait su à l’époque à quel point j’avais besoin de lui !

Aioros était le seul qui m’acceptait comme j’étais, et qui ne me forçait pas à jouer un rôle. Avec lui, je pouvais enfin être moi-même. Je pouvais rire et m’amuser comme un enfant de mon âge.

Sans lui, j’aurais sans doute craqué bien plus tôt !

Notre lien a perduré pendant de nombreuses années. Grâce à lui, j’ai pu continuer à endosser ce rôle de perfection auprès des plus jeunes et leur montrer l’exemple. Cette comédie était tellement encrée en moi, que j’avais fini par y croire moi-même.

J’ai donc ignoré les voix qui murmuraient à mon oreille et fait comme si elles n’existaient pas.

J’ai continué ainsi jusqu’au jour où le Pope a désigné son successeur. À ce moment-là, j’ai craqué !

Pourquoi n’avais-je pas été choisi ? J’avais pourtant toujours étais _parfait_. N’est-ce pas ce qu’ils voulaient tous !!!

Les voix avaient raison. Se battre ne servait à rien !

Dans mon désespoir, j’ai cédé face aux ténèbres qui m’entouraient.

\- J’abandonne !

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**13 ans plus tard, Sanctuaire inconnu**

 

Assis sur son trône, un homme imposant, vêtu d’une toge longue, était en train de marmonner des insultes envers une de ses congénères.

\- Cette idiote ! À quoi est-ce qu’elle pensait en faisant cela ? Elle savait pourtant ce que ses actions risquaient de provoquer !

À cet instant, un autre homme entra dans la pièce et soupira légèrement en voyant l’état de son supérieur. Il venait tout juste de revenir de sa dernière mission où il avait frôlé la mort, et il n’avait pas encore eu le temps de se reposer. Mais il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. N’importe qui d’autres serait mort à sa place ! Il ne devait sa survie qu’à sa divinité….encore une fois.

Et puis, ils avaient désormais des problèmes bien plus importants à régler. Il savait lui aussi que la situation était loin d’être favorable et qu’il était temps d’intervenir. Il attendait d’ailleurs ce moment depuis de longues années, tout en craignant que cela se produise.

Il semblerait que le temps était enfin venu !

Il s’approcha du trône et essaya de sortir l’immortel de ses sombres pensées.

\- Seigneur, est-ce que tout se passe selon le plan ?

Ce dernier s’arrêta et tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur. Il reprit son calme en voyant à qui il avait affaire. L’heure n’était plus à tergiverser, il était temps d’agir !

Il avait toujours su ce qu’il allait se produire, mais il avait vainement espéré se tromper alors que c’était pourtant impossible. Mais il était difficile de croire qu’une déesse, censée être sage et intelligente, puisse commettre une erreur pareille !

Le pire, c’est que ce n’était même pas sa première faute. Elle en avait commis plein d’autres, dont certaines étaient plus graves que d’autres. De nombreuses personnes avaient souffert à cause d’elle. Mais il fallait avouer que cette fois, elle s’était vraiment surpassée. Car si les dieux n’étaient pas intervenus immédiatement pour limiter les dégâts, les choses auraient pu être encore pires. Malheureusement, ils n’avaient pas pu les empêcher de sortir, eux !

Et ça, c’était vraiment une catastrophe !

\- Tout se passe comme prévu ! Athéna a réagi exactement comme je l’avais prédit et les Olympiens ont empêché la fin prématurée de ce monde…..pour l’instant ! Mais le véritable combat n’a pas encore commencé. Certaines vérités vont être dévoilées, surtout en ce qui le concerne lui !

En disant cela, il fit un geste de la main ce qui fit apparaître un visage dans les airs. Un visage que le mortel à ses côtés connaissait très bien. Ce dernier ne put empêcher un pincement au cœur en voyant la tristesse sur ses traits. Le dieu se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

\- Tu auras un grand rôle à jouer dans les prochains événements et ces dernières années t’ont appris tout ce que tu avais besoin de savoir pour surmonter ces épreuves.

 

* * *

**2 mois plus tard, Sanctuaire d’Athéna**

 

La guerre contre Hadès était terminée et tous les survivants étaient occupés à reconstruire le sanctuaire. Leur déesse "bien-aimée" étant partie le lendemain de leur retour en affirmant qu’elle avait besoin de vacances pour décompresser de tous ces combats, ils devaient faire tout le travail tout seul.

Ce désintérêt total de la part de leur divinité avait d’ailleurs fait grincer des dents plusieurs personnes. Les bronzes, eux-mêmes, n’arrivaient pas à croire qu’elle puisse les abandonner comme ça. Surtout lorsqu’on connaissait l’état actuel de Seiya. En effet, l’attaque d’Hadès avait plongé le chevalier pégase dans un profond coma dont il ne s’était toujours pas réveillé.

Certes, Saori n’était pas vraiment la fille la plus douce et bienveillante qu’ils connaissaient, mais elle était encore Athéna. Et s’il y avait bien une personne dont la déesse se souciait, c’était bien Pégase. Pourtant, cela ne l’avait pas empêché de disparaître sans demander son reste. À croire que la déesse l’avait quitté dès la fin de la guerre pour laisser la place à cette peste de Kido !

Les bronzes, eux, avaient décidé de rester au sanctuaire, confiant la protection de la princesse capricieuse à Jabu et aux autres. Même Ikki était toujours présent, ce qui était presque un exploit d’après son frère et ses amis. Ils s’étaient totalement investis dans les réparations et faisaient de leur mieux pour reconstruire le sanctuaire.

Ikki s’occupait de tous les travaux manuels avec brio. Sa force et sa volonté étaient des atouts non-négligeables. Il était d’une grande aide pour Shaina et Marine qui étaient chargées de la reconstruction. Et avec tout ce travail, il n’avait pas de temps de penser à fuir. Pas que qui que ce soit l’aurait laissé faire de toute façon !

Hyoga et Shiryu aidaient parfois aux travaux, mais ils se servaient surtout de leur calme et leur intelligence pour gérer l’administration du sanctuaire. Ce que tout le monde leur était reconnaissant, car personne ne voulait s’en charger.

Ils étaient des combattants, pas des intellectuels qu’ils disaient !

Grâce à eux, le sanctuaire n’avait pas besoin de craindre une mauvaise surprise. Ils géraient tout cela avec une maîtrise digne de leur maître respectif. De nombreuses personnes les comparaient au chevalier de la Balance et à celui du Verseau et affirmaient qu’ils étaient leurs dignes héritiers.

Shun, quant à lui, avait pris à cœur la tâche qui lui avait été confiée par les deux dirigeants temporaires du sanctuaire. Il s’occupait de Seiya tous les jours. Il le lavait, le nourrissait et veillait sur lui. La sœur de Pégase, Seika, l’assistait dans sa tâche. Il en était de même pour Shunrei, la copine de Shiryu, qui avait décidé de suivre son bien-aimé au sanctuaire. Il n’y avait plus personne aux Cinq Pics après tout, alors elle n’avait plus aucune raison de rester toute seule là-bas.

Andromède servait également de support moral à Kiki, le pauvre enfant ayant mal supporté la perte de son maître.

Et un jour, alors qu’ils s’affairaient à leur travail au bas du sanctuaire, ils ressentirent plusieurs cosmos apparaître dans le palais du Pope. Tous les chevaliers se précipitèrent donc sur les lieux, les bronzes en tête.

 

**# # # # # # # #**

**Pendant ce temps au palais**

 

Treize personnes étaient allongées sur le sol et commençaient tout doucement à revenir à elles. Le premier à se mettre debout était un Atlante au long cheveux vert, qui semblait avoir récupéré la fraîcheur de ses 18 ans.

Il regarda autour de lui un peu perplexe avant de se diriger vers un homme proche de lui et de le secouer.

\- Dohko, tu m’entends ! Réveille-toi !

La Balance gémit un peu face à ce réveil un peu brutal, mais repris conscience assez rapidement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son vieil ami qu’il croyait avoir perdu pour toujours. Il écarquilla un peu les yeux à cette vue.

\- Shion ! Mais comment !…..Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Nous sommes tous morts pourtant !

L’ancien bélier soupira en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Je n’en sais pas plus que toi, mais j’imagine que les dieux ont dû nous donner une seconde chance. Je ne vois pas d’autre raison pour laquelle nous sommes tous là. J’espère juste qu’ils ne nous ont pas ramenés à la vie pour combattre à nouveau.

Son compagnon était sur le point de lui répondre lorsqu’une voix l’interrompit :

\- Maître, c’est bien vous !

Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour constater qu’il s’agissait du Bélier en titre. Ce dernier fixait l’ancien Pope avec des yeux incrédules, incapable de croire ce qu’il voyait. On pouvait apercevoir de la souffrance au fond de ses yeux.

Les yeux du maître s’adoucirent immédiatement et il s’approcha de son élève dont il effleura la joue avec tendresse.

\- Oui Mu, c’est bien moi ! Et je suis désolé pour tout ! Je n’ai jamais voulu te faire du mal.

L’Atlante au cheveux mauve se retint de pleurer, mais finit pourtant par se jeter dans les bras de son maître qui l’accueillit avec plaisir. L’ancien vieux maître se contentait de regarder la scène avec un petit sourire.

Tout autour, leurs compagnons se réveillaient un à un et commencèrent à fêter leurs retrouvailles avec autant d’entrain qu’ils en étaient capables. Les plus calmes observaient silencieusement, tandis que les plus expressifs se jetaient sur leurs amis pour fêter leur retour.

On pouvait notamment voir un certain Scorpion se collait avec enthousiasme à son glaçon qui détournait la tête les joues légèrement roses.

C’est dans cette euphorie générale que l’on put entendre une voix inquiète :

\- Euh...Grand Pope ! Je crois qu’il y a un problème.

Kanon se tenait nerveusement à l’écart de tout le monde et semblait cacher quelque chose derrière lui. Son attitude ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Tous ceux qui le connaissaient bien pouvaient en attester.

Milo lui-même était un peu perplexe face à son attitude. S’il y avait bien une chose qu’il avait apprise sur Kanon suite à leur combat, c’était que l’homme était loin d’être quelqu’un de timide ou de nerveux. Cela devait être un sérieux problème pour que l’ex Dragon des mers réagisse ainsi.

L’inquiétude et l’incrédulité commencèrent alors à tous les gagner. Ils se tournèrent tous vers le Pope qui avait lâché son élève et qui demanda avec crainte :

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Kanon ? Quel problème ?

Le cadet des Gémeaux ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il hésita un instant avant de se déplacer pour montrer le problème à tout le monde. Derrière lui se trouvait un enfant d’environ 7 ans avec de longs cheveux bleu. Il ressemblait à une version plus jeune de l’homme à ses côtés et il regardait tout le monde avec une certaine méfiance.

Le vieux Bélier écarquilla aussitôt les yeux à cette vue. Il savait parfaitement qui était cet enfant, mais il refusait d’y croire. Parce que si c’était vrai, alors ils allaient devoir faire face à de gros problèmes. Il finit enfin par ouvrir la bouche :

\- Saga ! C’est bien toi ?


	3. Chapter 3

L’enfant observait silencieusement toutes les personnes bizarres qui étaient présentes dans la pièce. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il faisait ici. Il savait bien sûr où il était ! il était déjà venu ici avec son maître, mais il ne savait pas ce qu’il faisait dans le palais du Pope. Il était pourtant sûr de se trouver avec Aioros l’instant d’avant.

Mais ce qui le choquait le plus, c’était de voir plein de personnes inconnues. Il était persuadé de n’avoir jamais rencontré aucun de ces types, bien que certains lui semblaient familiers. C’était notamment le cas du grand type aux cheveux bleu près duquel il s’était réveillé. L’homme lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il pourrait facilement passer pour son père. Mais il savait que c’était impossible. Ses parents étaient morts ! C’est ce qu’on lui avait toujours dit en tout cas.

Et de toute façon, cette pensée était beaucoup trop enfantine, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui poser la question. Il devrait peut-être demander à Kanon ce qu’il en pensait ! Cela serait une parfaite occasion pour parler avec son frère, et possiblement se réconcilier avec lui.

Il y avait aussi une personne qui ressemblait beaucoup à un Aioros plus âgé. Par contre, les autres personnes ne lui disaient rien du tout.

Donc quand l’homme avec des points sur le front s’était adressé à lui en prononçant son nom, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce n’était pas normal qu’il connaisse son nom, il ne s’était pas présenté. Mais après tout, il savait parfaitement que la plupart des habitants du sanctuaire le connaissaient déjà, au moins de réputation.

Ce n’était pas de l’égocentrisme, c’était un fait...malheureusement !

Après tout, l’apprenti était bien connu dans le sanctuaire grâce à son comportement parfait. Ce n’était donc pas anormal que l’étranger le connaisse. Il avait sûrement dû entendre parler de lui. Et puis, ce n’était pas comme si Saga connaissait tout le monde dans le sanctuaire. Il décida donc de lui donner le bénéfice du doute.

C’était ainsi qu’un bon chevalier devait agir. Alors comme le mini Gémeaux était un gentil garçon, il répondit poliment au monsieur.

\- Oui Monsieur, c’est bien mon nom. Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Une parfaite réponse de la part d’un parfait petit garçon. C’est ce qu’on lui a toujours dit de faire. La peur et la nervosité étaient pour les faibles, or Saga devait se montrer fort. Tout le monde savait que l’enfant ne pleurait jamais et ne montrait jamais sa peur, peu importe ce qu’il ressentait vraiment.

Il n’avait pas le choix ! Il n’avait pas le droit de montrer la moindre faiblesse, surtout à des inconnus. Son maître ne le lui permettrait jamais.

Cela ne l’empêchait pas de souffrir bien évidemment !

Le Pope resta sans voix à sa réponse. Il ne s’attendait pas du tout à cela. Autour de lui, l’audience était tout aussi choquée et muette que leur supérieur. Ce n’était pas tous les jours que l’on pouvait voir un compagnon d’armes redevenir soudainement un enfant, surtout avec les souvenirs et la mentalité qui vont avec.

Bien que mini Saga ne se comportait pas vraiment comme un enfant normal pour eux.

Il avait déjà l’attitude d’un chevalier accompli alors qu’il ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans. Ils ne s’étaient jamais comportés ainsi à cet âge, même les plus calmes d’entre eux. Et même après l’incident d’il y a treize ans, ils leur avaient fallu plusieurs années avant de se comporter comme des adultes à peu près mûrs et responsables.

Kanon, quant à lui, n’avait pas pu manquer la souffrance flagrante dans les yeux et le comportement de son frère. Comment aurait-il pu ? Ils étaient jumeaux après tout. Au delà de l’enfant adulte et responsable que tout le monde voyait, lui voyait surtout un enfant brisé par son entourage. Et cela lui fit mal au cœur de n’avoir jamais remarqué cela avant. Il avait l’impression d’avoir échoué dans son rôle de frère.

Est-ce qu’il éprouvait tant de rancœur à son égard à l’époque pour ne pas remarquer quelque chose d’aussi évident ?

Alors que personne ne savait quoi dire, des bruits de pas se firent dans le hall. Plusieurs personnes firent alors irruption dans la pièce, dont certains adolescents bien connus. Leur arrivée détourna temporairement l’attention de l’enfant.

Les nouveaux venus s’arrêtèrent brusquement dans leur course, incapable de croire en leurs yeux. Après deux mois à surmonter la douleur de la perte, ils se retrouvaient face à face avec les personnes qu’ils ne pensaient jamais revoir.

Shun fut le premier à réagir. Les larmes aux yeux, il sauta dans les bras du premier chevalier venu. La pauvre victime, totalement tétanisée, ne sut pas comment réagir. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de ce genre de démonstration d’affection. Les yeux grands ouverts et les bras ballants, il appelait silencieusement à l’aide ses compagnons pour qu’ils le sortent de là. Il ne détestait pas Shun, loin de là. C’est juste qu’il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire dans ce genre de situation.

Prenant pitié de lui, le Lion décida de venir à son secours.

\- Shun ! Je sais que tu es content de nous revoir. Nous aussi on est heureux de tous vous revoir, mais lâche Shaka s’il-te plaît ! Le pauvre est sur le point de tourner de l’œil.

Effectivement, la Vierge ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Le jeune bronze le lâcha alors avec un sourire d’excuse, mais totalement ravi. Il n’était d’ailleurs pas le seul à avoir tenté de plaquer au sol un des miraculés. Un petit agneau avait fait de même avec son maître. Il était collé à Mu et pleurait des larmes de joie. Et son maître, incapable de lui faire le moindre reproche, se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras avec le sourire.

Shiryu et Hyoga, quant à eux, s’étaient un peu plus retenus. Ils avaient un grand sourire aux lèvres en voyant leurs maîtres et leurs amis de retour parmi eux, mais ils ne s’étaient pas jetés sur eux. Ce genre d’attitude ne correspondait pas du tout à l’éducation que leurs maîtres respectifs leur avait donné. Cela ne les avait pas empêchés pour autant de les accueillir chaleureusement. Ces derniers leur avaient répondu avec tout autant d’affection. Même le glacial Verseau avait temporairement laissé tomber son masque pour accueillir son élève.

À ses côtés, le Scorpion, beaucoup plus expressif, avait entouré les épaules du Cygne avec son bras et lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux avec joie sous les protestations du blond qui ne fit pourtant aucun geste pour l’en empêcher.

Peu à peu, tous les chevaliers d’or se firent entourer par les survivants.

Ikki rejoignit son frère qui se trouvait toujours avec Shaka et Aiolia, et qui leur parlait avec enthousiasme. Les pauvres étaient complètement noyés sous les questions d'Andromède et ils ne durent leur salut qu'à l'apparition du Phénix qui calma un peu le débit de paroles de son frère. Les autres se firent également accoster. Même Marine et Shaina avaient prit part à cette célébration. Seules Seika et Shunrei étaient absentes. En effet, les deux filles avaient préféré rester aux côtés de Pégase pour veiller sur lui.

Dans cette euphorie, personne ne remarqua l’absence de certaines personnes.

Un peu plus loin dans la pièce, Kanon avait profité de la diversion pour y amener son nouveau petit frère pour tenter de lui expliquer la situation. Il estimait qu’en tant que frère, il était le plus à même de lui expliquer certaines choses. Mais devant la perplexité et la méfiance de l’enfant, il n’eut pas d’autres choix que de lui révéler certains secrets qu’eux seuls connaissaient pour lui faire accepter la vérité. Personne d’autre ne pouvait connaître ce genre de détails.

Cette action fut couronnée de succès ! La méfiance de l’ancien Gémeaux en titre laissa place à l’hésitation et à l’incompréhension. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ?

N’en sachant pas plus que son jumeau sur le pourquoi du comment, l’ancien traître les ramena tous les deux auprès du Pope qui les remarqua aussitôt. Leur arrivée ne passa pas, non plus, inaperçu aux yeux des autres qui ne comprirent pas tous qui était cet enfant. Mais ils avaient tous remarqué la ressemblance flagrante avec une certaine personne.

L’exclamation du pope leur donna la réponse à la question qu’ils se posaient, mais ce n’était vraiment pas ce à quoi ils s’attendaient.

\- Saga ! Kanon ! Je me demandais où vous étiez passés ! Je ne vous ai pas vu partir !

Le plus jeune hésita un instant.

Il ne comprenait pas comment le pope pouvait paraître si jeune, alors qu’il était beaucoup plus vieux dans ses souvenirs. Il était pourtant dans le futur, pas dans le passé. À moins que lui aussi ait été rajeuni !

Mais il y avait une autre question beaucoup plus importante qu’il se posait depuis la révélation du grand Kanon.

\- Désolé Grand Pope ! Kanon m’a expliqué la situation, mais je ne comprends pas comment tout cela a pu se produire.

Excellente question. Et Shion n’avait aucune idée de la réponse. Il expliqua donc à l’enfant qu’il faudra poser la question à Athéna. Leur déesse aura certainement la réponse. Le jeune Gémeaux hocha la tête avec compréhension. Athéna était la déesse de l’intelligence, elle aura donc forcément la réponse à sa question.

\- J’ai aussi une autre question si cela ne vous dérange pas….Où est Aioros ? Puisque tout le monde est là, il devrait être là lui aussi, non !

Cette question fit remarquer à tous l’absence du sagittaire qu’ils n’avaient pas remarqué tout de suite à cause du cas Saga et de l’apparition de leurs camarades. Aiolia lui-même ne l'avait pas remarqué immédiatement, alors qu'il s'agissait de son frère. Mais après tout ce temps séparé de son frère, il n'avait sûrement même plus espéré le revoir un jour. Leur réunion devant le mur des lamentations étant la seule exception. Il n'y avait donc rien de choquant à ce qu'il ne recherche pas le Sagittaire tout de suite à son réveil. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir coupable malgré tout.

Après cela, les bronzes furent mis au courant de tout ce qui se passait. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'entre un mini Saga et un Aioros disparu, la situation était loin d'être idéale.


	4. Chapter 4

Plusieurs jours s’étaient écoulés depuis le retour des ors, et les réparations du sanctuaire avançaient bien. Shion avait repris sa place de Grand Pope, aidé en cela par Shiryu et Hyoga qui avaient fait un très bon travail pendant leur court mandat.

La Balance et le Verseau en étaient d’ailleurs très fiers ! Leurs apprentis avaient bien grandis, ils n’étaient plus des enfants !

Leur aide était d’autant plus précieuse que l’ancien Bélier avait été incapable de contacter sa déesse pour la prévenir des derniers événements. Trop occupée à se dorer la pilule au soleil et ne voulant absolument pas être dérangée, la pseudo-Athéna avait coupé tout moyen de communication avec le sanctuaire.

Seuls les bronzes avaient pu la contacter après de nombreux essais infructueux. Et la seule réponse qu’elle avait bien voulu leur donner avant de raccrocher définitivement était :

\- Excellent ! Comme cela, Shion pourra s’occuper de tout et je n’aurais pas besoin de rentrer. Ces combats m’ont tellement fatiguée que j’ai besoin de longues vacances !

Quant au cas de Saga et de la disparition d’Aioros :

\- Aucune idée ! Je ne suis pas un ordinateur qui a réponse à tout. Débrouillez-vous tout seul !

Inutile de dire que sa réponse avait jeté un froid dans le sanctuaire, et aucun des deux chevaliers des glaces présents n’en était responsable. Cela n’avait eu pour effet que d’énerver encore un peu plus tous ceux qui étaient présents lors du départ de la déesse.

Les bronzes, eux, avaient eu l’impression de remonter le temps. C’était exactement le genre de la pimbêche qu’ils avaient connue dans leur enfance. Et dire qu’ils avaient cru qu’elle avait changé en découvrant sa nature.

Au bout du compte, c’était encore pire qu’avant !

Quant aux chevaliers d’or, ils n’arrivaient pas à croire l’attitude de leur déesse. C’était ça la déesse à qui ils avaient juré protection et fidélité ? Une gamine pourrie gâtée qui se fichait complètement des autres.

Heureusement pour tout le monde, le Pope avait pu calmer un peu la colère de tout le monde en affirmant que leur vraie déesse avait toujours été bonne et bienveillante, mais que ce n’était pas toujours le cas de son hôte. Tout dépendait de l’éducation qu’elle avait reçue ! Et dans le cas présent, cette dernière n’avait pas été bonne….malheureusement.

Shion n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de comparer Saori avec Sasha, la précédente incarnation d’Athéna. Et le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est que la différence entre les deux était flagrante. Sacha était une femme douce et bienveillante, qui se souciait énormément de ses amis et de ses chevaliers. Dohko ne pouvait que confirmer cela. Une parfaite Athéna en somme. Mais ce n’était apparemment pas le cas de son successeur.

Les révélations un peu forcées des bronzes sur leur enfance auprès de Saori n’avaient pas arrangé les choses. Et ne parlons même pas de son abandon !

**# # # # # # # #**

Après la réunion, tous les chevaliers d’or étaient retournés dans leur temple. Le Verseau n’était pas une exception.

Assis sur un fauteuil, il essayait vainement de lire un livre pour s’occuper l’esprit, mais il était incapable de se concentrer.

La réaction d’Athéna était beaucoup trop ancrée dans son esprit. Même le discours du Pope sur la différence de caractère des hôtes n’avait pas pu calmer leur anxiété. Elle l’avait même peut-être augmentée, parce que cela signifiait que leur déesse n’avait pas le contrôle du corps.

Comment savoir alors si elle se souciait vraiment d’eux ?

Le Pope et le vieux maître avaient peut-être eu de la chance la dernière fois d’être tombés sur une gentille fille. Après tout, aucune archive ne mentionnait les précédentes Athéna. Même les informations sur leurs prédécesseurs étaient difficiles à trouver. Il avait suffisamment fouillé dans la bibliothèque de son temple et dans les archives du palais pour le savoir.

Son disciple n’avait pas pu l’aider à trouver une réponse à cette question. S’il connaissait très bien le caractère de Saori, il ne pouvait rien dire concernant Athéna. Aucun des deux ne savait pourquoi la déesse avait choisi de s’incarner dans "cette fille".

Était-ce juste une erreur ou un choix prédéfini ?

En tant qu’intellectuel, Camus ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se poser la question.

Au-delà de ça, un autre problème avait prit place dans son esprit…..Milo !

Le Français n’avait pas encore eut le temps de vraiment parler au résident du 8ème temple depuis leur retour. Où plutôt, il serait plus juste de dire qu’il avait tout fait pour l’éviter.

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, surtout après l’accueil chaleureux de son ami il y a quelques jours. Sa pseudo-trahison lors de la guerre sainte était encore trop fraîche dans son esprit. Et il avait très peur de la réaction de son Milo.

Il avait donc préféré s’isoler un peu dans son temple afin de réfléchir à la question.

**# # # # # # # # #**

Légèrement énervé, un homme marchait le long de la plage en observant les vagues. Contrairement à ses confrères, il avait préféré ne pas retourner immédiatement à son temple. Il avait eu besoin d’un lieu calme, et la plage était parfaite pour cela.

Pourtant, réfléchir n’était pas vraiment son point fort !

Tous ceux qui le connaissait pouvaient dire qu’il était un homme au sang chaud qui préférait l’action à la réflexion. Mais après tout cela, il avait besoin de se calmer. C’était soit ça, soit aller se soûler dans un bar à Rodario. Et en faisant cela, il risquait d’empirer la situation avec sa moitié.

Il soupira profondément quand il entendit une petite voix derrière lui.

\- Avez-vous un problème, chevalier du Scorpion ?

Mini Saga se tenait calmement un peu plus loin, le visage inexpressif. Un instant plus tard, Milo grommela un peu.

\- Appelle-moi Milo, Saga !

\- Comme vous voudrez, chevalier Milo !, répondit immédiatement le premier Gémeau.

En entendant cela, le Scorpion se tapa la paume de sa main sur le front avec désespoir. Il le faisait exprès ou pas ?

\- Non !!! Juste Milo ! Pas de chevalier avec moi. Par pitié, on te connaît tous depuis qu’on est pas plus haut que trois pommes, sans mauvais jeu de mot*. Cela fait vraiment bizarre que tu nous appelle comme ça. Je sais que tu ne te rappelle pas de nous, mais s’il te plaît, utilise juste nos prénoms !

La supplication dans sa voix était tellement évidente qu’elle fit taire le Gémeau sur le champs. La situation rendait l’enfant perplexe. On lui avait toujours dit d’appeler ses supérieurs par leur titre et de leur montrer du respect. Or un chevalier était supérieur à un apprenti. Il fallait donc le respecter en utilisant son titre. L’usage du prénom était trop familier. Cela ne devrait donc pas être permis. Alors pourquoi ce chevalier voulait désespérément qu’il l’utilise ?

Le chevalier en question regarda l’enfant avec tristesse en le voyant aussi perdu. Il n’avait jamais vu un enfant aussi sérieux et respectueux du règlement. Même Shaka et Camus ne se comportaient pas ainsi au même âge. Oh, ils étaient effectivement calmes et sérieux, mais ils restaient quand même des enfants. Ils leur arrivait d’avoir peur ou de faire des bêtises. Ils avaient tous recherché la chaleur et la protection de leurs aînés à l’époque, même eux !

Saga et Aioros avaient été les grands frères attentionnés qui veillaient sur eux et qui les protégeaient. Grâce à eux, ils avaient l’impression de former une grande famille. Famille qui avait voler en éclat il y a treize ans ! Mais ils avaient une seconde chance dorénavant. Et Milo avait bien l’intention de ne pas la laisser passer.

Peut importe les obstacles, il fera tout pour qu’ils redeviennent une famille !

Du coin de l’œil, il aperçu Gémeau n°2 en train de se diriger vers eux. Lui aussi faisait parti des leurs !

Le Scorpion décida donc de mettre tout de suite son plan à exécution.

**# # # # # # # # #**

**Bureau du Pope**

Assis dans son bureau, Shion réfléchissait attentivement aux derniers événements. Comme il était mort il y a treize ans, il n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de rencontrer Saori. Et vu la situation actuelle, c’était sans doute une bonne chose.

Certains chevaliers d’or avaient très mal réagi à l’annonce de leur déesse.

Le pire était Deathmask. On pouvait l’entendre marmonner sur les différentes manières de tuer quelqu’un en se débarrassant du corps. Et le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est que la liste était longue.

Aphrodite, lui, avait déjà préparé les roses qu’il utiliserait pour l’enterrement de la jeune fille. Il en avait même présenté certaines à l’assemblée avec un grand sourire.

Quelle charmante attention !

Le Grand Pope en frissonnait encore rien que d’y penser. Ce genre de sourire pouvait être extrêmement flippant.

Même les plus fidèles commençaient à douter.

Heureusement que les deux Gémeaux n’avaient pas été présents lors de l’appel, et que personne n’avait eu la stupidité de leur révéler tout cela. Dans les circonstances actuelles, il était préférable de ne pas alimenter leur colère envers leur soi-disant déesse.

Dans le cas de Kanon, c’était plutôt logique. Il avait provoqué la guerre contre Poséidon, et même s’il avait été pardonné pour ses fautes, il restait un élément imprévisible. Malgré son repentir dans la guerre contre Hadès, ses sentiments envers Athéna étaient encore trop ambigus. Il était toujours partagé entre amour et haine.

La moindre étincelle risquait donc de provoquer une explosion. Surtout lorsqu’on considérait son comportement actuel envers son frère. Depuis leur résurrection, l’ancien marina était devenu surprotecteur envers son jumeau et il ne supportait pas qu’il lui arrive quoi que ce soit de mal. La révélation de Saori l’aurait donc fait exploser sur le champ, et il y aurait eu de très gros dégâts.

L’état actuel de Saga, quant à lui, avait été considéré comme trop fragile pour lui annoncer que l’hôte de sa déesse se fichait de lui comme de sa première chemise. L’enfant n’était pas prêt pour entendre toutes ces révélations. Les autres chevaliers d’or avaient déjà suffisamment de mal à tout encaisser, alors inutile d’imposer ce fardeau à un enfant.

Shion était bien décidé à faire très attention au mini-Gémeaux pour ne pas lui donner trop de pression, contrairement à la dernière fois. Depuis leur retour, il s’était rendu compte qu’il en avait peut-être un peu trop demandé à Saga la première fois. Il ne lui avait jamais permis de se comporter comme un enfant normal, et il en avait la preuve tous les jours désormais.

Mais comme Saga et Aioros avaient été les premiers ors de cette génération à apparaître, il s’était beaucoup reposé sur eux….sans doute un peu trop. Si Aioros avait supporté la pression, cela n’avait apparemment pas été le cas de Saga si on se fiait à sa perte de contrôle d’il y a treize ans.

Le Pope n’était peut être pas aussi intelligent que Camus, mais il savait très bien que les dédoublements de personnalité n’arrivaient pas sans raison. C’était le résultat de plusieurs événements qui amenaient finalement au point de rupture, et c’était lui qui avait donné le coup de grâce !

Shion ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se sentir coupable pour tout cela. La situation actuelle était donc une aubaine pour lui. Un moyen de réparer ses erreurs passées !

Plongé dans ces pensées, le Pope ne remarqua, ni la porte s’ouvrir, ni une personne entrer dans son bureau. Il sentait uniquement une main se placer son épaule ce qui le fit légèrement sursauter et tourner brusquement la tête vers l’inconnu. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant la personne à ces côtés.

L’individu s’excusa rapidement pour l’avoir surpris :

\- Désolé de t’avoir fait peur, mais tu semblais perdu dans tes pensées. Tu ne m’as même pas entendu toquer à la porte. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

L’Atlante s’en voulu beaucoup pour avoir inquiété son compagnon. C’était la dernière chose qu’il voulait. Il s’inquiétait toujours beaucoup trop pour lui. C’était déjà le cas lorsqu’ils étaient plus jeunes. Il était toujours là pour lui quand il avait un problème.

L’inverse était vrai également. Shion avait fait de son mieux pour aider son ami, surtout en ce qui concernait Tenma.

Les deux amis étaient toujours collés ensemble, jusqu’à leur séparation forcée après la précédente guerre sainte. Une séparation douloureuse pour le Bélier qui avait pris l’habitude d’avoir la Balance constamment à ses côtés. Sa présence lui avait terriblement manqué, et il était heureux d’avoir une nouvelle chance aujourd’hui.

Il lui fit donc un sourire rassurant.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas Dohko ! Tout va bien ! Je réfléchissais juste aux derniers événements. Entre le rajeunissement de Saga et l’absence d’Aioros, les choses sont devenus un peu compliqués.

Le vieux maître observa avec attention son ancien partenaire et remarqua la fatigue évidente sur ses traits. Son ami travaillait beaucoup trop ces derniers temps, et ce, malgré l’aide précieuse de son disciple et de celle du Cygne. Le cas Saori n’avait pas arrangé les choses.

Et il était hors de question qu’il laisse son amour secret s’épuiser ainsi. Il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour l’aider au maximum.

\- Tu devrais te reposer un peu Shion. Ce n’est pas en te tuant à la tâche que tu aideras qui que se soit !

Il avait accentué sa phrase d’un froncement de sourcil, pour bien montrer ce qu’il pensait de son surmenage. Il s’adoucit ensuite avant d’ajouter :

\- Prends donc une pause avec moi ! Je connais un excellent thé qui aidera à soulager ta fatigue. Et au moins comme ça, je pourrai m’assurer que tu te reposes correctement.

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée avec un petit sourire qui fit battre plus fort le cœur du pauvre Bélier. Il avait toujours adoré les sourires de la Balance, presque autant que sa présence elle-même. Il serait donc stupide de dire non à son offre. Il était heureux de passer du temps avec lui.

C’est donc avec joie qu’il accepta sa proposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Milo veut dire pomme en grec.


	5. Chapter 5

Une certaine routine avait commencé à s’installer au sein du sanctuaire. Les réparations étaient presque terminées désormais, et les chevaliers avaient beaucoup plus de temps libres. Mais le matin était toujours concentré à l’entraînement. Pas question de se ramollir ! Même si la guerre Sainte était terminée, ils ne devaient pas se reposer sur leur laurier.

L’après-midi était totalement libre et tout le monde pouvait faire ce qu’ils voulaient : lire un livre dans son temple, méditer, réparer une armure, aller à la plage ou en ville pour s’amuser….ou encore kidnapper certains de ses compagnons pour les séquestrer dans son temple !

Il faut toujours se méfier des Poissons, surtout si celui-ci fait 1,83 m et ressemble à une fille !

**# # # # # # # #**

La pêche a été bonne pour un certain Poisson. En revenant du village, il était tombé droit sur deux Gémeaux et un Scorpion qui parlaient avec animation près du temple de ce dernier. Enfin, il serait plus juste de dire que les deux plus grands discutaient pendant que le Gémeau en taille réduite endurait la situation.

Depuis l’intervention sur la plage, le résident du 8ème temple avait tout fait pour tisser des liens très forts avec Kanon, et pour renouveler ceux qu’il partageait autrefois avec Saga. Les jumeaux faisaient partie de sa famille, alors il était normal qu’ils passent du temps ensemble. Cela n’avait absolument pas dérangé l’ancien marina qui appréciait beaucoup Milo. Avec le temps, ils étaient devenus bon amis.

Quant à Saga, il avait fini par s’ouvrir un peu plus à son nouveau compagnon. Il avait moins de difficulté à lui parler. Ce n’était pas encore le grand amour, mais c’était une amélioration. Milo avait bien compris qu’il devait y aller doucement avec Saga pour réussir à briser sa carapace. Et mine de rien, le Scorpion pouvait se montrer très patient ! Il ne se serait jamais lié d’amitié avec Camus dans le cas contraire.

Désireux d’approfondir lui aussi ses relations avec ses camarades, Aphrodite se décida à les inviter dans son temple. Mais étrangement, les gens avaient tendance à éviter le Poisson depuis quelques jours. Surtout lorsqu’il souriait ou qu’il avait des fleurs en main !

Alors pour s’assurer que tout le monde le suivait bien, il prit la décision de kidnapper mini Saga et de courir vers son temple, ce qui prit le trio par surprise.

**# # # # # # # #**

Arrivé à destination, le Poisson reposa sa prise totalement hébétée avant d’attendre patiemment le reste de la troupe.

Le pauvre enfant avait été tellement surpris qu’il n’avait pas pensé à se débattre. Il n’avait jamais pensé qu’il se ferait un jour kidnapper ! Surtout par un chevalier d’or !

\- Chev….je veux dire, Aphrodite ! Pourquoi avoir fait cela ?

Le petit s’était rectifié en voyant le regard noir que lui jetait le Poisson. Milo n’était pas le seul à détester sa manie de tous les appeler chevalier. Aucun d’entre eux n’appréciait cela, et ils avaient tous dit au Gémeaux d’employer leurs prénoms et de les tutoyer. Quelque chose que l’enfant avait du mal à mettre à l’œuvre. De longues années d’endoctrinement étaient difficile à faire disparaître en quelques jours.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l’autre Gémeaux et le Scorpion firent irruption dans la pièce, énervés par le culot de leur compagnon d’armes.

Juste derrière eux, le Verseau et le Capricorne avaient suivi, un peu perplexe. Si la course du Poisson avec son colis avaient surpris les deux chevaliers, voir les deux autres courir furieux en direction de la dernière maison les avait fait sortir de leur étonnement. Ils avaient donc suivi le duo, désireux d’avoir des réponses, et aussi peut-être pour éviter un meurtre.

Milo, un peu plus calme que son compagnon, parla en premier.

\- Aphrodite, explique-toi ! Pourquoi as-tu kidnappé Saga ?

À ses côtés, Kanon était en train de se remémorer toutes les recettes à base de poisson qu’il connaissait. Il avait subitement une grosse envie de sushi ! D’après les bronzes, c’était excellent. Il devrait peut-être s’y mettre tout de suite !

\- Moi ! Je voulais juste vous faire venir ici, et ça a marché ! J’ai même réussi à faire apparaître Shura et Camus !, s’était exclamait le bleuté avec un grand sourire ravi.

Gros silence dans la pièce. Milo et Kanon le regardaient les yeux ronds, incapables de croire qu’il puisse aller aussi loin juste pour ça.

À l’inverse, Shura et Camus ne semblaient pas du tout surpris par sa réponse. Ils regardaient la scène avec des yeux blasés. Ils avaient tous les deux l’habitude du comportement d’Aphrodite, alors ce genre de réponse n’avait rien de choquant pour eux.

En tant que voisin, le Verseau avait souvent dut faire face aux visites surprises du Poisson qui adorait l’utiliser comme cobaye. Il se rendait toujours chez Camus à chaque fois qu’il trouvait un vernis intéressant. Selon Aphrodite, le Français avait des ongles magnifiques, et ce serait un crime de ne pas les mettre en valeur. Il en était de même pour ses cheveux qu’il trouvait doux et soyeux. Les shampoings et après-shampoings avaient donc ,eux aussi, trouvé leur chemin vers la 11ème maison.

Shura, lui, connaissait le Poisson depuis tellement longtemps que plus rien le concernant ne pouvait le surprendre. Entre Aphrodite et Deathmask, il pouvait dire adieu à la normalité. Ces deux-là ne lui laissaient pas un instant de répit.

Et en parlant du Cancer.

\- Eh, Dite ! Qu’est-ce que t’as encore fait ? Shura m’a dit que t’avais foutu le camp avec le gamin.

Deathmask se tenait à l’embrasure de la porte, les sourcils froncés. Il avait rappliqué vers la dernière maison après avoir reçu l’appel télépathique du Capricorne. Oh, il connaissait bien le caractère de son ami, et il savait que le bleuté ne ferait jamais de mal à Saga. Il le respectait et l’admirait beaucoup trop pour cela. Mais ce n’était pas une raison pour laisser le Poisson faire des bêtises.

En passant, il ébouriffa un peu les cheveux de l’enfant qui s’était fait discret depuis son arrivé avant de s’avancer vers le gardien du temple.

Le Cancer se mit alors à lui faire comprendre certaines choses , soutenu par Shura qui fit comprendre aux autres de s’enfuir tant qu’ils le pouvaient encore.

Ces derniers ne se firent pas prier plus longtemps. Milo saisit l’occasion pour parler à son Camus, pendant que les jumeaux retournèrent à leur temple.

**# # # # # # # #**

Après avoir réussi à quitter Aphrodite, le Grec avait agrippé son compagnon pour s’assurer qu’il ne chercherait pas à l’éviter cette fois-ci. Il avait été incapable de lui parler cinq minutes depuis leur retour, et le Scorpion en avait assez.

Il aimait Camus et il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il pensait que sa réaction à leur retour était assez explicite, mais apparemment ce n’était pas le cas. S’il voulait que le Verseau comprenne ses sentiments, il faudra qu’il se montre un peu plus direct.

Il était temps de mettre les choses à plat !

Il traîna le glaçon jusqu’aux appartements du 11ème temple puis se plaça devant lui.

\- Maintenant, on peut parler tranquillement.

\- De quoi parles-tu Milo ? On n’a pas le temps de jouer, répliqua le Verseau en se détourna de son ami pour ne pas lui montrer son trouble.

Énervé, le Scorpion s’avança vers lui et le retourna brusquement pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Ne te fiche pas de moi Camus ! Tu n’arrêtes pas de m’éviter depuis mon retour. Tu considères tout cela comme un jeu ? Si c’est le cas, dis-le moi tout de suite et je ne m’approcherai plus de toi !

\- Je n’ai pas dit cela, répondit le Verseau plus doucement en essayant de regarder ailleurs.

Son trouble était devenu visible pour le Scorpion qui se tut, surpris. Il n’avait jamais vu Camus aussi nerveux depuis qu’il le connaissait, alors qu’ils étaient ensembles depuis tout petits.

L’espoir prit place dans son cœur. Se pourrait-il que son Camus éprouve lui aussi des sentiments pour lui ? Il ne connaissait qu’un seul moyen pour en être sûr ! Cela sera peut-être l’unique occasion qu’il aura, alors autant en profiter.

Milo s’avança vers son aimé avant de l’embrasser brusquement.

Pris par surprise, le Français écarquilla les yeux et ne réagit pas immédiatement. Au bout d’un instant, il reprit le contrôle de ses sentiments et essaya de s’éloigner du Scorpion, mais ce dernier s’attendait à sa réaction. Il resserra sa prise sur lui et approfondit le baiser. Ils continuèrent alors à s’embrasser passionnément pendant de longues minutes complètement coupés du monde.

Pendant ce temps, le Verseau avait cessé de se débattre. Il se contentait désormais de profiter des lèvres de son Scorpion en oubliant tout ce qui l’entourait. Sans même s’en apercevoir, il finit par enlacer son partenaire et à participer au baiser. La glace entourant son cœur avait complètement fondu. Le pire, c’est que cela ne le dérangeait même pas.

À quoi bon continuer de lutter ? Il avait rêvé de ce moment depuis si longtemps !

Apparemment, son Milo ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qu’il s’était passé. Il ne l’aurait pas embrassé ainsi dans le cas contraire.

Essoufflé, le nouveau couple se sépara, mais resta enlacé. Le gardien du 8ème temple refusait de lâcher son amour, et ce dernier ne fit aucun geste pour s’éloigner. Les joues rouges et le souffle court, Camus posa sa tête sur le torse de son compagnon en essayant de récupérer son souffle.

Le Scorpion profita du moment pour se déclarer.

\- Je t’aime Camus ! Je t’ai toujours aimé, et je t’aimerai toujours ! Alors laisse-moi rester à tes côtés pour le reste de ma vie !

Le Verseau resta immobile et silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Il se retira ensuite des bras de l’autre avant de relever la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Son visage aurait paru impassible pour la plupart des gens, mais ce n’était pas le cas du Scorpion. Les traits du Français s’étaient adoucis et ses yeux brillaient d’un éclat intense.

Milo se mit alors à sourire en attendant le verdict, ce qui ne prit pas longtemps.

\- Moi aussi, je t’aime Milo !, dit doucement le Verseau avant d’ajouter plus nerveusement. Mais tu es sûr de ne pas m’en vouloir ?

Le scorpion lui caressa tendrement la joue.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je t’en vouloir ? Tu as juste fait ton devoir. Tu es un chevalier droit et honnête qui mérite largement mon amour. C’est moi qui devrais m’excuser d’avoir douté de toi mon glaçon adoré.

Il recommença à nouveau à l’embrasser tout en les dirigeants vers la chambre. Camus rougit violemment en comprenant son but, ce qui fit sourire d’un air pervers son futur amant.

**Le lendemain**

Repus, un certain Scorpion observait amoureusement son amant dormir.

Il avait passé une nuit merveilleuse, où il avait pu aimer son Camus pendant de longues heures. Son rêve s’était enfin réalisé ! Camus était désormais à lui, et rien ni personne ne pourrait le lui enlever. Peu importe ce qu’il se passe, il ne quittera jamais son amour.

Il était en train de rêver de sa nuit lorsqu’il entendit une voix fatigué.

\- Tu ne devais pas aller voir Mu pour récupérer ton armure ?

Le Verseau s’était retourné vers lui, les yeux brillants et les lèvres légèrement gonflées. Un véritable appel à la luxure.

À cette vue, le Scorpion se lécha les babines et plongea avidement sur ses lèvres. Le baiser fit gémir la victime consentante qui fit passer ses doigts dans la chevelure du bourreau.

\- Bonjour mon amour !, murmura sensuellement le pervers après avoir lâché son aimé.

\- Bonjour Milo !, répondit doucement la victime en détourna légèrement la tête pour se calmer.

Il ne devait pas le regarder dans les yeux, sinon ils risquaient de ne jamais sortir du lit. Le moindre faux pas, et il risquait d’exciter un peu plus son Scorpion dont la libido était encore trop réveillée à son goût.

\- Allez, Mu t’attend ! Je te promets de ne plus m’enfuir, et que je serais toujours là à ton retour, ajouta-t-il en poussant le Grec à se lever.

Le Scorpion grommela un peu, puis finit par se lever pour s’habiller sous le regard de son amant qui n’en perdit pas une miette. Il sourit d’un air goguenard et posa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de son âme sœur.

\- Ok, j’y vais ! À tout à l’heure !

Il sortit ensuite du temple sous le regard de son nouvel amant qui continua à regarder la porte, même après son départ.

**# # # # # # # #**

En descendant les escaliers du sanctuaire, Milo fut témoin d’une discussion très surprenante en arrivant près de la maison de la Vierge.

Le gardien du 6ème temple discutait vivement avec un autre chevalier dont il ne distingua pas tout de suite le visage. Il se rapprocha alors pour entendre une partie de la conversation.

\- ….ne l’as pas aidé en faisant cela !

\- Je sais ! Masky m’a déjà fait la leçon. Je suis désolé !

La réponse venait d’Aphrodite, le gardien de la dernière maison qui ne semblait pas dans son assiette.

Mais que faisait-il ici ? Et de quoi parlaient-ils ? Depuis quand ces deux-là traînaient ensembles ? Ils n’avaient pourtant aucun point commun aux dernières nouvelles.

Le Scorpion resta caché pendant quelques minutes à réfléchir, avant de reprendre sa route vers la maison du Bélier.


	6. Chapter 6

L’existence du nouveau couple avait rapidement fait le tour du sanctuaire. Rien ne restait secret très longtemps ici, surtout avec Aphrodite !

Ce dernier adorait les ragots et les nouvelles croustillantes. Il n’y avait donc rien d’étonnant à ce qu’il soit le premier à connaître les histoires d’amour de tout le monde. Cela lui permettait de se changer l’esprit !

Leurs compagnons avaient d’ailleurs très bien pris la nouvelle. Ils avaient tous félicité chaleureusement le nouveau couple en leur souhaitant beaucoup de bonheur… Enfin, presque tous ! Le Cancer n’avait évidemment pas participé à cette effusion de joie, mais c’était plutôt logique vu son caractère. Mais le fait qu’il n’avait dit aucune remarque vraiment négative sur eux prouvait bien qu’il n’avait rien contre.

Néanmoins, cela n’avait pas empêché Milo de subir les menaces d’un certain Cygne !

**# # # # # # # #**

Droit comme un pique, le Scorpion se tenait en face de son adversaire la tête haute. Il n’avait aucune raison d’avoir honte de ses sentiments. Il aimait Camus de tout son être, et il ne laissera personne s’interposer entre sa moitié et lui…même s’il s’agissait de Hyoga.

Il connaissait parfaitement les sentiments qui unissaient le maître et l’élève.

Pour Hyoga, le Verseau n’était pas seulement son maître, il était aussi sa figure paternelle. Il l’avait élevé après tout ! C’est pourquoi le Cygne avait eu tant de mal à affronter son maître lors de la bataille du sanctuaire. Cela avait été très douloureux pour lui. Douleur qui avait empiré lorsqu’il avait dû affronter Isaak un peu plus tard. Il avait eu l’impression d’avoir tout perdu !

Maintenant qu’il avait récupéré son père/grand-frère de cœur, il faisait tout pour le conserver.

Tant à Camus, dénigrer son amour pour son élève serait stupide. Il s’était sacrifié pour lui afin de lui apprendre le zéro absolu. Il avait veillé sur lui lorsqu’il était enfant. Il lui avait tout appris. Il l’avait aidé à survivre et à devenir plus fort. Il avait même pleuré pour lui…. ce qui rendait Milo un peu jaloux en y repensant.

Malgré cela, la bête à pince restait ferme sur sa position en défiant le Cygne. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans flancher face au regard froid de son interlocuteur. Il se battra bec et ongle pour lui prouver la véracité de ses sentiments. Il ne laissera personne nier son amour pour son Camus. Peu importe les obstacles. Il refusait de fuir face à l’adversité.

…

En même temps, il serait difficile de fuir avec les deux jambes congelées !

Le Russe avait gelé ses jambes à la première occasion qu’il avait eu pour l’empêcher de bouger. Il l’avait ensuite regardé froidement pour lui poser quelques questions sur la récente mise en couple entre lui et son maître bien-aimé.

Le pauvre Scorpion avait donc subi une longue séance d’avertissements et de mises en garde concernant Camus. Il avait même subi quelques menaces très imaginatives, mais la plupart concernaient surtout sa virilité. Milo ne pouvait pas empêcher des gouttes de sueur froide de lui parcourir le dos face à ces dernières.

Le pire, c’est que ce traître de Camus n’était même pas présent pour l’aider dans cette épreuve. Il était parti ranger des documents dans la bibliothèque du Pope il y a plusieurs heures, et il n’était toujours pas revenu. Il avait pourtant dû ressentir le cosmos de son élève depuis le temps, surtout qu’il ressemblait beaucoup au sien.

Le gardien du 8ème temple était donc livré à lui-même. Il prit une longue respiration, puis commença sa tirade :

\- Écoute Hyoga ! Je sais que tu tiens à Camus, et que tu veux son bonheur. Mais c’est aussi mon cas. J’aime Camus depuis toujours et je ferai tout pour lui. Et je préférerais mourir que de lui faire le moindre mal 

Le Cygne regarda silencieusement sa victime, totalement impassible, comme s’il essayait de lire dans ses pensées. Il cherchait à voir si son interlocuteur disait la vérité ou pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, il hocha la tête, satisfait. Il avait apparemment trouvé ce qu’il cherchait.

Il dégela donc les jambes de sa cible.

\- Très bien Milo ! Tu as ma bénédiction !, commença-t-il plus chaleureusement avant d’ajouter plus sombrement, "mais si jamais….."

\- Je sais ! Je sais !, interromps rapidement le Grec, peu désireux de réentendre les nombreuses menaces à son encontre.

Il avait très bien compris les risques, merci bien ! Et il était soulagé d’avoir survécu à cette épreuve. Il priait aussi pour ne jamais revivre cela !

Il fut donc très heureux de voir Hyoga repartir après lui avoir souhaité une bonne journée.

Plutôt ironique vu ce qui venait de se passer !

Le Scorpion s’avachit sur un fauteuil proche et ferma les yeux fatigués. Il les rouvrit quelques minutes plus tard en sentant un cosmos glacial derrière lui. Il tourna la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec son glaçon qui le regardait le visage impassible. Mais en observant plus attentivement, on pouvait voir ses yeux briller d’amusement.

Milo grogna un peu et s’exclama :

\- Ça t’amuse de me voir comme ça ! J’ai cru finir dans un cercueil de glace !

Le Verseau sourit légèrement, puis se rapprocha de son amant pour lui caressa la joue.

\- Désolé, mon Milo ! Je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m’as laissé tout seul face à lui !, répliqua-t-il aussitôt en tirant le Français vers lui pour le placer sur ses genoux.

Le chevalier des glaces mit quelques secondes à lui répondre suite à cette action. Il regarda ensuite le Scorpion dans les yeux.

\- Hyoga ne t’aurait jamais laissé tranquille si j’étais intervenu ! Il aurait continué à te harceler jusqu’à ce que tu lui prouves ta bonne foi. Alors autant régler ce problème le plus tôt possible, non ?

Le Grec le regarda un instant d’un air indéchiffrable avant de secouer la tête. Il releva ensuite la tête pour faire ce qu’il savait de mieux...c’est à dire embrasser son Camus.

**# # # # # # # #**

À l’extérieur du temple, le Cygne souriait un peu en descendant l’escalier.

Son maître avait trouvé la personne parfaite pour lui. Ne dit-on pas après tout que les opposés s’attirent ? Pour eux en tout cas, ça l’était ! Il ne pouvait pas nier que Milo aimait Camus après tout cela.

Il était aussi heureux de savoir que la moitié de son maître était le Scorpion. C’était un homme juste et honnête qu’il approuvait totalement. Il aimait beaucoup Milo, dont le caractère enflammé complétait parfaitement celui plus calme de Camus. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu’il devait le laisser se mettre en couple avec son maître sans rien dire.

Après tout, c’était son devoir en tant qu’élève de prévenir le Scorpion de ne pas blesser le Verseau !

En chemin, il tomba sur Shiryu et Ikki qui discutaient tranquillement. Ils s’arrêtèrent rapidement en le voyant arriver et le Phénix fut le premier à l’interroger.

\- Alors, il est toujours vivant l’arachnide, ou tu l’as congelé ?

\- Ikki !!!, s’indigna aussitôt le Dragon, cela ne se dit pas ça !

Ikki se contenta de hausser les épaules comme si de rien n’était pendant qu’il se faisait sermonner par son ami. De son côté, Hyoga soupira en observant la dispute avant de se décider à intervenir.

**# # # # # # # #**

En peu plus bas, un autre couple (ou plutôt futur couple) discutait tranquillement en buvant le thé.

L’aîné des Béliers avait suivi le conseil de son vieil ami et profitait d'un moment d’accalmie pour se reposer à ses côtés. Depuis leur discussion, il venait régulièrement dans la maison de la Balance pour voir Dohko afin de rattraper le temps perdu. Ils discutaient de tout et n’importe quoi, mais surtout des dernières nouvelles.

Soudainement, Shion soupira en reposant sa tasse.

\- Les enfants grandissent trop vite !

\- Tu penses à Milo et Camus n’est-ce pas ?, répondit la Balance en observant son compagnon avec compréhension.

\- J’ai les voies encore comme les enfants qu’ils étaient autrefois, alors qu’ils ont plus de vingt ans maintenant. Je me sens si vieux !, continua le Pope avec désespoir en plaçant sa tête entre ses mains.

Le Chinois se leva pour se rapprocher de son amour secret. Il posa une main dans son dos pour le consoler.

\- Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire ! Je ressens la même chose à chaque fois que je vois Shiryu et Shunrei ensembles, dit-il en soupirant lui aussi.

Il reprit ensuite avec humour pour alléger un peu l’atmosphère.

\- Je leur ai même donné LA discussion, et leur ai dit de prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires si jamais ils passaient à la vitesse supérieure. Je n’ai pas envie de devenir grand-père de sitôt moi !, expliqua-t-il avec le sourire avant d’ajouter pensif. "Je ne les avais jamais vus aussi rouge d’ailleurs !"

L’Atlante eut un petit rire avant de relever la tête les yeux brillant d’amusement.

\- Toi aussi alors ! J’ai fait la même remarque à Mu à notre retour, et le pauvre a failli faire une syncope. Sauf que contrairement à toi, j’ai déjà droit au grand-père avec Kiki !

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée avec un léger grognement qui exprimait parfaitement ce qu’il pensait de ce nouveau titre. Mais se souvenant d’un détail, il reprit rapidement :

\- C’est pourtant Mu qui m’a avoué avoir vu des marques de griffures sur le corps de Milo quand il est venu récupérer son armure. Je n’aurais imaginé que Camus puisse avoir les ongles aussi longs !

\- Les jeunes d’aujourd’hui n’ont plus aucun problème pour montrer leur amour….même entre hommes, murmura le gardien du temple après un moment, légèrement envieux de leur facilité à exprimer leurs sentiments.

\- C’est vrai qu’à notre époque, voir deux hommes s’aimer était très mal vu ! Kardia et Dégel avaient d’ailleurs eu beaucoup de problèmes à cause de ça, continua le Pope avec tristesse.

Les personnes avaient mal pris leur relation en général. Seuls leurs frères ors avaient accepté leur amour sans rien dire. Cela aurait d’ailleurs été très hypocrite de leur part à tous les deux vu leurs sentiments respectifs. Eux aussi s’aimaient, mais ils n’avaient jamais eu le courage de se dévoiler l’un à l’autre contrairement à leurs anciens compagnons d’armes.

Aujourd’hui encore, ils ne savaient pas quoi dire pour briser ce silence qui durait depuis plus de 200 ans !

**# # # # # # # #**

**Infirmerie, 3 heures plus tard**

Depuis le retour des ors, de nombreuses personnes étaient venues s’assurer de l’état de Seiya. Aiolia, notamment, venait régulièrement pour parler au comateux. Il avait entendu dire que c’était une bonne chose de parler aux personnes dans le coma.

Même le petit Saga était venu pour faire la connaissance de Pégase. Son nouveau grand frère lui aussi plusieurs fois parlé du chevalier. Il avait donc eu envie de le voir de ses propres yeux. Kanon avait donc décidé de l’accompagner pour le protéger.

Shun et les deux filles, ayant été officiellement chargés par le Pope de veiller sur le malade, observaient la scène avec tendresse.

Passé le cap de la surprise, Andromède avait tout de suite était attiré par l’enfant qu’il trouvait adorable. Il s’était aussi donné la mission de lui permettre de se comporter comme un enfant normal. Il était beaucoup trop sérieux à son goût. Ils étaient peut-être des chevaliers, mais ils restaient des hommes avant tout. Mini Saga n’était pas obligé de se comporter comme un adulte. Qu’il profite de sa seconde enfance le peu de temps qu’elle risque de durer.

Pendant que Saga discutait avec les filles au sujet de Seiya, quelques gémissements se firent entendre dans la pièce. Tous se tournèrent alors vers l’endormi pour constater qu’il commençait à bouger. Ils arrêtèrent instantanément de bouger et observèrent chacun de ses mouvements.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le cheval ailé ouvrit lentement les yeux.


	7. Chapter 7

Le réveil de Seiya avait été accueilli avec joie par tous. Même les plus grognons, comme Deathmask, avaient souhaité un bon retour au canasson. Aldébaran lui avait tapé dans le dos si fort qu’il avait failli cracher ses poumons. Le Taureau avait d’ailleurs reçu une belle engueulade de la part des autres à cause de cela. La bête à cornes était toute penaude à cause de sa bêtise. Le pauvre ne maîtrisait absolument pas sa force.

Après avoir toussé quelques instants, le vainqueur d’Hadès pu reprendre son souffle. Il observa tous ses compagnons avec le sourire.

Il était très content de tous les revoir. Il n’en avait pas cru ses yeux au début. À son réveil, Shun avait été le premier à lui parler et à l’aider à se relever. Jusque-là, rien de bizarre. Le jeune Andromède avait toujours aimé s’occuper des autres. Sa présence à ses côtés n’avait donc rien de surprenant. La présence de Shunrei, la copine de Shiryu, était déjà un peu plus surprenante, mais cela ne l’avait pas étonné plus que cela.

C’était surtout la jeune fille à ses côtés qui l’avait choqué. Les larmes aux yeux, il avait murmuré le prénom de sa sœur. Il se serait d’ailleurs bien levé pour se jeter sur elle si son ami ne l’avait pas retenu sur le lit en lui interdisant de bouger. C’était apparemment trop tôt pour ses muscles. Finalement, c’était la jeune fille, elle-même qui s’était rapprochée et qui l’avait serré dans bras.

Il était tellement heureux de la revoir qu’il n’avait pas tout de suite remarqué les autres occupants de la pièce. C’est la voix de Kanon lui souhaitant un bon retour dans le monde des vivants qu’il se rendit compte de sa présence. Il s’était alors tourné vers lui en souriant, et exclamé qu’il était content de voir qu’il s’en était sorti vivant.

Il avait ensuite aperçu l’enfant à ses côtés et s’était demandé de qui il s’agissait. Mais en voyant la ressemblance de l’enfant avec l’autre, il fit un sourire narquois à Kanon en lui demandant s’il s’agissait de son enfant. Ce dernier lui avait alors donné un coup sur la tête en le traitant d’idiot.

Les autres chevaliers étaient tous apparus après cela. Apparemment, Shun les avait déjà tous informé de son réveil.

Les premiers à apparaître furent les autres Bronzes qui n’hésitèrent pas longtemps avant de serrer leur frère d’armes dans les bras. Ils ont aussi prévenu Seiya que d’autres personnes voulaient le voir.

La porte s’ouvrit aussitôt sur plusieurs chevaliers d’or ce qui fit sursauter violemment le jeune Pégase, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Après s’être moqué gentiment de lui, on lui expliqua que tous les ors étaient revenus à la vie. Gros bug, suivi par un immense sourire de la part du rescapé qui accueillit la nouvelle avec un grand plaisir.

Les retrouvailles terminées, Shion en profita pour lui raconter les derniers événements, ce qui lui fit perdre son sourire légendaire. Quelque chose que beaucoup de personnes considéraient comme impossible. Même dans les pires situations, le jeune homme trouvait toujours le moyen de faire le pitre. C’était presque sa marque de fabrique ! Tout comme Kiki d’ailleurs.

Pégase fronça légèrement les sourcils en marmonnant les yeux dans le vague :

\- C’était de ça dont il parlait !

Très étonné par sa réponse, l’Atlante se tourna un instant vers les autres, tout aussi perdus que lui. De quoi pouvait bien parler le chevalier ? Il se retourna ensuite vers l’alité.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Où plutôt de qui parles-tu ?

Un peu embarrassé d’avoir été entendu, Seiya essaya esquiver l’interrogation. Mais le regard du Pope et des autres chevaliers ne lui laissait pas beaucoup le choix. Il devait parler ! Il grimaça légèrement, un peu nerveux.

\- En fait, j’ai entendu une voix pendant mon sommeil, une voix masculine que je ne connaissais pas.

**Flashback**

Le jeune homme errait dans un monde sans fin, dépourvu de lumière et de son. Le noir total ! Il avait beau crier et se débattre, personne ne l’entendait. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là.

Des heures ! Des jours ! Des semaines ! Peut-être même plusieurs années.

Dans ce lieu, sa perception du temps était complètement faussée. Il ne savait même pas si Saori et les autres avaient pu sortir des enfers vivants.

Le pauvre garçon commençait à désespérer quand il entendit une voix.

\- C’est donc toi le chevalier Pégase ! Je dois avouer que je ne m’attendais pas à quelqu’un d’aussi jeune.

Seiya leva brusquement la tête et se mit à chercher tout autour de lui d’où pouvait bien venir cette voix. Mais peu importe où il regardait, il ne voyait que du noir. La voix semblait venir de partout, comme un écho. Comme si elle venait d’une autre dimension.

\- Inutile de chercher, tu ne trouveras rien ! Le sanctuaire va avoir besoin de toi, jeune chevalier. Athéna est trop stupide pour réagir correctement. Tous les chevaliers doivent être réunis pour surmonter les épreuves qui vous attendent, surtout vu la situation actuelle. Réveille-toi chevalier ! Avance vers la lumière !

À ces mots, une porte de lumière apparu au loin et la voix se tut.

**Fin du Flashback**

\- Quand je suis passé à travers la porte, je me suis réveillé à l’infirmerie. La suite, vous la connaissez déjà !

Le récit avait plongé la pièce dans le silence. Personne ne savait quoi penser de la révélation de Pégase.

Qui était cette voix ? Et pourquoi avait-il aidé Seiya à se réveiller ? Et de quelles épreuves parlait-il ?

Les dieux ne faisaient jamais rien au hasard. Or, c’était forcément un dieu. Aucun doute là-dessus ! Aucun mortel n’aurait pu faire une chose pareille.

Shion ouvrit finalement la bouche quand une voix profonde l’interrompit.

\- C’était donc bien lui !

L’assemblée se retourna aussitôt pour tomber sur un homme imposant portant une Kamui, entouré d’un immense cosmos qui les fit presque suffoquer.

Comprenant vite de qui il s’agissait, les deux anciens s’agenouillèrent devant lui. Camus et Shaka firent de même un peu plus loin. Leurs grandes connaissances leur avaient permis de vite reconnaître l’individu.

Les autres furent fortement surpris par leur attitude, mais après s’être regardés quelques secondes, ils finirent par les imiter. Vu son cosmos, il s’agissait forcement d’un dieu. Et sûrement pas de n’importe quel dieu vu la réaction des autres.

Hypothèse confirmée par l’exclamation de leur supérieur.

\- Seigneur Zeus ! C’est un honneur de vous voir apparaître ici ! Mais que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

En comprenant de qui il s’agissait, certains occupants de la pièce faillirent oublier de respirer. Jamais ils n’auraient imaginé voir le roi des dieux en personne. Ce dernier ne quittait jamais l’Olympe d’habitude.

Alors que faisait-il ici ? Juste au moment où leur déesse était absente.

Le Seigneur du ciel tourna la tête vers l’Atlante aux cheveux verts.

\- Tu dois être le Grand Pope, je présume ! Parfait ! Tu es précisément la personne qu’il me fallait. Il me semble que vous avez besoin de certaines précisions concernant les derniers événements. Et puisque ma fille est incapable de faire son travail, j’ai décidé de régler les choses moi-même.

Le dieu s’arrêta un instant dans sa tirade pour étudier la réaction de l’audience. Il observa plus particulièrement certains chevaliers bien particuliers, dont le chevalier Pégase toujours alité. Il fronça légèrement des sourcils.

Si ce dieu était bien responsable du réveil du chevalier, alors c’est qu’il avait enfin décidé d’agir. Et le roi de l’Olympe ne savait pas trop s’il s’agissait d’une bonne ou d’une mauvaise chose. D’un côté, ses craintes étaient confirmées, mais de l’autre, savoir qu’IL avait décidé d’intervenir était étrangement rassurant. S’il mettait sa puissance et sa connaissance à leur service, alors ils pourront surmonter ces épreuves sans problème.

L’enfant était la seconde personne à avoir attiré son attention. Son état actuel parlait de lui-même, cela ne pouvait qu’être son œuvre. Et puis, les Gémeaux avaient toujours eu une place particulière dans son cœur. C’était sans doute pour cela !

Cette attention ne plut pas beaucoup au dragon surprotecteur qui serra son frère contre lui en défiant le dieu du regard. Il avait déjà défié un dieu en manipulant Poséidon. Et il était prêt à recommencer s’il le fallait.

Loin d’être énervé par cette réaction, le dieu parut plutôt amusé par cette défiance. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi son frère avait choisi cet homme comme général. Un élément imprévisible qui refusait de se laisser dompter. Cela correspondait bien aux hommes de Poséidon. Il n’avait aucun doute sur le fait qu’il réessayerait de le récupérer.

Une fois certain que tout le monde l’écoutait bien, il reprit son explication.

\- Après la guerre, j’ai décidé qu’il était temps que ces combats cessent. Mes frères et ma fille ont causé assez de dégâts comme cela. Un traité de paix a donc été signé. Et en preuve de bonne foi, nous avons décidé de ramener à la vie tous les guerriers morts au combat.

Cette réunion avait d’ailleurs été très difficile.

Aucun des partis présents n’avait voulu coopérer au début. Hadès et Poséidon étaient, tous les deux, très énervés contre Athéna. Mais après une longue discussion, le Seigneur des mers avait finalement abdiqué….après quelques concessions.

Pour Hadès, sa haine et sa colère étaient compréhensibles vu son état. Malgré tout, Zeus ne pouvait pas lui permettre de se venger. Il fallait que cela cesse !

Quant à Athéna… Ne dit-on pas que les absents ont toujours tort ! Si sa fille avait des plaintes à formuler, elle n’avait cas daigner se montrer.

\- Hadès n’était pas ravi, mais il n’avait pas vraiment le choix. Il n’était pas en état de se plaindre. La perte de son corps originel a été difficile à supporter. Et nous avions des problèmes très urgents à régler !

Les dernières phrases avaient été prononcées d’un ton amer.

Du côté des mortels, plusieurs chevaliers avaient fortement blanchi en comprenant la signification de ces paroles. Ils avaient compris la catastrophe qu’ils venaient d’éviter. Ils ne savaient pas que la situation avait dégénéré à ce point. Ils auraient dû demander plus de détails aux Bronzes. Ils frissonnaient rien qu’en imaginant ce qu’il aurait pu arriver sans intervention divine.

Cela aurait pu être la fin du monde !

En voyant cela, Zeus hocha la tête, satisfait. Au moins, certains mortels se rappelaient de l’importance des enfers. Ils pourront donc se charger de l’expliquer plus tard à leurs camarades.

Il expliqua ensuite qu’il avait d’abord fallu attendre de régler la situation avant de tous les ramener, bien qu’il leur restait certains problèmes à s’occuper. Ils n’avaient pas encore réussi à tous les récupérer.

Mais malgré tout leurs efforts, ils n’ont pas réussi à retrouver le chevalier du Sagittaire qui ne se trouvait pas aux Enfers. L’État du premier Gémeau n’était pas prévu non plus.

Quelqu’un avait dû intervenir !

Malgré tout, le dieu ne précisa aucun nom, bien qu’il savait parfaitement de qui il s’agissait. C’était à eux de comprendre qui était responsable !

**# # # # # # #**

La discussion terminée, le Seigneur retourna sur l’Olympe bien décidé à discuter fermement avec sa fille dès que possible.

Que ses chevaliers ne sache pas les conséquences de cet acte, soit.

C’était compréhensible !

Aucun idiot n’avait jamais tenté une chose pareille, donc aucune archive ne devait le mentionner. Mais Athéna, elle, ne pouvait l’ignorer !

Il avait fermé les yeux sur les actes de sa fille beaucoup trop longtemps.

Il était temps d’agir !

**# # # # # # #**

Au sanctuaire, l’atmosphère était toujours pesante. Le départ du roi de l’Olympe avait rendu tout le monde perplexe. La plupart des chevaliers présents ne comprenaient l’ait tendu de leur supérieur et de certains de leurs compagnons.

En quoi la disparition d’Hadès et des dieux jumeaux pouvait poser problème ? C’était pourtant une bonne chose, non !

Au bout d’un moment Shion décida d’expliquer le problème, soutenu par Dohko.

\- Voyez-vous, vaincre l’hôte d’Hadès et détruire son véritable corps sont deux choses très différentes ! Lorsque Hadès est vaincu avec son hôte, son âme demeure toujours aux Enfers, mais il ne peut plus revenir s’attaquer à la terre jusqu’à la prochaine guerre Sainte. Mais le cas est très différent dans le cas où son vrai corps disparaît.

L’ancien Bélier arrêta un instant son explication, hésitant à poursuivre. Les choses seront difficiles à accepter, surtout pour les Bronzes. Après tout, c’était eux qui avaient vaincu Hadès. Mais les pauvres n’avaient aucun moyen de connaître les conséquences de cet acte.

Voyant l’hésitation de son ami, Dohko prit la situation en main.

\- Si jamais Hadès est vaincu dans son corps originel, alors il ne peut plus rester aux Enfers Il doit rester temporairement sur l’Olympe le temps de reconstituer son corps. Cela signifie que les Enfers sont livrés à eux-mêmes pendant ce temps, surtout avec l’absence des dieux jumeaux. Plus personne ne peut fournir les lieux en énergie, ce qui provoque leur destruction.

Il fit une pause un instant avant de reprendre.

\- Or l’existence des Enfers est vitale pour l’ordre du monde. Sans eux, les morts continuent à errer sur terre, incapable de se réincarner ou de trouver le repos, et aucune naissance ne peut avoir lieu.

La révélation fit blanchir tous les occupants de la place, surtout les Bronzes qui se sentirent responsables. Mais le Pope les rassura immédiatement sur ce fait. Ils n’avaient aucun moyen de savoir ce qui arriverait.

C’est Athéna qui aurait dû les prévenir, avant de commettre ce crime !


	8. Chapter 8

\- Je ne comprends pas !, s’exclama soudainement Seiya, les yeux dans le vague.

L’apparition du Seigneur de l’Olympe et les révélations qui avaient suivis avaient été un coup dur pour tous les résidents du sanctuaire, notamment pour les Bronzes. Pégase ne faisait pas exception ! Et son repos forcé à l’infirmerie n’arrangeait pas les choses.

Malgré les paroles de Shion, les Bronzes continuaient à se sentir coupable. C’était eux qui avaient combattu Hadès et provoqué la destruction des enfers ! Le monde avait donc failli être détruit par leur faute. En voulant le sauver, ils ont failli le détruire !

C’était très difficile à accepter pour eux !

Son exclamation fit soupirer le Dragon qui se trouvait avec lui.

Il comprenait parfaitement les sentiments de son ami pour les avoir ressentis lui-même. Bien que ses angoisses avaient été en grande partie apaisées par son maître, qui lui avait prouvé que les chevaliers d’or eux même ignoraient les conséquences de cet acte. Même les plus érudits, comme Shaka et Camus, n’étaient pas au courant. Shion et lui étaient les deux seuls à savoir, et c’était uniquement dû à leur grande expérience de la vie. Les Bronzes n’avaient donc aucun moyen de savoir ce qu’il allait se passer. Les autres auraient sûrement fait pareil à leur place.

L’explication avait beaucoup rassuré Shiryu, mais il s’était promis de faire plus attention à l’avenir. Leur ignorance avait failli coûter très cher !

Hyoga avait, lui aussi, vécu une situation similaire avec le Verseau, et il en avait ensuite discuté avec le Dragon. Tout deux s’étaient alors mis d’accord pour travailler dur afin de faire disparaître toutes leurs lacunes. Il était hors de question que cette situation se reproduise une nouvelle fois !

Les deux chevaliers avaient aussi décidé d’aider leurs amis à surmonter cette épreuve. Shiryu s’était donc tourné vers Seiya, tandis que le Cygne était allé voir Shun. Et ce dernier n’avait pas le temps de se morfondre. Entre Hyoga et Ikki, Andromède était bien entouré, et il ne risquait pas la dépression.

Le cas de Seiya était plus problématique, car il était au centre de l’action.

Il avait beaucoup de choses à penser. Son combat contre Hadès et sa blessure étaient encore être très frais dans son esprit. Et apprendre la réaction de sa déesse après son réveil l’avait extrêmement choqué. Alors qu’eux, au contraire, avaient eu deux mois pour digérer tout cela. Mais ce n’était pas le cas des dernières révélations ! Et cela n’améliorait pas l’État de Pégase, au contraire !

Le Dragon posa donc le livre qu’il venait d’amener, et regarda calmement son frère d’armes.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu ne comprends pas exactement ?

\- Tout !… Hadès ! Les Enfers ! Saori ! Même la personne qui m’a réveillé. Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe !, rétorqua le chevalier en se tournant vers son compagnon, totalement perdu.

Pourquoi Saori les avait-elle abandonnés ? Pourquoi avait-elle continué le combat avec Hadès en connaissant les risques ? Pourquoi n’avait-elle rien dit ?

Ne représentaient-ils donc rien à ses yeux ?

Après tous les sacrifices qu’ils avaient faits pour elle ?…. Après tout ce qu’IL avait fait pour elle ?

Les révélations sur l’hôte d’Athéna avaient été les plus dures à accepter pour le pauvre Pégase. Le pire était de savoir ce qui avait failli arriver à cause d’elle !

Dire qu’il avait aimé cette femme, alors qu’elle se fichait complètement de lui !

Les autres révélations, bien qu’étranges, étaient supportables pour le jeune japonais.

Certes, il était triste d’apprendre l’absence d’Aioros. Il était aussi très perplexe en voyant mini Saga, et il ne cessait de le comparer avec sa version adulte. Il ne savait pas, non plus, quoi penser de l’individu qui l’avait aidé à sortir de son coma. Mais tous ces éléments faisaient pâle figure, comparée à la bombe qu’il avait reçue en apprenant pour Saori.

Shiryu le regarda attentivement tout en cherchant ses mots.

\- Saori a toujours été une sale peste, égoïste, capricieuse et pourrie gâtée ! Son attitude ne devrait donc pas te surprendre. Nous sommes bien placés pour savoir de quoi elle est capable. Son changement temporaire était, sans doute, dû à Athéna. Mais elle a repris ses mauvaises habitudes depuis.

Il s’arrêta un instant, avant de reprendre.

\- Alors cesse de te morfondre à cause d’elle ! Elle n’en vaut pas la peine. Redeviens le chevalier plein de vie que tout le monde connaît ! Celui qui ne baisse jamais les bras devant un obstacle. Redeviens le chevalier divin de Pégase !

Ces mots pouvaient paraître durs pour certains, mais c’était exactement ce dont avait besoin le chevalier pour faire le deuil de ses sentiments.

**# # # # # # # #**

Plus haut, dans l’escalier, un autre chevalier digérait mal les derniers événements.

Il avait toujours été fidèle à Athéna, malgré certains malentendus. Il aurait tout fait pour sa déesse… du moins autrefois.

À l’heure actuelle, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Le simple fait de regarder la statue de la déesse dans son temple le mettait en colère. Et plus d’une fois, il avait pensé à la casser, mais il s’était retenu à chaque fois. Il ne devait pas se laisser envahir par ses émotions négatives.

Au bout du compte, Shura avait décidé de rendre visite à son voisin pour discuter avec lui. Il fallait absolument qu’il en parle avec quelqu’un, et il était persuadé que Camus pouvait l’aider à y voir plus clair.

Arrivé à son temple, il utilisa son cosmos pour prévenir le Verseau de sa venue. Ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à apparaître.

\- Salut Camus, j’espère que je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, tu ne me déranges pas, mais que viens-tu faire ici ?, s’enquit son compagnon, légèrement surprit par sa visite surprise.

La relation entre les deux voisins n’avait jamais été mauvaise. Elle s’était même améliorée après leur pseudo-trahison. La souffrance qu’ils avaient ressentie les avait tous beaucoup rapprochés ! Mais ce genre de chose ne correspondait pas vraiment au Capricorne. Il ne venait pas souvent voir le Verseau tout seul. En général, il restait en compagnie d’Aphrodite et de Deathmask. Sa présence ici avait donc de quoi surprendre !

\- Je voulais te parler !

Il avait répondit simplement en évitant le regard de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil en voyant la tension qui habitait le corps de son ami. Il l’invita donc à rentrer et lui préparer du café pour le revigorer.

\- Alors, quel est le problème ? Et pourquoi es-tu venu me voir moi ?, demanda finalement le Français, inquiet pour son camarade.

Le Capricorne ne semblait pas en forme, il semblait même sur le point de craquer. Il devenait donc urgent d’en parler avec quelqu’un. Mais Camus se demandait s’il était vraiment la personne appropriée pour cela ! Aphrodite aurait sûrement été mieux placé pour cela !

\- Milo n’est pas avec toi ?, demanda l’Espagnol la tête basse, sans répondre à sa question.

Camus fronça les sourcils à cela, mais répondit tout de même.

\- Non, il est parti au 3ème temple. Il trouvait les jumeaux beaucoup trop calmes depuis l’arrivée du Seigneur Zeus, et il est allé s’assurer que tout allait bien !

\- Je vois !, fut la seule réponse du chevalier, ce qui fit réagir le Verseau.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas Shura ? Tu n’es pas toi-même aujourd’hui !

Le résident du 10ème temple garda le silence quelques instants, avant de lever la tête vers son voisin, les yeux brillant de diverses émotions. Des émotions tellement conflictuelles qu’elles coupèrent temporairement le souffle du Verseau, qui ne s’attendait pas à une telle souffrance de la part de son compagnon.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi penser d’Athéna après tout cela ! Dois-je toujours la considérer comme ma déesse, ou dois-je la renier ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Et je ne peux pas en parler avec Aphro et DM, je sais déjà ce qu’ils vont me dire. Cela fait un moment qu’ils ont perdu tout amour pour elle,… déjà qu’ils n’en avaient pas beaucoup à la base ! J’ai donc besoin d’un avis plus neutre sur la question.

Cela faisait mal à Camus de voir son ami tellement perdu, surtout à cause d’un sujet pareil. Le cas Athéna était devenu presque tabou au sein du sanctuaire. Tout le monde évitait d’en parler. Même le Pope avait abandonné l’idée de trouver des excuses à leur déesse. Plus personne n’aurait écouté de toute façon ! Il s’était contenté d’affirmer la responsabilité de Saori dans les derniers événements, sans rien dire de plus.

Le Verseau comprenait donc mieux la présence du Capricorne à présent. Il avait besoin de quelqu’un de calme pour l’aider à canaliser sa colère. Et c’était quelque chose que Camus pouvait faire ! Il avait déjà aidé son élève à surpasser sa culpabilité, alors il devrait être capable d’aider Shura.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d’être totalement neutre moi non plus. Cela fait quelque temps que je me pose également des questions sur notre déesse, et je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas. Ta réaction est donc parfaitement normale Shura. Mais tu dois garder ton calme, et ne pas te laisser envahir par ta colère. Décharge ton ressentiment en t’entraînant si tu en as besoin, cela te soulagera. Milo fait toujours cela lorsqu’il est en colère.

\- Et casser la statue d’Athéna dans mon temple, ça marcherait ?, demanda légèrement plus calme le résident du 10ème temple.

Savoir que le Verseau avait, lui aussi, des difficultés à accepter la situation était étrangement rassurant pour lui. Cela prouvait au moins que sa réaction n’était pas exagérée, et qu’il n’était pas en train de virer au dark.

La réponse arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Évite quand même de faire ça pour l’instant ! Si tu ne peux vraiment plus la supporter, tu peux toujours la laisser à Aphrodite. Je suis sûr qu’il arrivera à lui trouver une utilité.

Cette phrase amena un sourire sur le visage du Capricorne.

Aphrodite n’aurait effectivement aucun problème à lui trouver une place… en tant qu’épouvantail sans doute ! Le Poissons pouvait se montrer très créatif lorsqu’il le voulait. La statue allait donc subir quelques modifications entre ses mains. Cela sera sûrement un bon moyen de se calmer sans provoquer de catastrophes.

Shura remercia chaleureusement son ami avant de repartir à son temple.

Il avait une statue à déménager !

**# # # # # # # #**

**Bibliothèque du palais**

Toutes les tables étaient couvertes de livres, qu’ils soient ouverts ou fermés. Et au milieu de cette montagne de livres, on pouvait apercevoir une silhouette, plongée dans sa lecture et complètement coupé du monde.

\- Tu étais donc là !

Le vieil Atlante sursauta à cette voix et se retourna pour voir son ami Dohko qui le regardait d’un air réprobateur.

\- Il me semblait pourtant qu’on s’était mis d’accord, pas de surmenage ! Tu n’as pas besoin de travail supplémentaire !

La Balance se rapprocha de la table et fronça les sourcils en voyant le titre des livres. Il y avait de nombreux livres liés aux mythes et aux légendes, ainsi que des journaux datant des précédentes Guerres Saintes.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu cherches exactement ?

Au lieu de répondre, le Pope lui tendit un livre en lui montrant une page. Dohko regarda donc, surpris, ce qui était écrit. Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. Il se retourna ensuite vers son compagnon, d’un air interrogateur.

\- Tu penses que c’est lui ?

\- J’en suis sûr ! Peu de divinités ont le pouvoir de faire tout cela, et il est un des seuls à n’avoir jamais rien tenté contre la terre.

\- Il ne s’est jamais intéressé à la terre, tu veux dire !, s’exclama brusquement l’ancien vieux maître avant d’ajouter plus calmement, "Pourquoi est-ce qu’il interviendrait ? Il ne s’est jamais intéressé aux humains jusqu’à présent, alors pourquoi maintenant ?"

Shion soupira profondément avec détresse.

\- C’est justement ça le problème ! Je ne comprends pas ses raisons. J’ai regardé dans les archives, mais je n’ai rien trouvé. Je ne trouve aucune explication pour ses actes. J’espère juste qu’il n’a pas de mauvaises intentions envers nous,… contrairement à son frère.

Il était incapable d’affirmer si le dieu était un allié ou un ennemi.

Bien que son intervention dans le cas de Seiya laissait penser qu’il voulait les aider, le reste posait problème ! Ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qui était arrivé à Aioros, et ils n’avaient aucune explication pour l’État actuel de Saga. Si l’entité voulait les aider, alors pourquoi diminuer leurs forces en les privant de deux de leurs meilleurs chevaliers !

Sa réaction laissa la Balance pensive.

\- Et si c’était lié ?

\- J’espère que non !, s’écria soudainement le Bélier en se retournant vers lui. "On a déjà assez de problèmes comme ça !"

Surtout qu’un autre point dérangeait le chef du sanctuaire depuis le départ de leur invité divin. Et il avait envoyé certains chevaliers enquêter pour voir si ses suspicions étaient vérifiées ou non.


	9. Chapter 9

Allongé sur son lit, le premier résident du 3ème temple réfléchissait attentivement à toutes les choses qu’il venait d’apprendre.

Toute sa vie, on lui avait répété qu’Athéna était une déesse douce et bienveillante qu’il fallait protéger à tout prix. Et que lui, le futur chevalier d’or des Gémeaux, devait être un chevalier exemplaire pour la servir et l’aider dans sa tâche. On l’avait endoctriné à servir parfaitement une femme qu’il n’avait encore jamais vue. Et pas seulement dans le passé !

Depuis le retour des chevaliers d’or, Athéna ne s’était pas montré une seule fois. D’après ce qu’il avait compris, elle se fichait complètement de leur existence.

Et il n’aurait sûrement jamais appris cela sans intervention divine !

Le Grand Pope avait pris très à cœur sa tache d’épargner les deux Gémeaux le plus possible en leur cachant leurs récents déboires avec la déesse. Tous les Ors s’étaient d’ailleurs mis d’accord pour leur cacher la vérité … surtout à lui.

Et Saga ne savait pas s’il devait leur en être reconnaissant ou non !

D’un côté, cela voulait dire qu’ils tenaient à lui et voulaient le protéger, ce qui était une bonne chose. Mini Gémeau était même content de voir que son frère n’avait plus besoin de se cacher, et que tout le monde connaissait son existence et semblait l’apprécier.

Mais de l’autre, l’enfant avait l’impression d’être un poids, et d’être considéré comme trop faible pour se défendre lui-même. Et pour quelqu’un qui avait été élevé pour devenir un puissant chevalier, c’était difficile à accepter ! Il supportait très mal le fait d’être mis à l’écart comme ça. Il avait l’impression d’avoir échoué dans son rôle de futur chevalier.

En plus de cela, cette soudaine affection qu’on lui portait le bouleversait beaucoup. Il n’avait pas l’habitude qu’on soit aussi gentil avec lui sans raison. Le Grand Pope ne l’avait jamais traité de cette manière auparavant. Même l’amour de Kanon lui paraissait bizarre. Cela faisait un moment que son véritable frère ne lui avait plus montré ses sentiments. Il l’évitait même depuis quelque temps. Alors pourquoi être si gentil avec lui, quand son propre frère l’avait oublié.

Il n’avait rien fait de spécial pour mériter cette gentillesse. Il n’avait même rien fait du tout !

On le traitait comme un enfant normal, ce qui était totalement nouveau pour lui. Quelque chose qui ne lui avait jamais été permis jusqu’à présent. Et le pauvre petit ne savait pas comment réagir face à cela.

Depuis le début, il avait tout fait pour cacher ses sentiments et se montrer fort, parce que c’est ce qu’on s’attendait de sa part. Il ne pouvait pas flancher ! Mais les dernières révélations sur Saori avaient profondément craquelé son masque, et le Gémeau sentait bien que ce dernier était sur le point de se briser définitivement.

Saga fut incapable de retenir une larme de couler le long de son visage.

**# # # # # #**

Juste à côté, le second Gémeaux marmonnait des injures contre une certaine divinité.

\- Cette sale "bip", je savais que j’aurais dû la tuer à l’époque. J’aurais vraiment dû rester aux côtés de Poséidon. Il ne nous a jamais traités de cette façon, lui ! En plus, c’est de sa faute si Saga est dans cet état.

Le regard tourné vers la chambre de son frère, Kanon serra les dents.

À chaque fois qu’il essayait de parler à son frère, ce dernier se contentait de lui donner un sourire complètement faux en lui disant que tout allait bien. Il lui disait de ne pas s’inquiéter pour lui, mais il restait enfermé dans sa chambre pendant des heures. Plutôt contradictoire ! C’était évident qu’il allait mal, mais il refusait d’en parler à quiconque ... même à son propre frère.

L’ancien Dragon des mers avait toujours su que son jumeau était plus sensible que lui. Il avait besoin de sa présence à ses côtés pour surmonter les obstacles. Il avait besoin de quelqu’un qui l’aime pour lui, et non pour son pouvoir. Mais il l’avait abandonné !

La douleur et le ressentiment d’être mis à l’écart avaient poussé le cadet des Gémeaux à se défouler sur son frère, alors qu’il n’était pourtant pas responsable. Saga ne l’avait pourtant jamais rien reproché. Il ne l’avait pas traité différemment, même lorsque Kanon l'avait rejeté. Il s'était contenté de le regarder avec tristesse. Au bout du compte, il avait enfermé ses sentiments derrière un masque afin de ne plus souffrir. Mais il avait fini par craquer !

Kanon continua à penser au passé, pour s’arrêter aux événements du Cap Sounion.

Le chevalier/marina ne pourra jamais oublier ce qu’il s’était produit ce jour-là. Son emprisonnement était encore très frais dans son esprit, et ce, malgré les treize années qui s’étaient écoulées depuis. Mais maintenant que sa haine avait disparu, il pourrait se remémorer de cela avec plus d’objectivité. Il était tellement en colère à ce moment-là qu’il n’avait pas remarqué certains détails. Détails qu’il était désormais capable d’analyser !

Lorsque son frère était descendu du palais, ce jour-là, il n’avait pas dit un mot. Son visage était impassible, et ses yeux restaient cachés sous une frange. Même lorsqu’il s’était mis à comploter contre Shion et Athéna, Saga n’avait pas bougé. Et lorsqu’il avait enfin levé la tête, il l’avait regardé froidement, les yeux rouges, en le traitant de traître. Il l’avait ensuite enfermé et s’était détourné de lui sans la moindre émotion.

Et cette attitude ne correspondait pas du tout à son frère !

Même avec son masque, il n’arrivait pas à paraître totalement froid et détaché, pas envers lui en tout cas. Kanon avait toujours réussi à percevoir les vrais sentiments de son jumeau. Or cette fois-ci, il n’avait rien senti du tout. Il n’y avait pas la moindre émotion émanant du premier Gémeau à ce moment-là.

L’ancien marina n’avait rien remarqué à l’époque, trop occupé à maudire son frère. Il avait mis son attitude étrange et ses yeux rouges sous le coup de la colère. Mais il se rendait compte dorénavant que cette explication ne tenait pas la route.

Était-ce vraiment Saga ce jour-là, ou est-ce que l’autre avait déjà commencé à prendre possession de son corps ?

Il était encore plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu’il sentit le cosmos de Milo entrer dans le temple. Ce dernier apparut après quelques secondes.

\- Salut Milo ! Qu’est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?, questionna aussitôt le Gémeau en se forçant à se montrer aussi joyeux que possible.

\- Je venais voir si tout allait bien ! Saga n’est pas là ?, demanda le Scorpion un peu suspicieux en regardant aux alentours.

Il n’était peut-être pas le chevalier le plus intelligent du sanctuaire, mais même lui avait remarqué qu’il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. La joie du Gémeau était beaucoup trop forcée à son goût. Il avait bien fait de venir apparemment !

Le sourire du Dragon des mers se figea un peu, mais resta en place.

\- Il est dans sa chambre. Mais je peux l’appeler si tu veux ?

Il se tourna alors vers les couloirs avant de hurler :

\- Eh Saga ! Milo est venu dire bonjour !

\- Ce n’était pas nécessaire !, répliqua juste après le Scorpion. " Je serais allé le voir plus tard".

Le Gémeaux contredit sa réplique d’un geste de la main.

\- Mais non, cela lui fera plaisir de te voir, commença-t-il avant d’ajouter plus doucement en murmurant, "Et cela lui fera du bien de te voir vu son état !"

Cette dernière phrase fit froncer les sourcils du résident du 8ème temple qui l’avait parfaitement entendu. Et il ne pu que constater la véracité de ces dires en voyant l’autre Gémeau arriver, le visage totalement fermé et avec un sourire encore plus forcé que celui de son frère sur les lèvres.

C’était encore pire qu’avant !

**# # # # # #**

Un peu plus haut, un chevalier faisait des allées et venus dans son temple, comme un lion en cage.

Aiolia ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi penser.

L’absence de son frère lui parut soudainement très pesante. Il aurait adoré en discuter avec lui, mais c’était malheureusement impossible. Et la seule autre personne avec qui il aurait pu parler était toujours occupée. Il passait tout son temps entre son amant et les jumeaux. Même lorsqu’il avait traversé son temple tout à l’heure, il l’avait juste salué avant de filer.

Et penser aux Gémeaux n’améliorait pas son état.

S’il ne connaissait pas suffisamment Kanon pour se permettre des jugements, le cas de Saga était plus délicat !

Il en avait beaucoup voulu au Gémeau lorsqu’il avait appris la vérité sur son frère, même si sa colère s’était atténuée en apprenant sa schizophrénie. Leur soudain retour et le rajeunissement du Grec avaient également mis une pause sur leur relation.

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas faire des reproches à un enfant innocent !

Sans oublier, que plus le temps passait, plus il se posait des questions. Il commençait même à se remettre en question. Il trouvait cela étrange que personne n’est jamais remarqué qu’il y avait un problème avec Saga. C’était pourtant évident en regardant l’enfant que son attitude n’était pas normale. Avec le temps, quelqu’un aurait dû le voir !

Le Lion continua ses allées-venus et finit par remarquer une autre présence à ses côtés. Shaka se tenait à quelques pas de lui, le visage impassible, et les yeux grands ouverts.

Aiolia se gratta la tête nerveusement.

\- Salut Shaka ! Je ne t’avais pas vu !

\- Bonjour Aiolia ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça va, je pensais juste à mon frère !, répondit simplement le lionceau en espérant que cela suffirait.

Ce n’était d’ailleurs pas faux, puisqu’il avait vraiment pensé au Sagittaire. Même si ses pensées s’étaient ensuite tournées vers le Gémeau en titre, mais la Vierge n’était pas obligée de savoir cela.

Sa réponse fit légèrement sourire son voisin.

\- Il est vrai que la présence d’Aioros ferait beaucoup de bien à tout le monde…. surtout à Saga.

Instant de silence de la part du résident du temple.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?, demanda le Lion en regardant son compagnon avec perplexité.

\- Eh bien oui ! C’est Aioros qui a empêché Saga de craquer plus tôt. Sans lui, il aurait cédé à l’autre bien avant…. Je pensais que tu l’avais déjà remarqué depuis le temps.

La Vierge le regardait légèrement surpris, ce qui énerva Aiolia.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ! S’il tenait vraiment à lui, il n’aurait pas ordonné sa mort !

\- Justement !, commença Shaka en soupirant un peu avant de regarder son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux. " Ton frère a retardé l’inévitable, mais il ne pouvait pas l’empêcher pour autant. Sa présence seule ne suffisait pas, il aurait fallu l’intervention de Shion avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Et après avoir craqué, plus rien n’avait d’importance pour l’autre, et ton frère en a malheureusement fait les frais."

Il attendit quelques instants avant d’ajouter :

\- La présence d’Aioros a toujours été vitale pour Saga. Et le perdre à cause de son double l’a fait sombrer encore plus dans les ténèbres. Il ne peut pas guérir complètement sans lui. Alors j’espère vraiment qu’il sera de retour avant que Saga ne se rappelle de ce qui s’est passé il y a treize ans, sinon on risque d’avoir de gros problèmes.

Sur ces paroles, la Vierge laissa son compagnon réfléchir et repartit vers son temple.

Aiolia devait faire le point sur certaines choses, et pas seulement sur les deux chevaliers !

**# # # # # #**

Au bas du sanctuaire, deux cosmos bien connus d’un certain Gémeau étaient en train de s’approcher du premier temple.

Leur dieu avait été très clair !

Il fallait discuter de certaines choses avec les chevaliers de sa nièce.

Et si cette dernière était absente, c’était encore mieux !

Les deux jeunes gens avaient donc été désignés comme missionnaires pour aller au sanctuaire. Et ils avaient pris leur mission très à cœur.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Tu te sens prêt ?, demanda l’un des deux inconnus à son camarade qu’il sentait un peu nerveux.

\- Bien sûr ! C’est notre devoir de Général et nous devons respecter les ordres du Seigneur Poséidon, répondit son interlocuteur en masquant rapidement toute émotion.

Hochement de tête de la part du premier individu, qui retourna son attention vers les marches du sanctuaire. Étonnement, ils n’avaient rencontré aucun garde ou serviteur sur leur chemin, ce qui les surprenait beaucoup.

Ils arrivèrent donc rapidement au premier temple, celui du Bélier.

Mu se tenait devant eux, vêtu de son armure d’or. Son puissant cosmos fit tendre légèrement les deux habitants du sanctuaire sous-marin qui n’avaient encore jamais rencontré de chevaliers d’or (ou presque).

Le chevalier du Bélier regardait avec curiosité ces deux individus qui ne dégageaient aucune mauvaise intention. Mais ils restaient des intrus, donc la méfiance restait de rigueur.

L’un des deux marinas s’avança vers lui.

\- Salutation chevalier ! Je me nomme Sorrento de la Sirène, un des 7 Généraux du Seigneur Poséidon. Et voici mon collègue, Isaak du Kraken, commença le dénommé Sorrente en se tournant légèrement vers Isaak.

Il retourna ensuite son attention vers le chevalier et continua avec diplomatie.

\- Nous aimerions parler avec votre Grand Pope pour mettre au point certaines choses au sujet du traité de paix. Et le Seigneur Poséidon a un message à lui transmettre.

Un peu surpris, Mu mit quelques secondes à réagir. Il donna ensuite un sourire plus rassurant à ses interlocuteurs.

\- Je vois ! Je suis Mu, le chevalier d’or du Bélier. Et si vous le voulez bien, je vais demander à notre Pope s’il accepte de vous recevoir !

La Sirène hocha la tête, rassurée de ne pas être reçue avec hostilité par le chevalier d’or.

\- Bien évidemment ! Je comprends parfaitement.

L’Atlante se concentra alors pour entrer en communication par télépathie avec son maître.

En attendant, le gardien du pilier de l’Atlantique Sud se remémora toutes les consignes de sa divinité.

Le plus important, était de ne pas provoquer une nouvelle guerre. Issak et lui allaient donc devoir faire très attention à leurs paroles. Poséidon n’avait aucune envie de devoir rendre des comptes à son frère à cause de l’attitude de ses serviteurs. Ils avaient donc tous été briffés sur le comportement à avoir envers leurs anciens ennemis.

À ses côtés, le Finlandais observait avec attention le haut du sanctuaire comme s’il cherchait quelque chose.

Son regard revint ensuite vers le chevalier en réalisant qu’il avait fini sa conversation télépathique.

\- Très bien ! Notre Pope accepte de vous recevoir. Je vais donc vous amener jusqu’à lui, si vous voulez bien me suivre !, dit le Bélier en dirigeant ses invités vers la sortie du temple, montrant la vue aux marinas sur … encore plus d’escaliers.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Mu se tourna donc vers les deux Généraux pour leur demander :

\- J’espère que les marches ne vous posent aucun problème ? C’est malheureusement le seul moyen d’accéder au palais du Pope.

Un instant de silence enveloppa les deux concernés, qui commencèrent doucement à regretter d’avoir été désignés.

Ils savaient déjà qu’ils allaient devoir monter des marches, mais ils ne s’attendaient pas à en voir autant. Mais ils étaient des guerriers après tout ! Ce n’était pas quelques marches qui allait les décourager. Par contre, cette montée risquait d’être longue. Ils allaient forcément rencontrer les autres chevaliers d’or en chemin, et ils espéraient que tout se passerait bien.

Désigné comme chef de l’expédition, l’Autrichien prit donc la parole.

\- N’ayez crainte, chevalier ! Cela ne nous dérange absolument pas. C’est d’ailleurs un excellent moyen de défense contre les intrus.

Satisfait, le gardien du premier temple reprit la route vers le palais.

**Taureau :** Aucun problème. Aldébaran avait accueilli les invités avec le sourire avant de les rejoindre dans leur marche.

**Gémeaux** : Aucun problème non plus, parce que le temple était vide !

Kanon avait apparemment préféré prendre la poudre d’escampette en sentant les cosmos de ses anciens collègues, emmenant Saga avec lui.

Après tout, aucun des deux n’avait l’obligation de défendre le temple. L’ancien Dragon des mers n’était pas le chevalier en titre, donc rien ne l’obligeait à rester s’il ne le voulait pas. Et dans l’état actuel des choses, l’autre Gémeau ne pouvait pas, non plus, remplir ce rôle. Leurs présences n’étaient donc pas nécessaires, surtout qu’il n’y avait aucun danger pour l’instant … À part peut-être pour le cadet des Gémeau s’il pointait le bout de son nez devant les deux marinas, et ce dernier n’avait aucune envie de prendre le risque pour l’instant. Il ne savait pas comment ils allaient réagir en le voyant après ce qu’il s’était passé !

Ces deux derniers s’étaient d’ailleurs stoppés quelques instants dans le hall du temple, mais avaient reprit leur marche sans rien dire.

**Cancer** : Deathmask les accueillit avec toute l’amabilité dont il était capable, c’est-à-dire pas beaucoup. Mais il n’avait pas essayé d’accrocher leurs têtes sur les murs de son temple, ce qui était une bonne chose venant de lui.

Mais les deux marinas eurent quand même une soudaine envie de vite sortir du temple, poussés par leur instinct de survie.

**Lion** : Ils furent accueilli par un Aiolia pensif, qui ne parla pas beaucoup, ce qui inquiéta Mu et Aldébaran qui se promirent d’en découvrir davantage plus tard.

**Vierge** : Shaka se présenta comme d’habitude, même si tous les chevaliers pouvaient remarquer que le lionceau semblait un peu nerveux en sa présence.

Son calme et sa puissance impressionnèrent beaucoup les serviteurs de Poséidon, qui avaient rarement vu un être aussi puissant. La Vierge méritait bien sa réputation comme étant l’un des chevalier les plus puissants du sanctuaire.

**Balance** : Dohko étudia avec attention les nouveaux venus, qui frissonnèrent légèrement devant son aura à la fois calme et féroce.

Le Kraken et la Sirène s’inclinèrent d’ailleurs devant ce puissant vétéran qui avait vécu deux guerres Saintes. Le respect envers les Anciens était présent, même s’il s’agissait d’un ancien ennemi.

**Scorpion** : Milo ne posa pas de problème particulier.

Néanmoins, il s’intéressa beaucoup au Kraken qu’il savait être un ancien élève de son amant. Il avait donc bien l’intention de lui poser quelques questions plus tard.

**Sagittaire** : Toujours absent.

**Capricorne** : Shura se montra comme il le faisait depuis quelque temps, c’est-à-dire très énergique.

Le chevalier allait beaucoup mieux depuis sa visite chez Camus. Désormais, il utilisait toute son énergie lors des entraînements… beaucoup trop d’après les autres ors. Ces derniers avaient fini par trouver des excuses pour éviter d’affronter le Capricorne. L’Espagnol s’était donc tourné vers les Bronzes, et plus particulièrement Shiryu qui avait hérité d’ Excalibur.

Résultat des courses : le pauvre Japonais était devenu le partenaire attitré de Shura pour les entraînements.

**Verseau** : Un froid glacial accueillit le groupe, froid très familier pour une certaine personne qui rechercha immédiatement le propriétaire du cosmos.

Ce dernier apparut alors dans toute sa splendeur, et le pauvre Isaak fut incapable de cacher son trouble.

\- Maître Camus !, murmura-t-il doucement avec émotion en observant son ancien maître.

Mais fidèle à lui-même, le Verseau salua froidement ses invités après avoir regardé le Kraken un instant.

Les retrouvailles seront pour plus tard !

**Poissons** : Une rose dans la bouche, Aphrodite se montra à eux sous son plus beau jour.

Son apparition troubla un peu les Généraux qui se regardèrent un moment avant de retourner leur attention vers le chevalier. Comprenant leur problème, Milo vint à leur secours en leur murmurant à l’oreille : "garçon".

Les jeunes hommes hochèrent légèrement la tête pour le remercier.

Ils avaient eu très peur de commettre un impair en se trompant sur son sexe, mais ils n’avaient pas osé le demander non plus. Grâce au Scorpion, ils n’auront pas de problèmes.

**Palais du Pope**

Assis sur son trône, le Pope se présenta à eux dans toute sa grandeur, vêtu de sa tenue d’apparat.

Les Bronzes se tenaient autour de lui, revêtus de leurs armures divines pour l’occasion. Même si leurs invités n’avaient pas de mauvaises intentions, ils restaient des serviteurs de Poséidon. Les chevaliers avaient donc le devoir de paraître sous leur meilleur jour afin de décourager leurs ennemis en cas de problème.

Les Généraux présentèrent leur respect au dirigeant du sanctuaire et le remercièrent de bien vouloir les recevoir, surtout en connaissant le passif entre leurs divinités respectives.

L’Atlante les rassura rapidement.

\- Nous sommes au courant pour le traité de paix imposé par le Seigneur Zeus. Mais je dois avouer que je ne m’attendais pas à recevoir la visite impromptue de deux guerriers du sanctuaire sous-marin. Nous aurions pu vous accueillir plus convenablement si nous avions été prévenus à l’avance.

Les deux marinas grimacèrent légèrement au sous-entendu. Leur divinité n’avait, effectivement, pas prévenu le sanctuaire, ce qui aurait pu être considéré comme une invasion. Vu les circonstances, les chevaliers avaient bien réagi à leur intrusion.

Isaak tourna aussitôt la tête vers la Sirène. C’était lui le chef, c’était donc à lui de répondre !

Sorrento se sentit donc obligé d’expliquer.

\- Nous sommes sincèrement désolés pour ce manque de politesse. La vérité, c’est que… le Seigneur Poséidon ne voulait pas risquer de tomber sur sa nièce. Il a donc préféré ne pas prévenir afin d’éviter cela.

Le pauvre Autrichien était nerveux d’expliquer tout cela, car il avait peur de la réaction des chevaliers à cette annonce. Ils n’allaient sûrement pas apprécier ce comportement à l’égard de leur déesse.

Mais contre toute attente, le marina n’entendit aucune protestation, ni aucun cri. Tout ce qu’il voyait autour de lui, étaient des soupirs et des visages blasés. Le Grand Pope, lui-même, semblait étrangement fatigué d’un seul coup.

\- Je vois ! Et quel est le message que votre Seigneur voulait me donner ?

Le gardien du pilier de l’Atlantique Nord chercha ses mots pendant quelques secondes avant de s’exprimer avec appréhension.

\- Certains détails de ce message ne doivent pas être entendus par tous. Serait-il donc possible d’en discuter en privé ?

Shion fronça un peu les sourcils à cette demande, mais accéda tout de même à sa requête. Il amena donc la Sirène vers son bureau en laissant le Kraken avec les chevaliers.

Ce dernier, très nerveux d’être laissé seul, fut rapidement accosté par le Cygne qui était très heureux de retrouver son ancien condisciple. Camus suivit son élève peu après.

Les autres chevaliers, quant à eux, se mirent à discuter entre eux en attendant le retour de leur supérieur.

* * *

De retour au troisième temple, les Gémeaux étaient revenus de leur petite escapade en voyageant à travers les dimensions.

Kanon avait néanmoins été forcé par le Pope à venir au palais pour la réunion lorsque ce dernier avait appris son absence lors de l’ascension des marinas. Le cadet des Gémeau avait donc respecté son ordre, mais à sa manière. Shion avait oublié de préciser que le Grec était supposé se montrer à ses invités, et l’ancien marina en avait profité.

Il était resté cacher derrière un pilier pour ne pas se faire remarquer, avec son frère à ses côtés.

Il était ensuite rentré au temple dès que possible en cherchant un nouveau moyen pour les éviter lors de leur descente. Mais il sentit un problème dans le cosmos de son jumeau.

La tête basse, le pauvre enfant était en train de trembler, ce qui fit réagir aussitôt le Dragon des Mers.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Saga ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu as froid ?

Le Gémeau s’empressa d’étudier son frère avec attention pour voir s’il avait loupé quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi tu les évites ?, demanda subitement l’enfant, le visage toujours caché.

Kanon se figea légèrement à cette question, mais se força à sourire.

\- Je ne voulais pas prendre de risques avec des ennemis de notre déesse. Et ils auraient pu te faire du mal !

\- Tu mens !, s’écria aussitôt le Gémeaux en taille réduite.

\- Tu les connais très bien, c’est pour cela que tu as fui ! Tu ne voulais pas les affronter. Mais comment est-ce que tu les as connus ? Pas en combattant en tout cas vu ta réaction à leur égard !, continua l’enfant en levant la tête vers son frère, les yeux en larmes.

Il en avait assez qu’on lui cache tout ce qui se passait, et c’était encore pire lorsqu’il était question de Kanon. Cela lui faisait mal de voir que son propre frère lui mentait. Et maintenant, ces mensonges ne concernaient plus seulement le sanctuaire. Même le sanctuaire sous-marin était impliqué ! Les serviteurs de Poséidon en savaient plus que lui sur son propre sanctuaire.

\- Je …, commença Kanon avant d’être interrompu par le petit.

\- Et tu ne t’es jamais préoccupé de moi quand nous étions enfants. Pas depuis notre arrivée au sanctuaire en tout cas ! Alors pourquoi es-tu aussi gentil maintenant ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé entre nous pour que tu te sentes aussi coupable ?, demanda mini Saga en continuant à pleurer.

Silence total.

Le deuxième Gémeau s’était complètement gelé à l’exclamation de son frère, et il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne trouvait pas le courage de lui expliquer ce qu’il s’était passé à l’époque. Surtout que ces souvenirs risquaient de briser complètement l’enfant tel qu’il était maintenant.

Cette réaction brisa encore un peu plus le cœur de l’enfant, qui voyait en ce silence une preuve que personne ne lui faisait confiance. Saga s’enfuit donc du temple sous les cris de Kanon et descendit toutes les marches en pleurant.

Il continua à courir droit devant, même après avoir quitté le sanctuaire.


	11. Chapter 11

Rien aux arènes, ni aux cuisines !

Pas plus de chances à l’infirmerie. Son dernier occupant ayant déjà quitté les lieux depuis quelques jours. Ne supportant pas de rester couché dans un lit sans rien faire, Seiya avait fui l’endroit dès que possible.

En tout cas, cela voulait dire qu’il n’était pas là non plus !

Kanon se mordit les lèvres avec nervosité.

Il avait déjà regardé dans tous les temples, et il n’avait rien trouvé. Il avait également fouillé tous les lieux où il aurait pu se trouver. Sans succès ! Le seul endroit où il n’avait pas encore cherché, c’était dans le palais du Pope, mais Aphrodite avait vérifié pour lui. Et s’il allait là-bas, il devra obligatoirement rendre des comptes à Shion. Mais le pire, c’est qu’il tombera forcément sur les marinas.

En effet, le Pope avait permis aux deux Généraux de Poséidon de rester au sanctuaire quelques jours le temps de tout régler. Et ce séjour ne rassurait pas du tout l’ancien marina qui savait qu’il finirait par tomber sur eux un jour ou l’autre. Mais il aurait tout de même préféré ne pas les voir dès le premier jour.

Malheureusement, les circonstances ne lui laissaient pas beaucoup le choix.

\- Tu dois aller en parler à Maître Shion, Kanon ! On ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps. Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferai moi-même !

Le cadet des Gémeaux tourna la tête pour regardait le Bélier qui le regardait mécontent, avec les sourcils froncés.

L’actuel chevalier du Bélier avait été un des premiers, avec le Taureau, à avoir été mis au courant de la disparition d’un des résidents du troisième temple, dû à leur proximité. Ces temples avaient été les premiers visités par le second Gémeau lorsque ce dernier s’était inquiété de ne pas voir revenir Saga après quelques heures.

Les deux chevaliers avaient donc été réquisitionnés pour participer aux recherches. Même Kiki avait aidé. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par les autres chevaliers d’or. Au final, la plupart des ors avaient été mis au courant de l’histoire. Mais Kanon leur avait expressément demandé de ne rien dire à Shion pour le moment.

Malheureusement, plus le temps passait, plus cette requête était difficile à respecter. Elle était également devenue risquée, car pendant ce temps, Saga était livré à lui-même.

Le Gémeau soupira avec fatalité.

\- Je sais ! Je vais lui dire.

\- Si tu veux, je peux t’accompagner ?, demanda Milo qui avait été appelé à l’aide par Kanon dès que ce dernier s’était rendu compte de l’urgence de la situation. Demande qui fut accueillit avec joie par l’ancien Dragon des mers.

Mu soupira légèrement et hocha la tête.

\- Très bien ! En attendant, je continuerais les recherches.

Milo agrippa donc son comparse pour s’assurer qu’il ne se défile pas, et il le traîna vers le palais malgré les protestations de l’autre.

**# # # # # #**

**Palais du Pope**

Pendant que la situation dégénérait au bas du sanctuaire, le Pope réfléchissait aux révélations du Général de la sirène.

La présence de deux Généraux ne l’avait pas surpris tant que cela vu les révélations du Seigneur Zeus, même si l’un d’entre eux était supposé être mort. C’était leur cas à eux aussi, et ils étaient pourtant bien vivants. Il paraissait donc logique que les serviteurs des autres dieux aient droit à la même faveur.

Apprendre le retour de Poséidon, délivré de sa jarre, n’avait rien de rassurant, mais le marina l’avait assuré qu’ils n’avaient aucune mauvaise intention à leur égard. Leur dieu tenait vraiment à respecter le traité. Ils n’avaient donc rien à craindre de ce côté là.

Le reste était néanmoins plus inquiétant !

Il semblerait, que certaines de ses craintes s’étaient révélés justes.

L’Ancien Bélier commença à entendre de plus en plus de mouvements à l’extérieur ce qui le vit sortir de son bureau pour en savoir plus.

Depuis quelques heures, il sentait une certaine agitation dans le sanctuaire, mais il avait cela sur le compte de la présence de leurs invités. Les chevaliers devaient se sentir tendus en leurs présences. Mais maintenant, il se demandait si c’était vraiment le cas. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment sur le sujet, et après plus de deux siècles à s’occuper des affaires du sanctuaire, il avait appris à toujours se fier à ses intuitions.

En chemin, il tomba sur Isaak et Sorrento qui discutaient avec animation. Ils cessèrent pourtant leur discussion en voyant arriver le chef du sanctuaire.

Shion s’excusa aussitôt de l’intrusion.

\- Désolé de vous déranger, mais je m’inquiétais un peu. Je trouve qu’il y a beaucoup d’agitation soudainement.

La Sirène regarda son collègue un instant, puis se retourna vers le Pope.

\- Vous aussi ! On a également remarqué qu’il y avait du mouvement depuis notre arrivée. Et pourtant, j’ai l’impression que notre présence n’a rien à voir avec cela.

L’Atlante fronça les sourcils à cette constatation. Alors comme ça, il n’était pas le seul à avoir cette impression.

Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre dans le hall, suivi par un gémissement de désespoir. Shion vit rapidement apparaître Milo, tirant un Gémeau pas très motivé de se retrouver devant les deux personnes qu’il essayait d’éviter depuis plusieurs heures. Ces derniers s’étaient d’ailleurs figés à l’entrée de l’ancien Général de Poséidon, et avaient préférés garder le silence.

\- Regardez qui voilà ! Tu as enfin décidé de te montrer Kanon !

L’exclamation de son supérieur lui donnait encore plus envie de fuir, mais il était fermement tenu par le Scorpion qui décida d’aider un peu son ami.

\- Grand Pope ! Kanon a quelque chose à vous dire.

La surprise pris place sur les traits du Pope qui remarqua la grande nervosité du chevalier par intérim. Et cette nervosité ne semblait pas dû uniquement à la présence de ses anciens collègues.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Kanon ? Tu peux parler sans crainte.

\- Euh...Je…, commença le Gémeau, avant de se mordre les lèvres et de détourner le regard.

La réaction était tellement inhabituelle de sa part que le chef du sanctuaire sentit l’inquiétude renflouer en lui. Les marinas, eux-mêmes, regardaient la scène les yeux écarquillés. Ils n’avaient jamais vu l’ancien Dragon des mers réagir ainsi. Ils l’avaient toujours vu sûr de lui, sans la moindre trace de peur. Ce nouveau Kanon ressemblait donc à un alien pour eux.

Le Pope, quant à lui, eut un soudain déclic.

Il avait déjà vu le Grec se comportait ainsi une fois, le jour de leur retour, quand il leur avait montré le rajeunissement de Saga. Et il l’avait également vu ainsi quelques fois lorsqu’il était enfant. À chaque fois, son frère était concerné de près ou de loin.

Il préféra néanmoins demander pour en être sûr.

\- Est-ce qu’il y a un problème avec Saga ?

Le soudain tic du deuxième résident du troisième temple lui donna la réponse à sa question.

Ce dernier finit par trouver le courage de parler, soutenu par Milo.

\- Saga a disparu !, dit-il rapidement sans regarder son supérieur.

...

\- Pardon ! Tu peux répéter ?

\- Saga a disparu Grand Pope. On l’a cherché partout pendant des heures, mais on ne l’a pas trouvé, répondit le Scorpion face au mutisme de son compagnon.

L’annonce causa un gros choc.

\- Comment ça, il a disparu depuis plusieurs heures ? Cela ne vous est pas venu à l’idée de me prévenir tout de suite au lieu d’attendre ! Dois-je vraiment vous rappeler qu’il est actuellement un enfant de 7 ans qui a besoin de protection ? Mais à quoi est-ce que vous pensiez ?

Shion continua à disputer les deux chevaliers en oubliant complètement les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, qui choisirent ce moment pour rappeler leurs présences.

\- Pouvons-nous vous aider pour les recherches Grand Pope ?

Ce dernier détourna son attention de ses victimes, à leur grand soulagement, pour réfléchir à leur proposition.

\- Inutile de vous déranger, vous êtes nos invités ! Cela nous concerne personnellement. De plus, vous ne connaissez pas le chevalier des Gémeaux.

\- Au contraire, je pense que cela serait un excellent moyen de nous entraider. Vous aurez sûrement besoin de toute l’aide disponible. Et si ce Saga est bien le frère jumeau de Kanon, alors nous n’aurons aucun problème pour le reconnaître, réfuta le serviteur de Poséidon en jetant un coup d’œil au Gémeau présent.

La logique de ce commentaire était indéniable. L’enfant devait être retrouvé au plus vite. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas se permettre de refuser de l’aide de qui que ce soit, même s’il s’agissait d’un ancien ennemi.

Shion accepta donc la proposition et commença à donner des ordres.

* * *

 

**En ville**

Assis dans une ruelle sombre, l’enfant regardait traverser les passants en retenant ses larmes.

Après avoir quitté le sanctuaire, il avait continué à courir sans regarder où il allait. Il avait tellement couru qu’il s’était perdu au milieu de la ville. Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il était dehors, mais vu la position du soleil, cela devait faire au moins 4 ou 5 heures, peut-être même plus. Il avait un peu perdu la notion du temps depuis qu’il était ici.

Lorsqu’il s’était enfin calmé, il avait regardé les environs pour constater qu’il ne reconnaissait absolument rien, ni personne.

La plupart des passants le regardaient à la dérobée, de manière plus ou moins discrète. D’autres, au contraire ne se gênaient pas pour le dévisager avec pitié ou désapprobation.

Sans doute le prenait-il pour un orphelin des rues essayant de fuir quelque chose ! Et ils n’auraient pas totalement tord. Mais tous ces regards mettaient l’enfant mal à l’aise. Il s’était donc engouffré dans la ruelle la plus proche pour échapper à tout cela.

À présent, le mini Gémeau se retrouvait seul et affamé dans un lieu inconnu.

Il pourra toujours essayer d’utiliser son cosmos pour tenter de retrouver son chemin, mais pour l’instant, Saga n’avait pas envie d’être retrouvé. Ce genre de comportement ne lui ressemblait peut-être pas, mais il n’en avait rien à faire. Il avait atteint son point de rupture, et il avait besoin d’extérioriser sa souffrance. Il n’était qu’un enfant après tout, peu importe ce que son maître semblait vouloir croire.

Il avait tout fait pour bien se comporter depuis son arrivée dans ce monde étrange. Il avait refoulé ses sentiments, comme il le faisait depuis des années. Il avait pris l’habitude de faire cela. Mais les choses étaient plus compliquées ici, car on lui disait de faire le contraire. On le poussait à se comporter comme un enfant normal et à laisser tomber les masques, quelque chose qu’il rêvait de faire depuis tellement longtemps.

Mais la peur était toujours là !

Il avait tellement pris l’habitude de cacher ses émotions qu’il ne savait plus comment les montrer. C’était devenu un réflexe pour lui de porter un masque devant autrui. La seule exception étant Aioros qui lui avait fait bien comprendre dès leur première rencontre qu’il voulait être ami avec le vrai lui, et non pas avec la personne qu’il montrait aux autres. Saga avait d’ailleurs éclaté en larmes ce jour-là.

Ce fut le début d’une grande et belle amitié, et Saga espérait qu’elle ne se briserait jamais.

Le petit Grec aurait d’ailleurs bien aimé savoir ce qu’il était advenu de son meilleur ami, mais le sujet semblait être tabou au sein du sanctuaire. Et ce n’était pas uniquement dû à son absence. Malheureusement, cela faisait partie des sujets auxquels on refusait de lui parler.

Des cris fusèrent soudainement devant lui, ce qui fit sursauter l’enfant. Il leva la tête pour voir un couple se disputer bruyamment, attirant inévitablement l’attention sur eux.

Pour éviter de se faire remarquer à cause d’eux, le petit préféra s’enfoncer encore plus dans la ruelle. Il ne risquait pas grand-chose après tout. Il avait beau être un enfant, il restait un apprenti chevalier d’or. Il était donc plus fort qu’un homme ordinaire.

Ce que Saga avait oublié, c’est qu’il existait des dangers beaucoup plus graves en ce monde !

Voir ce petit amas de cosmos seul dans une ruelle avait attiré l’attention d’une force ténébreuse qui commença à se diriger silencieusement vers sa cible.

Doucement ! Tout doucement !

La masse sombre s’arrêta finalement juste derrière lui et attaqua.

Un gémissement d’agonie retentit alors, surprenant l’enfant qui se retourna aussitôt pour voir une ombre découpée en deux. À côté d’elle, se trouvait un homme, le visage caché sous son chapeau, et le bras tendu vers son adversaire.

Saga compris rapidement que cet homme venait de le sauver de cette créature.

Il paniqua un peu en se rendant compte que son imprudence avait failli lui coûter très cher. En voyant cela, l’inconnu se rapprocha de lui pour le rassurer.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien petit ?

\- Qu...Qu’est-ce que c’était ?

\- C’était une ombre ! Une créature déjà morte, et qui a profité de l’ouverture du passage pour fuir dans le monde des vivants. Les morts n’ont plus leurs places sur cette terre, mais certains d’entre eux ne semble pas d’accord avec cela.

\- Merci Monsieur. Vous m’avez sauvé la vie !, finit-il par dire après s’être calmé.

\- De rien gamin. C’était mon devoir. Mais que fais-tu ici tout seul ? Ces ruelles sont très dangereuses, surtout pour un enfant.

\- Je me suis enfui !, murmurant l’enfant d’une petite voix, l’air penaud.

Pour empirer les choses, son estomac se mit à gargouiller, ce qui fit rougir le Grec. L’individu éclata de rire et proposa au Gémeau d’aller manger un peu avant de discuter. Méfiant, mais affamé, ce dernier finit par accepter. S’il avait voulu lui faire du mal, il ne l’aurait pas sauvé avant.

De plus, cet homme lui semblait étrangement familier !

Ses yeux étaient toujours cachés, mais son sourire était bien visible. Son aura, forte et bienveillante en même temps, était également impossible à manquer. Aux yeux du plus jeune, il était la définition même d’un héros de l’Antiquité. C’était le genre d’homme auquel tous les apprentis chevaliers voulaient ressembler.

L’inconnu l’emmena manger dans un petit café tout proche, où il ordonna plein de nourritures. En voyant l’air éberluer de son interlocuteur, il expliqua avec le sourire.

\- Quand on est triste, cela fait du bien de manger ! Et dans ton cas, mon bonhomme, cela ne peut pas te faire de mal. Tu es un peu trop maigre de toute façon, alors ça va te remplumer.

Il lui pinça légèrement la joue en disant cela, ce qui fit grommeler le garçon. Mais ce dernier finit tout de même par sourire face à cet énergumène qui lui rappelait vraiment une certaine personne. Sans même s’en apercevoir, il finit par se détendre en sa compagnie et commença à lui parler de ses problèmes.

Des mensonges de son frère et des autres ! De sa mise à l’égard ! De sa souffrance face à tout cela !

Mais pas une seule fois, il n’avait parlé du sanctuaire, ou de quoi que ce soit qui y était relié. Il s’était contenté de parler de lui et de sa relation avec les autres sans mentionner leurs noms. Il les présentait comme des frères, des cousins, ou des oncles. Cela faisait du bien de tout révéler, et c’était plus facile de le faire avec un inconnu. C’est bien pour cela que les psychologues existaient après tout !

L’individu écouta silencieusement le plus jeune en le laissant terminer.

\- Tu sais ! Il arrive souvent que les adultes mentent aux enfants pour les protéger. Ce n’est pas par manque de confiance qu’ils font cela, mais pour les empêcher de souffrir. Si tes proches t’ont menti, c’est parce qu’ils t’aiment. Et pour réparer leurs erreurs, ils cherchent à t’épargner des vérités douloureuses. Tu devrais profiter de la présence des êtres que tu aimes et qui t’aime pendant que tu le peux encore, sinon tu risques de le regretter. Discute avec ta famille à cœur ouvert, tu te sentiras mieux ensuite !

Ces paroles laissèrent le Gémeau pensif.

Il finit tranquillement son repas, tout en profitant de l’aura calme et reposante de son hôte. Il lui promit ensuite de régler tous ses problèmes une fois rentré chez lui.

L’homme hocha simplement la tête et sortit avec le garçon à l’extérieur.

Dehors, le soleil commençait à se coucher.

Saga se dit alors qu’il était temps de rentrer. Son frère et ses amis devaient s’inquiéter pour lui. Il se tourna vers l’inconnu en ouvrant la bouche, mais il fut interrompu par un cri de soulagement.

\- SAGA !!!

Son frère apparut alors un peu loin, et il se jeta immédiatement sur lui en le serrant dans ses bras. L’enfant sentit même des larmes couler le long de son visage. Se sentant coupable, le plus jeune lui rendit son étreinte en marmonna des excuses.

Il n’avait jamais eu l’intention de faire du mal à son jumeau, il voulait juste savoir. Mais il se rendait compte à présent que cette connaissance était inutile pour l’instant. Ils lui diront la vérité lorsqu’il sera prêt à l’écouter. Et pour l’instant, il n’était probablement pas prêt pour l’entendre. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici, il se sentait apaisé.

Il continua à profiter de la chaleur de son frère, sans remarquer la disparition de son psychologue d’un jour, ni l’apparition de plusieurs personnes.

Tous les chevaliers ayant participé aux recherches les observaient, soulagés de voir le premier Gémeau sain et sauf. Ils se détournèrent ensuite pour laisser un peu d’intimité aux deux résidents du troisième temple. Les marinas les avaient également suivis, et cette scène les troublait beaucoup. Kanon leur paraissait tellement différent d’un seul coup. Ils n’auraient jamais imaginé le voir aussi tendre et affectueux envers quelqu’un.

Comme quoi, tout change !


	12. Chapter 12

Les jours suivants furent plus calmes, mais toujours aussi stressants.

Le lendemain suivant son retour, Saga avait grandi. Mais il n’avait toujours pas récupéré son véritable corps. Il avait actuellement l’apparence d’un adolescent de quatorze ans, le même âge qu’il avait lors de la tragédie qui avait frappé le sanctuaire autrefois.

Ses souvenirs, quant à eux, étaient plus confus.

Il se souvenait de tout ce qui s’était passé jusqu’à cet âge, mais heureusement, il n’avait pas encore récupéré les souvenirs les plus douloureux. Mais vu les circonstances, cela risquait d’arriver tôt ou tard.

Il serait donc préférable que quelqu’un se dévoue pour lui avouer la vérité avant que cela n’arrive. Tout le monde était d’accord sur le fait qu’ils ne devaient pas laisser les choses se faire toutes seules, sinon cela risquait d’être une catastrophe. Si cela devait arriver, Saga risquait de craquer une nouvelle fois. Cela serait peut-être encore pire cette fois-ci, car le Gémeau avait laissé tomber son masque. Ce même masque qui l’avait protégé de la douleur pendant des années, avant de provoquer sa chute.

Le problème, c’est que personne n’avait le courage de le faire !

Le nouveau Gémeau rendait les ors très nerveux. Ils se rappelaient très bien de lui à cet âge, le moment où tout avait changé. Ils avaient tous beaucoup de souvenirs avec l’adolescent, qu’ils soient bons ou mauvais. Le cas était très différent pour l’enfant qu’il avait été ces derniers temps, puisqu’ils n’avaient, pour la plupart, jamais connu le Grec aussi jeune. Et même pour ceux qui l’avaient connu, les souvenirs étaient très flous. À part pour Kanon et Shion, bien évidemment !

Le voir avec cette apparence était donc difficile à supporter pour eux. Pas parce qu’ils le détestaient, mais parce qu’ils ne savaient pas comment agir avec lui.

D’un côté, il n’était plus un enfant, donc ils ne pouvaient plus le traiter comme tel. De l’autre, il n’était pas encore l’homme avec lequel ils avaient combattu, bien qu’il était déjà le chevalier d’or des Gémeaux. Son apparence était aussi très proche de l’adulte qu’il avait été. Il n’avait pas beaucoup changé depuis son adolescence, du moins physiquement en tout cas. C’était un vrai paradoxe qui leur donnait mal à la tête.

Et ce n’était pas beaucoup plus facile à vivre pour Saga.

Les souvenirs des dernières semaines étaient également présents en lui, ce qui l’ avait rendu assez confus pendant un temps. Il avait eu un peu de mal à faire le tri entre les anciens et les nouveaux souvenirs, mais maintenant, il semblait avoir atteint un certain équilibre. Il avait enfin réussi à mettre un terme à ses démons d’enfants, mais les autres allaient être beaucoup plus difficiles à surmonter.

Et certains événements allaient bientôt le prouver, au grand désespoir des ors, qui se sentiront coupables de n’avoir rien dit plus tôt !

**# # # # # #**

Assez bizarrement, les seuls à ne pas être nerveux en sa présence étaient les Bronzes.

S’ils avaient été assez perplexes avec l’enfant, l’adolescent leur posait moins de problèmes. Il ressemblait beaucoup plus au chevalier qu’ils avaient connu, même si son caractère était différent. Mais étant donné que lors de leur première rencontre, il avait déjà été complètement brisé et avait perdu tout espoir, cette différence n’était pas une mauvaise chose. Ils préféraient le nouveau Gémeau à l’ancien.

C’était notamment le cas d’un certain Pégase qui avait profité de l’occasion pour apprendre à mieux connaître son aîné, sans la culpabilité qui l’étouffait. Et, bien évidemment, Kanon était dans les bagages.

Aux yeux du canasson, Saga était un chevalier qu’il admirait beaucoup. C’était un homme qui avait profondément souffert, mais qui avait pourtant su accomplir son devoir malgré tout. Seiya ne lui avait jamais reproché ce qu’il s’était passé lors de la bataille du sanctuaire, au contraire même. Il était bien placé pour savoir que le Gémeau avait été le premier à souffrir de la situation. Il avait très bien vu la différence entre les deux Saga.

Il en été de même pour la guerre sainte contre Hadès qui avait eu lieu peu après. Les renégats avaient risqué leur honneur de chevalier afin d’accomplir leur mission. Ces chevaliers méritaient largement leur respect et leur admiration. Même Deathmask avait finalement accompli son devoir.

La résurrection des ors était donc un événement très réjouissant. Ils méritaient tous de profiter de cette nouvelle vie, surtout Saga. Mais pour cela, le Grec devait surmonter certains obstacles.

Le jeune Japonais avait donc bien l’intention de lui montrer comment vivre pleinement sa nouvelle vie. Le monde moderne recelait de nombreux loisirs qu'il s'était fait une joie de lui faire découvrir. C’était également une bonne occasion pour lui d’oublier une certaine personne.

Et pour aujourd’hui, c’était le poker !

Voilà pourquoi on pouvait apercevoir quatre personnes en train de jouer aux cartes au sein du troisième temple : trois adolescents et un adulte.

En effet, le vainqueur d’Hadès avait réussi à mettre la main sur un certain poulet rôti pour jouer avec eux. Comme il le disait si bien : "plus on est de fous, plus on rit ". C’était plus amusant de jouer à quatre, que de jouer à trois.

Les cartes en main, Seiya grinça des dents en regardant ce qu’il avait, c’est-à-dire rien du tout ! Il n’avait même pas une petite paire.

Un grincement très significatif pour les autres joueurs qui n’avaient aucun problème à lire en lui. Le cheval ailé n’était pas très doué quand il s’agissait de bluffer, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il n’avait pas encore gagné une seule partie jusqu’à présent.

Doubles paires, Brelans, et même Carré avaient fini sur la table pendant plusieurs heures.

Kanon et Ikki étaient, bien évidemment, les principaux vainqueurs. Ils se bataillaient constamment à chaque partie. Néanmoins, Saga avait pourtant réussi à gagner une fois, faisant de Seiya l’éternel dernier.

\- Brelan de dames, annonça le Phénix en posant les cartes sur la table.

\- Et Merde !, s’exclama aussitôt le seul adulte présent, ce qui lui valu un coup de coude de la part de son voisin de table. "Pourquoi fallait-il que tu aies des dames ?", continua-t-il avec désespoir en posant ses propres cartes, révélant un brelan de dix.

L’ancien résident de l’île de la reine morte tapa un grand coup dans le dos du Dragon en riant, faisant tousser ce dernier.

\- Désolé vieux ! Je t’ai eu cette fois-ci.

Il jeta ensuite un regard à l’heure pour constater qu’il était déjà l’heure de partir. Il salua donc ses camarades avant de s’en aller. Le Japonais restant, quant à lui, continuait à déprimer à cause de son talent inexistant aux cartes. Mais il finit par reprendre espoir, et demanda, avec les cartes en main :

\- On se refait une dernière partie à trois ?

Le premier Gémeau cacha un sourire, contrairement à son frère qui rit ouvertement. Kanon le regarda ensuite d’un air narquois.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir continuer Seiya ! Je doute que cela soit différent des 5 dernières parties ! Tu devrais plutôt essayer un autre jeu.

\- Non ! Je réussirais à gagner une fois. Je refuse d’abandonner !

Cette exclamation, remplie de conviction et de volonté, fit ricaner l’adolescent temporaire. Cela lui faisait plaisir de voir un jeune homme aussi énergique.

\- On ne peut pas lui reprocher de manquer de volonté en tout cas !

\- Ça, c’est sûr ! Seiya ne sait pas ce que le mot abandonner veut dire, même s’il s’agit d’un jeu. À croire que c’est le signe qui veut cela !, déclara l’ancien marina avec un soupir.

Son frère réfléchit un instant, avant de hocher la tête en souriant affectueusement.

\- C’est vrai que niveau volonté, il ressemble beaucoup à ‘Ros !

\- ‘Ros ! C’est qui ?, demanda le Pégase, un peu confus, aux deux gardiens du temple.

Le deuxième gardien se traita mentalement d’imbécile pour avoir commencé le sujet. Il avait dit cela sans réfléchir. En plus, le Japonais n’aidait pas du tout avec ses questions. C’était pourtant évident de qui il parlait. Il n’existait pas 50 000 personnes du signe du Sagittaire et dont le surnom pouvait être ‘Ros !

\- Il parle d’Aioros, Seiya !, déclara simplement Kanon en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour lui faire passer le message.

Ce dernier écarquilla aussitôt les yeux à la réponse.

\- Oh ! Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez si proches tous les deux !

Saga les regarda tous les deux, les sourcils froncés. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi tout le monde s’acharnait à éviter le sujet. Que s’était-il passé pour qu’ils évitent tous de parler d’Aioros ? Seiya était peut-être la meilleure option pour en apprendre davantage.

\- On se connaît depuis qu’on est tout petit, c’est mon meilleur ami ! On ne se cache absolument rien lui et moi. Aioros a toujours été à mes côtés.

Il continua ensuite d’un air très tendre.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais fait sans lui !

Cette dernière phrase fut prononcé très doucement, à peine plus qu’un murmure, mais elle fut parfaitement entendu par les deux chevaliers. Le plus jeune tourna son attention vers son aîné sans savoir quoi faire. Ce dernier détourna la tête, désespéré.

Il se reprochait d’avoir amené le sujet Aioros sur le tapis, alors que tous les ors avaient fait de leur mieux pour éviter cela. Il s’en voulait d’autant plus qu’il connaissait parfaitement les liens qui unissaient les deux amis d’enfance. Ils avaient toujours été très proches, à tel point qu’il s’était souvent senti jaloux du Sagittaire. Son frère passait plus de temps avec lui qu’avec son propre jumeau.

Un cosmos se fit soudainement sentir près du temple, et fit sursauter le Dragon des mers. Sans perdre une seconde, il ouvrit une autre dimension et sauta dedans sans dire un mot.

Éberlués, les deux chevaliers restants ne surent pas quoi dire face à cette réaction.

Le Général de la Sirène apparut quelques secondes plus tard, le regard attiré vers l’endroit où s’était tenu le portail quelques instants plus tôt. Il avait parfaitement ressenti le cosmos de son ancien collègue disparaître brusquement en sentant le sien. Mais, une fois de plus, ce dernier avait réussi à lui échapper.

Seiya fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur.

\- Salut Sorrento ! Isaak n’est pas avec toi ?

\- Non, il est toujours au temple du Verseau. Et il m’a dit qu’il voulait discuter avec le chevalier du Scorpion, mais je ne sais pas de quoi.

Pégase grimaça légèrement à cette annonce en devinant le sujet de la discussion. Si le Kraken ressemblait un tant soit peu à son ancien condisciple, alors le sujet de la conversation n’était pas difficile à deviner. Même lui avait compris ! On dirait bien qu’ Isaak avait fini par apprendre la relation qu’entretenaient Camus et Milo.

Loin de se douter des pensées du Bronze, Sorrento observait l’actuel gardien du temple avec attention.

Cela lui faisait bizarre de voir quelqu’un qui ressemblait autant à Kanon, en sachant très bien que ce n’était pas lui. Même si tous les marinas avaient été mis au courant de l’existence du jumeau, il n’aurait jamais imaginé le voir en personne un jour. Poséidon les avait également prévenus de l’actuel problème de taille qui avait frappé le chevalier des Gémeaux pour éviter qu’ils disent quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas. Mais cela n’empêchait pas la perplexité.

Même en sachant la vérité, Isaak et lui avaient été surpris en voyant un enfant qui ressemblait à une mini version du traître. Et la ressemblance était encore plus flagrante avec sa version adolescente. Il n’avait aucun doute sur le fait qu’ils devaient être très difficiles à différencier physiquement en temps normal. Heureusement qu’ils n’avaient pas le même caractère !

Son sujet d’observation pencha légèrement la tête face à cette attention, les yeux brillant d’interrogations, ce qui fit réagir le marina.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je ne fais que passer ! Passez une bonne soirée !

Son départ fit également remarquer l’heure à Seiya, qui dit au revoir au Gémeau avant de filer lui aussi. Une fois seul, le Grec se mit à réfléchir en marmonnant pour lui-même.

\- Je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu les fuis comme ça. Est-ce que cela pourrait être lié aux voix ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

**# # # # # #**

Pendant que son camarade se trouvait au bas du sanctuaire, Isaak, lui,rattrapait le temps perdu avec son ancien maître.

Ces moments privilégiés lui avaient beaucoup manqué. Venir ici avait été une très bonne idée. Il avait même pu régler les choses avec Hyoga. Les tensions avaient disparu, et ils étaient redevenus aussi proches qu'autrefois.

Avec sa chute au sanctuaire sous-marin et la mort de son maître, le Finlandais n’aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir revivre ses moments-là. Il était donc très heureux de le revoir vivant ! Toutes les années passées en Sibérie avec Camus et Hyoga étaient profondément gravées dans son cœur. Il avait passé les plus belles années de sa vie avec eux, malgré les différents entraînements qu’il avait dû subir en tant qu’apprenti chevalier.

Néanmoins, il ne regrettait absolument pas d’avoir atterri au domaine sous-marin il y a quelques années. L’écaille du Kraken lui était destinée, c’était son destin de devenir un serviteur de Poséidon. Il n’aurait jamais été heureux en devenant un chevalier. Il aurait toujours eu l’impression qu’il lui manquait quelque chose d’important. Même enfant, il s’était toujours sentit attiré par l’océan. Il entendit souvent des murmures venant de la mer.

En arrivant dans sa nouvelle maison, il avait appris que ce qu’il avait entendu pendant toute son enfance était en réalité l’appel de l’écaille.

Mais son séjour au sanctuaire avait du bon. Et pendant qu'il était ici, il allait en profiter pour s'occuper de certains détails.

Un des détails en question entra justement dans la pièce, accompagné du Cygne. Et s’il était content de voir son ancien condisciple, ce n’était pas le cas du chevalier d’or. Dès son arrivée, il s'était méfié de lui en le voyant si proche du Verseau. Et ses sentiments ne s'étaient pas améliorés en apprenant leur relation, au contraire même !

D'ailleurs, il avait deux ou trois mots à lui dire à ce sujet.

\- Tiens, chevalier du Scorpion ! Vous tombez bien ! Je voulais justement discuter de certaines choses avec vous. Maître ! Hyoga ! Je vous verrez plus tard.

En disant cela, le Kraken poussa la bête à pince vers une autre pièce, sans écouter les cris de désespoir de sa victime.

\- Ah non, pas encore ! J’ai déjà assez donné avec Hyoga. Je n’ai pas envie de revivre ça une nouvelle fois. Pitié ! Camus, à l’aide !

Malheureusement pour lui, le Verseau avait déjà commencé à sortir du temple, emmenant son élève restant avec lui. Ce dernier, un peu surprit, observa son maître avec interrogation. Il ne pensait pas que le gardien du 11ème temple abandonnerait son compagnon aux mains d’Isaak aussi facilement.

Mais à bien y réfléchir, il n’avait rien tenté lorsqu’il avait lui-même fait quelques mises en garde à Milo. Il devait probablement s’y attendre.

Il les avait élevé tous les deux après tout !


	13. Chapter 13

Le jour du départ des marinas arriva enfin, au grand soulagement de Kanon, qui avait été très nerveux pendant tout leur séjour.

Shion l’avait grondé plusieurs fois ces derniers temps, comme dans son enfance. Mais il n’y pouvait rien, c’était un réflexe. Il se sentait obligé de sauter dans un portail à chaque fois qu’il ressentait le cosmos de l’un des deux généraux. Il n’était pas prêt pour leur faire face, pas après ce qu’il avait fait. Il les avait trahis, après tout !

Mais s’il avait réussi à éviter Isaak sans problème, Sorrento, lui, avait failli lui mettre la main dessus plusieurs fois. Ce dernier pouvait se montrer très têtu lorsqu’il le voulait. Et contrairement au Finlandais, la Sirène le connaissait très bien. Ils avaient passé de longues années ensembles après tout. Il n’était donc pas surprenant que l’Autrichien sache ce qu’il aimait faire. Il avait, certes, réussit à cacher son passé à ses anciens collègues, mais il n’avait jamais réussi à cacher totalement ses vrais sentiments.

Il avait peut-être trahi Poséidon, mais il n’avait jamais voulu causer la mort de ses petits marinas. Il avait rencontré la plupart d’entre eux alors qu’ils n’étaient encore que des enfants. Ils n’avaient rien fait de mal.

Comment auraient-ils pu les haïr ?

Il regrettait beaucoup d’avoir fait souffrir ces derniers, mais il était trop obnubilé par sa vengeance. Il avait même manipulé Poséidon pour accomplir ce but. Mais même s’ils lui manquaient, il ne se sentait pas capable de retourner là-bas.

Le Gémeau marchait calmement dans l’escalier en réfléchissant lorsqu’il se sentit tirer par derrière.

Après avoir échappé à la chute, il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec un certain Autrichien qui l’observait le visage fermé. Ce dernier ne dit pas un mot, et se contenta de raffermir sa prise pour l’empêcher de fuir, puis il le traîna dans un coin plus tranquille. Et malgré tout ses efforts, Kanon ne pouvait pas s’échapper cette fois-ci.

Le temps des explications était venu !

Une fois arrivé, Sorrento le relâcha en lui faisant bien comprendre qu’il n’avait pas intérêt à disparaître une nouvelle fois. Il l’observait d’un air sévère.

\- Parfait ! Maintenant que nous sommes ENFIN seuls tous les deux, j’aimerais avoir une petite discussion avec toi, SeaDragon !

Le ton et l’appellation firent grincer des dents l’ancien marina, qui répondit d’une petite voix :

\- Kanon ! Mon nom est Kanon, pas Seadragon !

\- Très bien, KANON !, commença la Sirène en détachant bien chaque lettre de son prénom. " Tu apprécies ta vie au sanctuaire d’Athéna ? Les voix ne te sont pas trop insupportables ? "

Le ton faussement mielleux du général n’arrangeait pas du tout l’état de l’ancien Dragon des mers. Surtout que ce dernier savait parfaitement de quoi parlait le gardien du pilier de l’Atlantique Sud, même s’il refusait de le reconnaître. Et encore moins à un serviteur de Poséidon !

Reconnaître l’existence de ces voix serait accepter ce qu’elles signifiaient, ce qui était impossible pour le Gémeau. Il refusait catégoriquement d’admettre son appartenance à l’océan, même si cela devait le faire souffrir. Il avait l’habitude de la souffrance de toute façon, donc il pouvait facilement la cacher à autrui.

Il ferma son visage pour masquer toute émotion.

\- Je ne vois du tout de quoi tu parles ! Mais je suis très heureux ici, merci de le demander.

\- Ne te fiches pas de moi, Kanon ! Tu sais très bien de quelles voix je parle. L’écaille du Dragon des mers hurle tellement fort qu’elle nous donne à tous un terrible mal de crâne, à tel point que notre Seigneur a du intervenir pour qu’elle se calme, répliqua la Sirène, énervée de voir son interlocuteur remettre son masque.

Il avait suffisamment vu ce masque dans le passé pour savoir ce que cela signifiait. Le chevalier/marina refusait de voir la vérité en face, et préférait continuer à vivre dans un mensonge. Et il était hors de question que Sorrento le laisse faire cela. Il allait devoir accepter ses erreurs, et les réparer.

Qu’il le veuille ou non, le Gémeau était un des leur !

\- Il a été libéré de son urne ?, se contenta de demander le plus âgé, pour détourna légèrement la conversation. Mais l’adolescent ne se laissa pas prendre au piège.

\- Pourquoi serait-on venu ici dans le cas contraire ! Et si tu avais écouté ce que j’ai dit au Pope le jour de notre arrivée, au lieu de te cacher, tu aurais su que nous étions venus ici à la demande du Seigneur Poséidon. Mais tu n’as pas répondu à ma question concernant l’écaille ? Pourquoi l’ignores-tu ?

\- Je suis un chevalier, pas un marina !, répondit simplement Kanon en détournant le regard.

\- C’est faux, et tu le sais très bien ! Tu es, et tu as toujours été un marina, peu importe ce que tu penses. L’écaille t’a choisi. Tu n’aurais jamais pu la porter dans le cas contraire. Tu es un traître, mais pas un imposteur, alors admet ton crime ! Arrête de fuir, et fais face à ceux que tu as trahis !, s’exclama avec colère le marina, en attrapant le col de la tunique de son ancien ami.

Il ne supportait plus la situation actuelle. Ils étaient des guerriers, pas des gamins. Il voulait une explication ! Et la seule chose qu’il voyait, c’était un lâche qui refusait d’accepter ce qu’il s’était passé.

Le Gémeau ferma les yeux, sans dire un seul mot, ce qui énerva encore plus son interlocuteur. De rage, il le lâcha immédiatement … pour le frapper au visage. Et sachant qu’il méritait ce coup, Kanon ne fit rien pour l’en empêcher. En voyant cela, Sorrento serra à nouveau les poings.

\- Nous trahir ne t’a pas suffit ! Tu veux aussi nous abandonner maintenant !, reprit-il avec émotion, en tremblant légèrement.

Le Dragon des mers rouvrit les yeux immédiatement, et serra les dents, en se sentant coupable.

\- Sorrento, je …

\- Laisse tomber !, interrompit la Sirène après avoir repris son calme. " Tu ne pourras pas échapper à ton destin de toute façon."

Il lui tourner ensuite le dos, et commença à faire quelques pas avant de s’arrêter.

\- Je te conseille de faire quelques recherches au sujet de l’armure des Gémeaux, tu devrais faire des trouvailles très intéressantes ! Athéna a plus de torts à se reprocher que ce que tu crois, et ton frère et toi êtes les premiers à en faire les frais.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?, demanda le plus vieux, surpris et méfiant, en regardant le dos d’un de ses anciens protégés. Mais ce dernier l’ignora.

\- Au revoir Kanon ! J’ai été content de te revoir malgré tout !

L’Autrichien continua sa route sans se retourner, malgré les demandes du Grec qui resta tout seul avec ses questions.

**# # # # # #**

Isaak, quant à lui, avait profité de son séjour pour régler certains problèmes.

Depuis leur petite discussion, Milo l’évitait comme la peste. Il palissait à chaque fois qu’il le voyait, et s’enfuyait en courant. Petite nature ! Ça se disait chevalier d’or, et cela ne pouvait même pas supporter quelques petites suggestions de rien du tout.

Il lui avait juste gentiment expliqué que s’il avait le malheur de faire du mal à son maître, il se ferait un plaisir de lui faire comprendre son erreur. Et il se pourrait également, qu’il est légèrement mentionné la disparition probable d’une certaine partie de son anatomie si le pire devait arriver. Rien de grave en gros !

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as dit à Milo, Isaak ? Je ne l’ai jamais vu comme ça !

Camus se tenait aux côtés de son ancien élève, les sourcils froncés. En voyant cela, le Kraken se retint de justesse de paraître comme un élève en faute. Les réflexes avaient la vie dure, après tout ! Il prit son air le plus innocent pour lui répondre :

\- Rien du tout, maître ! Nous avons juste discuté calmement de certaines choses.

Le Verseau fronça un peu plus les sourcils, pas du tout convaincu. Et le Cygne qui avait écouté la conversation un peu plus loin ne le fut pas non plus. Ce dernier posa d’ailleurs le livre qu’il lisait pour participer.

\- Milo ne s’est jamais comporté ainsi avec moi, même après notre discussion !

Le Scorpion avait bien eu quelques sueurs froides face à certaines de ses menaces, mais il ne l’avait jamais fuit comme ça ! Au contraire même ! Cette discussion les avait même rapprochés, puisque Hyoga était rassuré sur les intentions du Grec envers le Verseau. Après cela, il lui avait fait totalement confiance pour prendre soin de son maître.

Mais apparemment, ce n’était pas le cas de son ami !

Ce n’était pas si surprenant après tout ! Isaak ne connaissait pas le chevalier d’or, et il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Et c’était normal pour un enfant de ne pas supporter son beau-père, surtout après avoir été séparé de sa figure paternelle pendant plusieurs années. Mais même si Hyoga comprenait son attitude, il ne pouvait pas le laisser s’acharner sur le gardien du 8ème temple.

Il se leva donc de son siège pour se rapprocher de son camarade.

\- Tu ne lui fais pas confiance, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Parce ce que je le devrais ?, se renfrogna le Finlandais, ce qui fit réagir Camus.

\- ISAAK !

\- Désolé maître, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire confiance à un chevalier d’or. Nous ne sommes peut-être plus ennemis, mais je n’ai aucune raison de me lier d’amitié avec lui, déclara le marina avec certitude. Il ajouta ensuite plus faiblement : "Surtout s’il est en couple avec vous."

Cette dernière phrase fit soupirer légèrement le Français.

\- C’était donc bien cela le problème ! Écoutes Isaak, je peux t’assurer que Milo m’aime vraiment ! Il n’a pas l’intention de me faire du mal.

\- Milo est complètement accro ! Il est trop content d’être enfin avec lui. Et il préférerait se couper un membre plutôt que de blesser le maître, ajouta le Cygne, sûr de lui, faisant un peu tiquer Camus. Mais ce dernier ne dit rien malgré tout, conscient que c’était la vérité.

Le général de Poséidon observa silencieusement les deux Verseaux, pesant le pour et le contre. Puis une fois sa décision prise, il ouvrit la bouche :

\- Je veux bien lui laisser le bénéfice du doute si vous voulez, mais pas plus ! Il n’a pas encore obtenu ma bénédiction.

\- Je ne t’en demande pas plus ! Je te connais après tout. Tu as toujours eu du mal à accorder ta confiance aux autres, répondit le gardien du 11ème temple avec soulagement. Sa moitié allait enfin pouvoir dormir tranquille, sans avoir à craindre la colère d’un certain Kraken.

Le Kraken en question se fit d’ailleurs une nouvelle réflexion, et se tourna vers le Cygne.

\- En parlant de bénédiction, tu as quelqu’un en vue Hyoga ?

L’interpellé fit inconsciemment un pas en arrière, surpris d’être soudainement devenu le centre de l’attention. Surtout, que son ami n’était pas le seul à vouloir entendre sa réponse. Son maître aussi semblait très intéressé par la question. Il l’observait avec attention, et semblait prêt à lui bondir dessus comme un tigre en cas de réponse positive.

Le jeune Russe répondit néanmoins, peu rassuré.

\- Pas pour l’instant. Je ne me sens pas encore prêt pour vivre une relation amoureuse.

Le marina hocha la tête, satisfait, tandis que le chevalier d’or s’exclama avec sérieux :

\- J’espère bien ! Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir un compagnon (garçon ou fille). Je t’interdis de sortir avec quelqu’un avant d’avoir au moins 18 ans. Et même là, il devra d’abord passer mon inspection.

Il ajouta ensuite, en se tournant vers son autre élève.

\- C’est valable pour toi aussi Isaak ! Pas de petits amis avant ta majorité.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis en firent la promesse à leur maître pour le rassurer. Son air satisfait fit sourire tendrement les plus jeunes, qui virent en cela une nouvelle preuve que le Verseau les aimait vraiment. Ils étaient aussi très fiers de faire partie des rares personnes à pouvoir voir cette facette du Français.

Qui avait dit que Camus était froid et sans émotion ?

**# # # # # #**

**Palais du Pope, 3 heures plus tard**

Le moment du départ était enfin venu !

Les marinas saluèrent leurs hôtes et les remercièrent de les avoir accueillis pendant ces derniers jours. Ils s’adressèrent plus particulièrement au Pope.

\- Merci de nous avoir accueilli, et d’avoir bien voulu nous écouter Grand Pope. Je suis sûr que notre Seigneur appréciera beaucoup votre mansuétude.

\- C’était naturel !, répondit le vieil Atlante en hocha la tête en direction des deux guerriers de Poséidon. " J’espère que votre retour se passera bien. "

\- Nous ferons attention, ne vous inquiétez pas !, répondit la Sirène avec amabilité, en remerciant encore une fois l’Atlante pour sa gentillesse.

Après une dernière révérence, les deux généraux sortirent de la pièce, après avoir dit au revoir à tous les chevaliers. Ils se firent ensuite escorter jusqu’à la sortie du sanctuaire par le chevalier du Bélier.

Peu à peu, tous les chevaliers repartirent vers leur temple.

Milo avait d’ailleurs paru très soulagé du départ des marinas. Et vu son soupir, Camus devait savoir pourquoi. Il avait gentiment mené son amant vers son temple, tandis que Hyoga choisit de rester avec ses frères de cœur pour la nuit.

* * *

**Sanctuaire sous-marin**

De retour chez eux, les deux émissaires se dirigèrent vers le pilier principal pour faire un rapport à leur Seigneur. Mais l’un des deux ralentit un peu pour s’adresser à son collègue.

\- Tu as réussi à lui parler, toi ? Je n’ai pas pu lui mettre la main dessus une seule fois personnellement.

\- J’ai pu lui parler !, confirma la Sirène, en sachant très bien de qui le Kraken voulait parler. "Mais il est trop têtu pour accepter les faits. Par contre, je préfère attendre qu’on soit arrivé avant de donner plus de détails".

Le Finlandais hocha la tête, compréhensif. Son ami n’avait sûrement pas envie d’expliquer plusieurs fois les mêmes choses. C’était compréhensible ! Et il était rassuré de savoir que Sorrento avait pu remplir cette partie de la mission. Il était mieux placé que lui pour cela.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence, et arrivèrent rapidement aux côtés de leur Seigneur. Et arrivés devant le trône, ils s’agenouillèrent à ses pieds.

La divinité s’adressa ensuite à ses deux généraux.

\- Bon retour à la maison, les garçons ! Alors, comment s’est passée la mission ?

\- Tout s’est bien passé, mon Seigneur ! Le Grand Pope nous a reçus, et à accepté de nous écouter. Je lui ai tout expliqué pour qu’ils sachent à quoi s’attendre, répondit le gardien du pilier de l’Atlantique Sud, en levant la tête vers sa divinité.

Ce dernier parut satisfait de la réponse, mais il voulait encore savoir une chose.

\- Et concernant l’autre mission ?

L’Autrichien soupira un peu, sous le regard légèrement amusé de son supérieur, et se mit à raconter ce qu’il s’était passé. Ils allaient malheureusement devoir attendre encore un peu avant d’être au complet.

Ce type était trop têtu pour revenir aussi rapidement !


	14. Chapter 14

**Archives du sanctuaire**

\- Toujours rien !, ragea un certain Dragon des mers impatient, en balançant les documents qu’il avait en main.

Il fusilla ensuite du regard les autres documents présents devant lui, comme s’il voulait les brûler. Ils étaient en train de le rendre dingue ! C’était probablement la première fois de sa vie qu’il faisait autant de recherches, et il détestait ça. Il n’avait vraiment pas la patience pour s’occuper de ce genre de chose. Pour lui, ce n’était rien d’autre que des documents obsolètes et des bouquins poussiéreux.

Comment son frère pouvait apprécier cela !

Contrairement au cadet, l’aîné avait toujours aimé passer des heures à la bibliothèque pour lire, ou pour se cultiver. C’était sûrement pour cela qu’il s’entendait si bien avec Camus. Ils avaient les mêmes centres d’intérêt. Milo, lui, était un peu comme Kanon. Il fallait vraiment les forcer pour mettre les pieds dans ce genre d’endroit ; ou dans le cas précis, il fallait une très bonne raison !

Les paroles mystérieuses de Sorrento n’arrêtaient pas de lui tourner dans la tête, et il voulait absolument comprendre. Et malheureusement pour lui, s’il voulait des explications, il devait aller les chercher à la source, c’est-à-dire aux archives.

Il avait bien essayé d’échapper à cette corvée en demandant directement au Pope, mais ce dernier n’avait pas pu l’aider à ce sujet. La mort dans l’âme, le Gémeau s’était donc vu dans l’obligation de lui demander l’accès aux archives pour chercher la réponse lui-même, ce qui avait profondément choqué l’ancien Bélier qui n’aurait jamais imaginé voir le deuxième gardien du 3ème temple entrer dans ce lieu. Mais le Pope avait tout de même donné son accord, et il lui avait même fourni de l’aide pour avancer plus vite dans sa tache.

En effet, l’ancien marina n’était pas le seul être vivant présent dans ce lieu. Et la personne à côté de lui soupira en le voyant craquer.

\- Les fusiller du regard ne t’aidera pas à trouver tes informations Kanon ! Si tu veux des réponses, continue à chercher !

L’interpellé cessa de fusiller les documents, et tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur pour le voir le nez plongé dans ses recherches. Contrairement à lui, il étudiait attentivement chaque ouvrage qu’il tenait sans se plaindre, et faisait preuve d’une grande méthodologie.

Le Dragon était beaucoup plus efficace que lui pour ce genre de chose, cela se voyait qu’il avait de l’entraînement. Il n’était pas l’élève de la Balance pour rien ! Pas étonnant que le Pope lui est demandé de l’aider pour cette tache !

"Et il n’était d’ailleurs pas le seul "!, se dit le chevalier par intérim en regardant Hyoga exécuter les mêmes gestes un peu plus loin.

Étant l’élève du Verseau, le Cygne devait, lui aussi, avoir l’habitude de passer de longues heures à étudier, ou à lire. Camus n’aurait jamais permis à ses élèves de ne pas être calmes et cultivé.

Quoique, Isaak pouvait se montrer très turbulent lorsqu’il le voulait !

Kanon se sentit soudain inférieur à ces deux garçons, pourtant beaucoup plus jeunes que lui ! Cela lui fit reprendre du poil de la bête. Il n’était peut-être pas aussi intelligent que son frère, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas se laisser devancer par deux adolescents qui faisaient la moitié de son âge. Il avait quand même une fierté !

Il passa donc les heures qui suivirent à chercher, sans rien dire de plus. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il commençait à désespérer ! Il ne trouvait aucune information sur l’armure des Gémeaux. Il était d’ailleurs sur le point d’abandonner lorsqu’il entendit une voix :

\- Venez vite ! Je crois que j’ai trouvé !, s’écria Shun alors qu’il regardait un journal en particulier.

Andromède avait finir par se joindre aux recherches lui aussi, lorsqu’il était monté au palais pour chercher quelques ouvrages de médecine. En effet, le fait de s’occuper de Seiya avait été un véritable déclic pour lui. Il s’était rendu compte qu’il était fait pour soigner les autres ! Et Shion l’avait encouragé à continuer dans cette voie. Avoir une personne avec des connaissances en médecine ne pouvait être qu’un bonus pour eux.

Le chevalier passait donc la plupart de son temps à lire des livres et des traités sur le sujet. Il avait ainsi devenu un client régulier de la bibliothèque et des archives, au même titre que Shiryu et Hyoga. Et il n’était pas le seul à s’être trouvé une passion pour ce sujet. En effet, Shunrei et Seika avaient décidé de l’aider dans cette tache, puisqu’elles voulaient se rendre utiles. Elles participaient aussi aux taches culinaires du sanctuaire, comme c’était le cas actuellement.

Shun montra sa trouvaille aux trois autres chevaliers dès qu’ils furent à côté de lui.

Il s’agissait du journal d’un précédent chevalier des Gémeaux. Il était vieux et poussiéreux, mais il était toujours lisible, au grand soulagement de Kanon. L’ouvrage en question avait probablement été conservé par le cosmos d’Athéna dont tout le temple était imprégné, et ce, malgré l’absence actuelle de la divinité.

L’ancien général ouvra donc délicatement l’ouvrage et commença à lire ce qu’il contenait. Il y trouva tous les doutes et les interrogations de son prédécesseur, ces mêmes doutes qu’il possédait lui-même actuellement. Mais il y trouva aussi un début de réponse.

\- Mais pourquoi … !, commença-t-il au cours de sa lecture, mais sans continuer sa phrase.

À ses côtés, les Bronzes ne dirent pas un mot, très surpris par ce qu’ils venaient de découvrir. Ils regardèrent le Gémeau stopper brusquement sa lecture et refermer le livre.

\- Je dois montrer ça au Pope ! Merci d’avoir trouvé ce livre Shun ! Et merci à vous deux de m’avoir aidé dans mes recherches !, dit le plus âgé aux trois adolescents, avant de sortir rapidement des archives.

**# # # # # #**

Pendant que le cadet des Gémeaux s’enterrait dans le lieu du savoir, l’aîné, lui, errait dans le sanctuaire d’un air pensif.

Il avait fait un rêve très étrange cette nuit, et il avait le sentiment que cela pouvait être lié à ses souvenirs perdus. Il aurait bien aimé en parler avec son frère, mais ce dernier était parti très tôt pour aller aux archives, ce qui l’avait beaucoup surpris. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé voir son jumeau aller dans un tel endroit de lui-même ! Cela devait être très important pour qu’il y aille !

Saga s’était donc décidé à aller demander directement au Pope s’il y comprenait quelque chose. Après tout, ce dernier lui avait demandé d’aller le voir s’il avait le moindre problème, ou s’il se rappelait de quoi que ce soit. Et le jeune homme ressentait le besoin d’en parler avec quelqu’un.

L’adolescent commença donc tranquillement sa montée, mais s’arrêta rapidement à la maison du Lion lorsqu’il entendit quelqu’un crier.

Il entra donc à l’intérieur pour y voir Seiya et Aiolia en pleine partie d’échec. Et vu la tête de Seiya, il n’était pas plus doué à ce jeu qu’au poker !

À leurs côtés, Milo s’esclaffait joyeusement. Ce dernier allait beaucoup mieux depuis le départ des marinas, alors qu’il avait paru très stressé, voire même effrayé, pendant toute la durée de leur séjour. En tout cas, cela faisait plaisir de le voir redevenu lui-même.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Je n’aurais jamais pensé voir quelqu’un de pire qu’Aiolia aux échecs !, réussit à dire le Scorpion entre deux rires, sous les regards noirs des deux joueurs.

Il essuya rapidement ses larmes, avant de remarquer le Gémeau et de lui faire signe de s’approcher.

\- Ah Saga ! Tu tombes à pic ! Seiya a défié Aiolia aux échecs, mais on dirait bien que ce n’est pas son point fort ! Le pauvre a déjà perdu la plupart de ses pions !, expliqua-t-il gracieusement au nouveau venu en ricanant légèrement.

Le jeune Gémeau s’approcha ainsi de la table pour constater, en effet, que si Seiya n’avait pas encore perdu, ce n’était plus qu’une question de temps avant qu’il ne perde son roi. Il n’avait plus aucune chance de revenir au score. Les pions d’Aiolia l’entouraient si bien, qu’il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Et contrairement à ce que disait la bête à pince, ce dernier n’était pas mauvais !

\- Milo est mauvaise langue ! Tu as l’air de te débrouiller assez bien aux échecs, Aiolia ! La disposition de tes pièces est très bonne !, commenta sincèrement Saga en étudiant attentivement le jeu, ce qui fit taire immédiatement le Scorpion.

Le Lion, quant à lui, le regarda d’un air surpris, mais détourna rapidement la tête, les joues roses. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que quelqu’un le félicite pour son sens de la stratégie. D’habitude, c’était plutôt le contraire ! On lui reprochait de ne pas assez réfléchir. Cela faisait bien longtemps que plus personne ne l’avait félicité lorsqu’il réussissait quelque chose, ... surtout Saga.

C’était … nostalgique !

Malgré son trouble, il se reprit rapidement pour finir la partie ; et comme prédit, Pégase ne tint pas longtemps avant de rendre les armes. Mais il ne perdit pas de temps avant de réclamer une nouvelle partie, qu’il perdit également assez rapidement. Mais cette fois, Saga avait pu étudier toute la partie, ce qui avait rendu les joueurs un peu nerveux.

L’ancien Pope était un homme intelligent, et un bon stratège ! Et il n’avait aucune difficulté à étudier leur façon de jouer, et à comprendre leurs stratégies. Il avait l’habitude de ce genre de jeu. Ils avaient donc un peu peur de ce qu’il allait dire, mais ils avaient aussi envie de savoir.

La partie terminée, ils se tournèrent donc vers le Gémeau pour attendre son verdict.

Seiya le regardait, excité de connaître son opinion, tandis qu’Aiolia l’observait avec appréhension. Les conseils du Gémeau avaient toujours étaient réputées, de même que ses sermons. Et le Lion les avait souvent entendus dans son enfance. Même Milo ne dit pas un mot en observant la situation. Les paroles de Saga avaient toujours étaient accueillis avec révérences par les mini-ors à l’époque. Et même aujourd’hui, les deux ors se tournaient inconsciemment vers le gardien du 3ème temple pour avoir son avis.

Le jeune Grec sourit légèrement en voyant leurs réactions. A cet instant précis, ils ressemblaient vraiment aux garnements dont il se souvenait. Comme toujours, ils se tournaient vers lui pour qu’il donne son avis. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais !

Il commença d’abord par le Japonais.

\- Dans ton cas Seiya, tu es trop impatient ! Tu ne réfléchis pas assez avant d’agir, et tu fais beaucoup d’erreurs à cause de cela ! Observe plus attentivement le jeu avant de placer tes pions !

Sa déclaration laissa le cheval ailé pensif. Ce dernier savait très bien que son impatience était son plus grand défaut, mais il ne pensait pas que cela lui poserait aussi des problèmes pour ce genre de chose. Le gardien du temple, quant à lui, ne dit pas un mot en attendant son tour, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

\- Quant à toi Aiolia !, commença-t-il avant de sourire plus gentiment en le voyant si nerveux, "Tu te débrouille plutôt bien !"

Phrase qui fit rougir de plaisir le lionceau, qui avait perdu l’habitude d’entendre des mots aussi gentils venus du Grec. Mais il se reprit rapidement, en se morigénant de se comporter comme un petit enfant en manque d’attention face à l’adolescent. Le voir ainsi lui rappelait décidément beaucoup trop de souvenirs. Et s’il se comportait ainsi face à Saga, qu’est ce que cela donnerait avec son frère ?

\- Tu as une bonne stratégie, mais ton jeu dépend trop d’elle. Si tu es face à un adversaire suffisamment fort pour la contrer, tu ne sais plus quoi faire. Si tu veux t’améliorer, tu dois apprendre à improviser lorsque la situation l’exige !, continua le jeune chevalier pour aider le frère de son meilleur ami à progresser.

Ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête pour lui signaler qu’il avait compris, ne faisant pas assez confiance à sa voix pour répondre verbalement. Voir Saga aussi gentil et soucieux de l’aider lui rappelait beaucoup trop le passé, et il avait peur de craquer et de dire une bêtise si jamais il ouvrait la bouche.

Ce fut Seiya qui résolut son problème en s’adressant au dernier venu.

\- Merci pour ton aide Saga ! Tes conseils vont vraiment utiles. Il faudra que tu m’aides aussi pour le poker la prochaine fois !, dit-il d’un air complice, avant de demander un peu surpris, " D’ailleurs, à ce propos, Kanon n’est pas avec toi cette fois ? "

\- Non, il est allé aux archives très tôt ce matin, répondit simplement le Gémeaux en souriant légèrement en voyant leurs têtes. Tous les trois avaient les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Milo fut pourtant le premier à se reprendre et à réagir.

\- Kanon ! Aux archives ! Il est malade ou quoi ! Qu’est-ce qu’il est allé faire là-bas !

\- D’après ce que j’ai compris, il est allé vérifier une information que lui aurait donné l’un des marinas, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Il n’a pas voulu m’en dire plus !, répondit simplement le Gémeau, les sourcils froncés.

Ce genre d’attitude était très étrange de la part de son jumeau, et il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Et apparemment, il n’était pas le seul à être surpris !

\- J’espère que ce n’est rien de grave !, s’exclama le Scorpion, inquiet pour son ami, ce qui fit plaisir au Gémeau de voir ce dernier s’entendre aussi bien avec son frère. Leur relation était bien meilleure maintenant ! Il le rassura rapidement.

\- Ne t’en fais pas ! S’il a un problème, il nous en parlera. Mais je vérifierai quand même en passant. Je voulais aller parler au Pope de toute façon. D’ailleurs, je ferai mieux d’y aller ! On se verra plus tard !, déclara finalement le Gémeau en voyant l’heure.

Il dit au revoir aux autres avant de continuer sa route vers le palais. Le gardien du temple le regarda partir d’un air étrange, incapable de définir très clairement ses sentiments.

**# # # # # #**

**Palais du Pope**

Depuis le départ des marinas, Shion restait la plupart du temps dans son bureau à travailler, au grand désespoir de Dohko qui détestait voir son ami se surmener.

Pour limiter les dégâts, il avait donc décider de lui-même de l’assister le plus possible, et le Pope lui en était très reconnaissant. Ce dernier ne voulait pas inquiéter son ami, mais les révélations de Sorrento étaient trop importantes pour qu’il se permette de se reposer tranquillement en attendant les prochains combats. Surtout que le retour des chevaliers d’argents qu’il avait envoyé enquêter avait confirmé les paroles du marina. Leur combat n’était pas encore terminé. Mais il n’avait aucun moyen de savoir quand, ou comment leurs ennemis allaient attaquer. Le pire, c’est qu’il ne connaissait même pas leur nombre exact !

Combien de morts avaient réussi à s’échapper des Enfers ? Et surtout, qui avait pu réussir à s’échapper ?

Poséidon, lui-même, ne connaissait pas le nom de tout ceux qui s’étaient échappées de leur prison, mais il avait tout de même tenu à prévenir les chevaliers de la menace qui planait sur eux comme offrande de paix. Il fallait bien que quelqu’un leur explique la situation, puisque sa nièce était incapable de le faire elle-même. Mais la seule personne qui aurait pu répondre à toutes leurs questions, c’était Hadès ! Et le Grand Pope n’avait pas très envie de lui poser la question après ce qu’il s’était passé. Surtout qu’il n’avait aucune garantie que le Seigneur des Enfers accepte de les aider !

En plus, il n’y avait aucune certitude sur le fait qu’ils allaient se faire attaquer ou non. Le vieux Bélier avait donc préféré ne pas inquiéter inutilement ses chevaliers pour l’instant. Seul Dohko avait été mis au courant de toute l’histoire. L’Atlante faisait totalement confiance à son vieil ami pour ne pas vendre la mèche aux autres. Le chef du sanctuaire s’était contenté de les prévenir de faire attention en cas de problèmes. De toute façon, ils avaient déjà assez de soucis avec Saga pour l’instant.

Shion continua donc à faire sa paperasse, sous l’œil attentif de la Balance, qui prenait soin de lui, et qui l’aidait dans sa tache. C’était le moins qu’il puisse faire pour lui, vu que le Bélier refusait catégoriquement de se reposer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, peu importe les paroles de son vieil ami.

\- Tu es vraiment têtu comme une mule !, soupira finalement le Chinois au bout d’un moment, avant d’ajouter pour lui-même, " Mais c’est aussi pour cela que je t’aime ! "

Murmure qui fut pourtant entendu par l’Atlante qui écarquilla les yeux et tourna brusquement la tête vers lui.

\- Quoi ! Qu’est-ce que tu …., commença le Bélier avant d’être interrompu par un cri, au grand soulagement de la Balance qui se traita mentalement d’idiot pour avoir déclaré ça inconsciemment après tout ce temps à taire ses sentiments.

\- GRAND POPE !

Le Grand Pope en question grommela un peu face à ce cri, mais il accorda toute son attention au nouveau venu. Kanon se tenait devant la porte, les sourcils froncés, en tenant un vieux journal en main. Il s’approcha rapidement des deux anciens pour leur montrer la trouvaille du jeune Japonais.

\- Shun a trouvé ça dans les archives ! Il s’agit du journal d’un ancien chevalier des Gémeaux, et il y fait des remarques très intéressantes. Regardez !

Il tourna les pages vers certains passages très particuliers pour les laisser lire, et leur réaction ne tarda pas à se faire voir. Les yeux d’abord grands ouverts, ils froncèrent les sourcils de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de leur lecture. Le Gémeau choisit ce moment-là pour parler :

\- Pourquoi ce sont toujours des jumeaux qui se présentent pour la place de chevalier des Gémeaux, alors qu’il n’y a qu’une seule armure ? Surtout que le jumeau délaissé ne porte jamais d’autres armures, ou une quelconque protection sacrée ! Il est toujours traité comme un moins que rien. C’est quoi le but ! Exacerber la haine du malheureux pour provoquer des catastrophes. Si c’est le cas, alors c’est parfaitement réussi ! J’en suis la preuve vivante.

Les deux ors de la précédente guerre sainte se regardèrent un instant en réfléchissant à ce qu’ils venaient de lire, puis Shion ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à Kanon.

\- Je t’avoue que je m’étais déjà posé la question à l’époque. Lorsque je suis devenu Pope, j’ai trouvé plusieurs documents concernant la conduite à tenir pour reconstruire le sanctuaire, et l’un d’entre eux concernait les Gémeaux. Il expliquait très clairement qu’il ne fallait jamais laisser le cadet porter une armure, sauf si l’aîné venait à mourir. L’ordre émanait d’Athéna en personne. J’ai toujours trouvé cela très étrange, surtout que mon maître avait également un jumeau, et qu’ils n’ont jamais eu ce genre de problèmes.

Il s’arrêta un instant pour le laisser digérer sa révélation, avant de continuer :

\- Le précédent cadet des Gémeaux, Deutéros, a également dû faire face à la haine et au rejet de tout le sanctuaire, et c’était encore pire que pour toi. Il était constamment obligé de porter un masque pour se différencier de son frère. Mais j’ai trouvé cela tellement barbare, que j’ai refusé de t’imposer cela lorsque tu es arrivé au sanctuaire avec ton frère à l’époque. Je ne pouvais pas aller à l’encontre des ordres de la déesse, mais j’ai essayé de mon mieux d’adoucir ta situation.

Sa déclaration gela complètement l’ancien Dragon des mers, qui ne s’attendait pas à cela. Il avait peut-être perdu tout amour pour la déesse, mais il avait encore conservé un minimum de respect pour elle. Mais ces dernières révélations changeaient totalement la donne.

Était-ce de cela dont parlait Sorrento ? Et est-ce que Poséidon était au courant de cette histoire ?

\- Mais pourquoi elle choisit toujours des jumeaux alors ?, demanda-t-il alors, les dents et les poings serrés, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. C’est toujours l’armure qui choisit son porteur !, répondit gentiment le Pope pour ne pas alimenter la colère de son interlocuteur. Mais cela n’eut, malheureusement, pas l’effet escompté.

\- Et ça l’amuse de semer la zizanie entre deux frères. Elle est contente d’avoir complètement détruit nos vies ! À cause d’elle, j’ai été enfermé au Cap Sounion avant d’atterir au sanctuaire sous-marin de Poséidon où j’y ai passé la moitié de ma vie. Et Saga, lui, a complètement pété un câble, et a régné en tyran sur le sanctuaire pendant treize ans !, s’écria le Grec, totalement en colère après tout ce qu’il venait d’apprendre.

Shion et Dohko essayèrent comme ils pouvaient de le calmer, mais rien de ce qu’ils semblaient dire ou faire ne semblait avoir de l’effet.

Et le second Gémeau n’était pas le seul à mal supporter ces révélations ! C’était même encore pire pour l’autre !

**# # # # # #**

De l’autre côté de la porte, Saga respirait difficilement alors qu’il se faisait assaillir par tous les souvenirs qu’il avait oublié.

Lorsqu’il était arrivé au palais, il s’était dirigé vers le bureau de son supérieur pour lui parler, mais il s’était arrêté devant la porte en entendant la voix de son frère. Il avait, ainsi, pu entendre une partie de la conversation. Malheureusement, l’exclamation de Kanon avait réveillé en lui tous les souvenirs qu’il avait perdus, … surtout ceux concernant la catastrophe d’il y a treize ans.

L’assassinat de Shion ! La mise à mort d’Aioros ! Et les longues années qui suivirent où il fut tiraillé entre ses deux personnalités.

Tout lui était revenu en mémoire d’un seul coup !

Le choc fut tellement important, que le cosmos de Saga explosa.


	15. Chapter 15

Un immense cosmos s’éleva dans la pièce, et commença à tout détruire autour de lui.

Les vitres et les vases se brisèrent. Les colonnes se fissurèrent. L’air, lui-même commença à s’alourdir sous l’effet de la tristesse et du désespoir du responsable de tout ce chaos.

Ce dernier se tenait au milieu de la pièce, les mains posées sur la tête et les dents serrées. Ses yeux restaient obstinément fermés, refusant de voir la vérité en face. Malheureusement pour lui, cela ne servait à rien. Au contraire même ! Sans la vue, son esprit avait le champ libre pour lui montrer tout ce qu’il s’était passé.

L’homme ouvrit brusquement les yeux en secouant la tête, refusant de croire à ce qu’il voyait.

C’était impossible ! Il n’avait pas pu faire cela !

Il était incapable d’accepter les faits, de croire qu’il avait pu accomplir de tels actes. Il avait essayé ces derniers temps d’imaginer ce qu’il avait pu oublier, mais il n’aurait jamais pensé à ça !

Comment aurait-il pu causer la mort de la personne qu’il aimait ? Et comment avait-il pu enfermer son propre frère en l’abandonnant à son destin ?

À présent qu’il avait récupéré son corps, et retrouvé tous ses souvenirs, il comprenait mieux la nervosité des ors à son égard lorsqu’il avait rajeuni. Ils ne savaient pas comment agir avec lui, parce que, eux, se souvenaient parfaitement de tout. Il leur aurait été impossible d’oublier les années de terreur et de souffrance qu’ils avaient vécu à cause de lui. Il était responsable de tout !

Sa respiration devint de plus en plus saccadée, et son cosmos augmenta en intensité. Il ne ressentit même pas la brusque apparition de trois personnes dans la pièce qui semblaient affolées.

La brusque montée de cosmos du Gémeau n’était, évidemment, pas passée inaperçu. Ils étaient immédiatement sortis du bureau en ressentant l’explosion du cosmos de Saga, en se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence plus tôt. Des trois, Kanon était celui qui s’en voulait le plus. C’était lui qui avait balancé toute la vérité à cause de sa colère, sans imaginer une seule seconde que son frère pouvait entendre ce qu’il disait. Il n’aurait rien dit dans le cas contraire.

Sa colère avait immédiatement fondu comme neige au soleil. Ils avaient des problèmes plus importants à régler pour l’instant !

Il se rapprocha doucement de son frère, malgré les vagues de cosmos qui le frappaient. Il s’adressa à lui avec douceur et gentillesse pour le calmer.

\- Saga ! Calme-toi ! Tout va bien ! Je te le promets, fais-moi confiance !

Sa déclaration eut, malheureusement l’effet contraire à ce qu’il attendait. Son frère le repoussa violemment, les yeux écarquillés d’horreur.

\- Non !, commença ce dernier, totalement affolé et horrifié, "je vais encore te faire du mal !". Il s’écria ensuite, balançant des vagues d’énergie encore plus meurtrières.

\- Ne t’approche pas de moi !

Le cadet fut, heureusement, protégé par le Crystal Wall du Grand Pope, qui grinça pourtant des dents devant la violence de l’assaut. Derrière eux, la Balance avait déjà commencé à évacué les serviteurs hors du palais pour leur protection. Les pauvres étaient incapables de se défendre en cas de problème après tout !

Cet acte malheureux causa encore plus de souffrance au Gémeau responsable, qui regarda ses mains en tremblant face à ce qu’il venait de faire.

\- Calme-toi Saga ! Ce n’est pas de ta faute ! Respire calmement, et tout ira bien !, essaya, à son tour, le Bélier, pour maîtriser la situation, mais sans succès.

Le Grec secoua simplement sa tête de droite à gauche, toujours aussi désespéré. Et le Pope était complètement désemparé face à cette situation. Il ne savait pas comment ils allaient réussir à régler la situation sans blesser le Gémeau. Ce dernier était suffisamment perdu comme ça. Il était donc hors de question de le briser davantage en l’attaquant ! Ils allaient donc devoir trouver une solution pacifique pour empêcher le chevalier de causer plus de dégâts, que ce soit envers les autres, … ou envers lui-même.

Sentant une nouvelle attaque, Shion enferma le Gémeau entre quatre murs de cristal, le temps de réfléchir plus efficacement à la situation, lorsqu’il entendit une voix s’exclamer :

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ici !

Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir les trois Bronzes qui avaient aidé Kanon dans ses recherches, portant leurs armures. Shiryu, qui venait de prendre la parole, observa attentivement la situation et se retourna vers ses compagnons, qui hochèrent aussitôt la tête.

Shun se précipita vers le Pope et l’ancien marina, toujours un peu sonné, pour apporter son aide à ce dernier. Son instinct d’apprenti médecin reprit immédiatement le dessus sur le reste.

\- Tout va bien Kanon ? Tu n’as mal nul part ?

Il commença immédiatement à inspecter le pauvre garçon, sans lui laisser une seule seconde pour en placer une. L’ ancien Bélier s’écarta un peu pour le laisser faire en attendant Shiryu et Hyoga, mais sans quitter l’aîné des Gémeau des yeux. Il expliqua alors rapidement la situation aux nouveaux venus.

\- Saga nous a entendu parler de ce qu’il s’est passé il y a treize ans, et cela a réveillé sa mémoire !

\- C’est ma faute !, déclara aussitôt Kanon avec culpabilité, après avoir passé l’inspection de Shun. " Je me suis mis en colère, et j’ai tout déballé sans réfléchir aux conséquences".

Les trois Bronzes froncèrent des sourcils en comprenant l’importance de la situation. Leur pire crainte était en train de se réaliser, et de la pire manière possible. Ils savaient tous que le retour des souvenirs de l’ancien Pope serait un événement compliqué. C’est d’ailleurs pour cela qu’ils avaient tous cherché un moyen pour lui permettre d’accepter plus facilement la vérité… sans succès ! Et c’était sans compter la soudaine nervosité des ors à son égard.

Ils n’avaient pas su comment lui annoncer la nouvelle, et ils en payaient actuellement le prix !

\- Peu importe le responsable ! On a des choses plus importante à faire à l’heure actuelle. Il faut absolument calmer Saga avant qu’il ne détruise complètement le palais !, dit sagement Dohko en se rapprochant de son compagnon, une fois l’évacuation faite.

Ils n’avaient pas de temps à perdre. Les murs construits par le Bélier commençaient déjà à se fissurer. Ils devaient trouver un plan, et vite !

\- Je peux utiliser mes chaînes pour l’immobiliser ?, proposa tout d’abord Andromède, rapidement suivi par le Cygne.

\- Et moi, je peux le congeler si nécessaire !

Le chef du sanctuaire secoua négativement la tête face à ces deux propositions.

\- C’est gentil, mais je préférerais éviter. Il risquerait de le prendre comme une attaque, et cela n’arrangera pas les choses. Il faudrait trouver un moyen de l’approcher sans l’attaquer !

Malheureusement, c’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Si c’était facile d’attaquer un ennemi avec toute sa puissance, c’était beaucoup plus dur d’arrêter quelqu’un sans le blesser. Surtout s’il s’agissait d’un chevalier aussi fort que le gardien du 3ème temple. Ce dernier n’était pas un des chevaliers les plus fort de cette génération pour rien. Sans compter le fait que son état actuel décuplait ses forces.

La situation s’annonçait donc très délicate.

Le Grand Pope ne fut pas trop surpris quand ses murs explosèrent après quelques instants, mais le choc de l’explosion força les personnes présentes à mettre un genou à terre pour se protéger de l’impact.

Les chevaliers ne savaient plus quoi faire désormais.

À ce moment précis, tous purent ressentir une odeur particulière envahir la pièce. Une odeur très familière pour une certaine personne qui écarquilla aussitôt les yeux en regardant la porte d’entrée. Aphrodite y apparut rapidement, revêtu de son armure d’or, une rose bleue à la main, et le visage sérieux. Il fit aussitôt apparaître des dizaines de roses de la même couleur, et dirigea leur parfum vers le premier Gémeau qui hoqueta à cette vue.

\- Respire doucement Saga ! Et laisse le parfum des roses s’insinuer en toi !, déclara doucement le Poissons, sans quitter son aîné des yeux.

\- Aphrodite !, s’exclama, horrifié, le Bélier, en voyant le nouveau venu jeter ses roses sur le Grec.

Il avait très peur de la manière dont Saga risquait de prendre cette attaque. Surtout qu’il venait de dire aux Bronzes qu’il ne fallait surtout pas l’attaquer, bien qu’il se demandait quand même de quelle rose il s’agissait. Il n’avait encore jamais vu le Poisson avec des roses bleues. Mais ce dernier le rassura rapidement.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Grand Pope ! Ces roses ne sont pas mortelles ! Elles dégagent juste un parfum apaisant afin de calmer les crises de peur ou d’hystérie. Elles ne représentent aucun danger.

La réponse fit soupirer Shion de soulagement, surtout en remarquant que les roses semblaient, effectivement calmer le Gémeau en titre. Son cosmos commençait doucement à diminuer en intensité. Mais il demanda quand même, très surpris :

\- Mais d’où est-ce que tu sors cela ? Je n’avais encore jamais vu cette rose jusqu’à présent ! Albafica n’avait pas de roses bleues, j’en suis sûr !

\- C’est normal !, répondit simplement le Suédois avec une voix profonde. "Je l’ai créé moi-même il y a quelques années !"

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Le Poisson ne répondit pas à la question, et surveilla attentivement le gardien du troisième temple pour s’assurer que tout se passait bien. Pendant ce temps, les autres chevaliers d’or commencèrent à apparaître au fur et à mesure, selon la distance qu’ils avaient à parcourir pour atteindre le Palais. Et le vieil Atlante les mit immédiatement au courant de la situation dès leur arrivée.

Camus et Shura furent, évidemment, les premiers à arriver, juste après le Poisson. Ils écoutèrent calmement le Pope en observant le travail du gardien du dernier temple, puis ils se dirigèrent vers les Bronzes pour voir si tout allait bien. Pour l’instant, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus. L’excalibur de Shura ne servirait à rien dans l’état actuel des choses, et les attaques de Camus étaient à éviter pour le moment (comme pour celles de Hyoga), sauf en cas d’extrême nécessité ! Il ne restait plus qu’à attendre et à surveiller.

Les deux chevaliers ne s’étaient jamais sentis aussi inutiles qu’aujourd’hui ! Ils étaient obligés de regarder leur ami souffrir à cause de son passé, et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu’ils avaient été trop lâches pour lui annoncer la nouvelle eux-mêmes ! S’ils avaient eu le courage de le faire, Saga aurait pu progressivement retrouver la mémoire. Il aurait beaucoup moins souffert ainsi. Les autres chevaliers ressentirent la même chose en arrivant et en comprenant la situation. Ils n’auraient jamais dû attendre aussi longtemps !

Les deux Bronzes restants se sentirent tout aussi perdus que leurs aînés, surtout Seiya ! Ce dernier n’arrivait pas à quitter le premier Gémeau des yeux. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de repenser à la bataille du sanctuaire lorsqu’il avait affronté Saga. Mais à ce moment-là, il était tiraillé entre ses deux personnalités. Et c’était encore pire maintenant ! Ses cheveux étaient toujours bleus, ce qui voulait dire qu’il était toujours lui-même. Mais la souffrance et la tristesse que l’on pouvait voir sur son visage étaient insupportables à regarder. Le cœur du Japonais se serrait de plus en plus à cette vue.

Kanon se rapprocha finalement du Pope, la peur au ventre.

\- Est-ce que ça va marcher ?, demanda-t-il effrayé, sans quitter son jumeau des yeux. Le vieil Atlante mit quelques secondes à lui répondre.

\- C’est possible ! Le parfum des roses a l’air de faire effet. Aphrodite a trouvé un bon moyen pour régler la situation.

Le Tibétain regarda un instant le Suédois, l’air pensif. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu le chevalier des Poissons être aussi calme et efficace lors d’un combat, même lors de leur fausse trahison. Bien sûr, Aphrodite était loin d’être faible et idiot ; mais il n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’il serait capable de régler la situation avec autant de facilité.

C’était surprenant !

Il rassura une nouvelle fois l’ancien marina, avant d’étudier la réaction des autres. Ils paraissaient, tous, plus ou moins nerveux, même Deathmask. On pouvait également lire la culpabilité sur leurs visages.

Aiolia semblait d’ailleurs sur le point de pleurer, ce qui était assez compréhensible étant donné ses liens avec le Gémeau. Si le Lion en avait autant voulu à Saga de ce qu’il s’était passé, c’était parce qu’il avait eu le sentiment d’être trahi une nouvelle fois. De tous les mini ors, Aiolia était celui qui connaissait le mieux le gardien du troisième temple, puisqu’il était toujours collé à son frère. À l’époque, il le considérait comme son deuxième grand-frère. Il était la deuxième personne qu’il allait voir en cas de problème, juste après Aioros. Les perdre tous les deux avait donc été difficile à supporter pour l’enfant qu’il était autrefois.

Le voir craquer comme cela était donc insupportable pour lui !

Heureusement pour le lionceau, Shaka se tenait à côté de lui pour le consoler. Ce dernier observait les événements avec gravité, les yeux étrangement grand ouverts. Il observait chaque geste de l’aîné des Gémeaux avec attention, comme s’il avait peur qu’il craque une nouvelle fois.

Et apparemment, il avait eu raison !

Voir toutes ses personnes autour de lui avait empiré l’état de Saga, et même les roses d’Aphrodite ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour le calmer. Leurs visages lui rappelaient de plus en plus tous les crimes qu’il avait commis, et il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait lui pardonner pour ce qu’il avait fait. Sans s’en rendre compte, le malheureux était en train de s’autodétruire, et son cosmos devint incontrôlable.

De puissantes vagues d’énergies recommencèrent à tout frapper autour d’elle, y compris son propriétaire.

Aphrodite recula un peu, mais continua à diriger ses roses. Et Shion lança un grand mur de cristal pour tous les protéger de l’assaut, aidé en cela par son élève qui renforça la protection avec son cosmos. Shaka, quant à lui, ne perdit pas un instant pour intervenir. Il ferma les yeux, et projeta son aura vers le Gémeau pour l’entourer avec douceur et gentillesse, afin d’apaiser tout sentiment négatif, mais tous ses efforts semblaient insuffisants.

\- Cela ne marche pas Shaka ! Cela ne suffit pas cette fois !, dit doucement le Poisson envers son camarade, le regard effrayé.

La Vierge continua malgré tout à concentrer son énergie, mais sans succès. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire désormais. La situation était devenue trop grave. La mort dans l’âme, les deux ors se retournèrent vers le Pope qui se voyait contraint d’utiliser son dernier recours. Il se tourna vers les deux chevaliers des glaces pour leur demander d’agir, lorsqu’il sentit un nouveau cosmos apparaître dans la pièce.

Enfin ! Nouveau cosmos, c’était vite dit ! L’ancien Bélier connaissait très bien ce cosmos.

Shion chercha du regard le nouveau venu, qu’il vit finalement apparaître derrière le premier résident du troisième temple, qui écarquilla aussitôt les yeux et murmura en tremblant :

\- A … Aioros !

Ce dernier profita de la surprise pour frapper Saga dans le cou, ce qui le fit tomber comme une masse dans les bras du Sagittaire qui le rattrapa aussitôt. Il resserra ensuite sa prise sur le Gémeau en soupirant.

\- Tu es vraiment un idiot !, murmura-t-il doucement, en regardant son vieil ami avec tendresse.

Il allait devoir avoir une longue discussion avec Saga une fois celui-ci réveillé ! Il était hors de question qu’il le laisse se détruire comme ça, maintenant qu’il était de retour parmi eux. Mais avant ça, il allait devoir s’occuper du reste. Il releva la tête pour remarquer tous les regards étonnés posés sur lui.

Il ne pouvait plus y échapper maintenant !


	16. Chapter 16

**Sanctuaire sous-marin**

Le sanctuaire d’Athéna n’était pas le seul à devoir faire face à de nombreuses difficultés, le sanctuaire de Poséidon n’était pas épargné lui non plus. Au delà de l’absence, assez gênante, de l’un des généraux, les marinas devaient également faire face à un problème beaucoup plus grave.

Apparemment, les anciens résidents du royaume d’Hadès avaient décidé que c’était une bonne idée de s’attaquer aux marinas. Cela faisait donc plusieurs heures que ces derniers étaient aux prises avec l’ennemi. De nombreuses explosions et bruits de luttes pouvaient s’entendre dans tout le sanctuaire.

Face aux marinas, on pouvait apercevoir deux catégories d’ennemis bien distinctes.

D’un côté, il y avait des êtres faits de ténèbres, des ombres, similaires à celle qui avait attaqué le petit Saga il y a quelque temps. Ils étaient relativement lents et ne faisaient pas beaucoup de dégâts. Ils étaient incapables de penser ou de réfléchir par eux-mêmes. Ils ne pouvaient pas, non plus, parler correctement. Les ombres étaient donc assez faciles à battre, même pour les marinas les plus faibles. Ces créatures ne représentaient donc aucun danger. Le véritable danger venait des autres !

Aux côtés des ombres, on pouvait voir des individus faits de chairs et de sangs qui semblaient diriger et dominer les créatures des ténèbres. Ils étaient tous habillés comme des guerriers de l’Antiquité, et certains semblait d’ailleurs être des hauts gradés au vu de leurs armures. Ces guerriers étaient beaucoup plus forts que les ombres, et provoquaient beaucoup de dégâts. Ils étaient aussi plus intelligents, et pouvaient parler normalement, bien que ces soldats n’étaient pas très loquaces. Ils refusaient catégoriquement de répondre aux questions des marinas. Ces derniers ne pouvaient même pas voir à quoi ces ennemis ressemblaient sous leurs masques.

À cause de tout cela, seuls les généraux étaient en mesure de tenir à ces anciens soldats, les autres marinas s’occupant, quant à eux, des ombres.

Io faisait, d’ailleurs, face à un de ces ennemis avec difficultés. Il avait déjà fait appel à plusieurs bêtes, mais son ennemi se relevait toujours à chaque fois, comme s’il ne ressentait pas la douleur. Et c’était probablement le cas s’il s’agissait bien des individus ayant pu s’échapper des Enfers ! S’ils étaient déjà morts, alors ils n’avaient plus rien à craindre ; ce qui n’était pas le cas des serviteurs de Poséidon. Ces derniers étaient mortels !

Le général de Scylla commença à préparer une nouvelle attaque, lorsque son adversaire fit subitement demi-tour et reparti en arrière, à la grande surprise du gardien du Pacifique Sud qui ne s’attendait pas à cela. Mais il se reprit rapidement pour le suivre.

Il atterrit finalement prêt de ses compagnons, qui avaient, eux aussi, suivit leurs adversaires en fuite. Ces derniers s’étaient tous regroupés en un seul lieu. Et avant même que les marinas aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, les soldats se firent téléporter hors du sanctuaire.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que … , commença Io, hébété, en regardant le lieu où se trouvait les intrus il y a quelques secondes.

\- Pourquoi ont-ils fui ?, demanda Sorrento, juste à côté de lui, tout aussi surpris que son camarade.

Ces êtres n’avaient aucune raison de disparaître comme ça ! Ils avaient pourtant l’avantage, puisqu’ils ne pouvaient pas mourir, et qu’ils étaient plus nombreux. Alors pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui les avait prit de partir aussi soudainement alors qu'ils étaient en plein combat ?

Tous les généraux étaient très confus par cette attitude, et ils n'étaient pas les seuls apparemment.

\- Ce n'est pas normal !

Les généraux se tournèrent tous vers leur divinité, qui venait d'apparaître parmi eux, et qui semblait tout aussi confus qu'eux. De toute sa longue vie, il n'avait encore jamais vu un ennemi s'enfuir brusquement en plein combat alors qu'il avait l'avantage. Cela n'arrivait généralement que lorsqu'il se savait vaincu, pas le contraire. La seule explication possible serait donc qu'ils en aient reçu l'ordre ! Mais pourquoi ? Et surtout, qui aurait pu leur ordonner cela ?

Le dieu des Mers prit un air pensif pendant quelques instants, avant de relever la tête vers ses serviteurs.

\- Il a dû se passer quelque chose de très important pour qu'ils réagissent comme ça ! J'espère juste que ce n'est pas mauvais signe !

* * *

**Sanctuaire inconnu (… ou pas)**

Assis tranquillement sur son trône, l’entité observait avec attention le déroulement des derniers événements.

Tout se passait exactement comme prévu !

Les guerriers de Poséidon avaient réussi à repousser l’ennemi … pour l’instant, et les chevaliers d’Athéna avaient enfin réussi à calmer Saga grâce à l’intervention du Sagittaire. Et ce dernier savait très bien ce qu’il allait devoir faire, donc tout devrait bien se passer les concernant. ILS allaient être très surpris !

Les choses sérieuses allaient enfin pouvoir commencer !

\- Ils sont enfin au complet apparemment !, commenta une voix profonde juste derrière le trône.

Sans montrer la moindre surprise, la divinité se retourna pour regarder le nouveau venu. Ce dernier, revêtu d’une kamui, exaltait d’une grande puissance et d’une aura impressionnante. La plupart des gens, dieux ou humains, aurait probablement ressenti une grande pression, et se serait senti inférieurs face à une telle puissance. Mais ce n’était pas le cas du propriétaire de cet endroit, dont la puissance était encore plus grande.

Il salua son invité d’un geste de la tête.

\- Zeus ! Je vois que tu as décidé de me rendre une petite visite !

\- En effet, Sir ! J’avais quelques questions à vous poser !, se contenta de dire le Seigneur de l’Olympe, après lui avoir rendu sa salutation.

Depuis sa visite au sanctuaire de sa fille, le souverain de l’Olympe s’était posé de nombreuses questions par rapport à l’implication de l’autre divinité. Après tout, cela faisait bien longtemps que ce dernier ne s’était pas impliqué dans les affaires humaines ou divines. Il y avait donc peu de chances que son intervention actuelle soit dû au hasard ! Peu de chose pourraient susciter son intérêt, or cela semblait être le cas actuellement !

Le plus vieux lui fit simplement signe de parler.

\- Je sais déjà, grâce à Hadès, qu’ILS se sont échappés de leur prison, mais cela n’explique pas votre intérêt dans tout cela. À moins que … qu’IL n’ait, lui aussi, un rôle à jouer dans toute cette histoire ! Ai-je tord ?, demanda le Seigneur de la foudre, un peu nerveux d’entendre la réponse à ses craintes, réponse qui ne mit pas longtemps à arriver.

\- Tes suppositions sont exactes, ils seront tous là bientôt ! Et à ce moment-là, ma présence sera nécessaire. Après tout, Athéna n’a aucune chance de l’emporter.

La dernière phrase fit soupirer de désespoir le roi des dieux, qui connaissait parfaitement tous les tords de sa fille, … y compris la principale raison de toute cette tragédie.

\- Je n’aurais jamais imaginé que cet événement causerait autant de dégâts, surtout après tout ce temps ! Cela fait déjà plusieurs millénaires, alors pourquoi ?

Le propriétaire du lieu le regarda avec silence, comprenant très bien de quoi il parlait. Il était bien placé pour le savoir après tout ! Il avait été un des principaux acteurs de cet événement, et il avait été le témoin silencieux de la chute inexorable d'Athéna. Il savait depuis longtemps ce qu'il allait se produire, mais il ne pouvait rien dire au risque de changer l'avenir pour le pire. Il existait plusieurs avenirs possibles, et malheureusement pour Athéna, sa chute était nécessaire pour leur assurer la victoire face à EUX.

Il sortit finalement de ses pensées pour ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je vois que tu as pu parler à ta fille !

\- À son hôte plutôt ! Après la guerre, elle s’est totalement rendormie dans l’esprit de cette gamine ! Je considère sérieusement à la ramener de force sur l’Olympe pour lui expliquer certaines choses. De toute évidence, elle n’est plus apte à remplir son devoir, et ce, depuis longtemps !, dit simplement Zeus en fronçant les sourcils.

Il avait fait une grosse erreur à l’époque, il n’aurait jamais dû la laisser se débrouiller toute seule après ce qu’il s’était passé. Il lui avait fait confiance pour surmonter cette épreuve, mais il lui semblait bien, maintenant, qu’elle n’en était pas capable.

La divinité protectrice de ce sanctuaire semblait, d’ailleurs, d’accord avec lui.

\- Nul n’est parfait, pas même les Dieux ! Athéna s’est totalement laissé envahir par sa peur, ce qui l’a poussé à commettre de nombreuses erreurs. Mais pour qu’elle aille jusqu’à provoquer la destruction des enfers, cela prouve vraiment qu’il est temps de faire quelque chose.

Le roi des Dieux en était parfaitement conscient. Et le fait que cette personne soit de son avis voulait tout dire ! Il était temps d’agir ! Surtout s’ils voulaient éviter la catastrophe qu’il savait imminente !

Zeus retourna finalement son attention vers la brume.

\- Ils vont encore devoir se battre alors ! Dire qu’ils venaient à peine de résoudre leurs problèmes pour mener une vie normale !

\- Leurs problèmes ne se sont jamais terminés ! En fait, ils viennent à peine de commencer !, répliqua la vieille divinité en regardant Aioros se faire sauter dessus par son petit frère.

Le Sagittaire allait avoir un rôle très important dans les prochains événements ! Espérons juste qu’il soit à la hauteur de sa tache !

* * *

**Sanctuaire d’Athéna**

Pendant ce temps, le pauvre Sagittaire s’était effectivement fait prendre d’assaut par ses vieux camarades, notamment par son petit frère qui n’avait pas mis longtemps avant de lui sauter au cou, très heureux de le revoir enfin. Il lui avait à peine laissé le temps de poser Saga au sol avant d’accueillir son aîné avec enthousiasme.

Tout le monde avait commencé à s’agglutiner autour de lui, et à lui poser un tas de questions sur ce qui lui était arrivé et sur l’endroit où il était pendant tout ce temps. Ils lui posaient plein de questions, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre !

Shion intervint rapidement pour tous les calmer, et il s'avança vers eux pour vérifier l'état du Gémeau sous l’œil attentif de Kanon et d'Aioros.

Les autres ors s'étaient également fait silencieux durant toute l'inspection, se rappelant de la situation actuelle. La joie de revoir le Sagittaire leur avait fait momentanément oublier la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient tous ici actuellement. Seuls quelques personnes n'avaient pas oubliés, et il ne s'agissait pas uniquement du cadet des Gémeau et du nouveau venu. Le vieux Bélier soupira de soulagement en voyant que tout allait bien, et hocha positivement la tête pour rassurer tout le monde. Saga risquait juste d'avoir un peu mal à la tête en se réveillant, mais sinon, rien de grave !

L'Atlante releva ensuite la tête vers les deux frères pour s'adresser à l'aîné des deux.

\- Nous sommes tous très contents de te revoir Aioros ! Mais où étais-tu passé pendant tout ce temps ?

Les ors s'éloignèrent tous de lui, à l'exception du Lion, pour le laisser respirer, mais ils l'observèrent avec impatience. Ils voulaient tous savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ! Pourquoi n'est-il pas revenu en même temps qu'eux ? Cela ne pouvait pas être dû au fait que sa mort était plus lointaine que la leur, puisque le Pope était mort en même temps que lui, mais qu'il avait pourtant été ressuscité en même temps qu'eux. Il devait donc y avoir une autre raison. En plus, ils avaient tous remarqué qu'il semblait beaucoup plus vieux que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu il y a treize ans, il semblait avoir le même âge que Saga. Était-ce encore un coup de la même entité qui avait rajeuni le premier Gémeau, ou avait-il été ressuscité à l'âge qu'il aurait dû avoir s'il avait survécu ?

Le nouveau venu soupira un peu avant de répondre.

\- Moi aussi, je suis heureux de vous revoir, Grand Pope ! Et je promets de tout vous expliquer plus tard, mais je crains que ce ne soit pas le moment de discuter !, dit-il avec sérieux, en tournant son regard vers le bas du sanctuaire.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?, demanda le vieil Atlante, les sourcils froncés. Ils n’avaient rien à craindre pour le moment, n’est-ce pas ?

Juste après avoir dit cela, une alarme se mis à retentir dans tout le sanctuaire. Tous les chevaliers présents se mirent immédiatement sur leurs gardes en se retournant vers leur supérieur pour avoir ses directives.

Shion écarquilla un peu les yeux en entendant l’alarme. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il ne l’avait pas entendu sonner ! Il avait presque oublié qu’elle existait. En plus, il ne pensait pas que l’ennemi attaquerait aussi vite. Il avait espéré avoir plus de temps pour se préparer. Surtout qu’ils avaient choisi le pire moment possible pour attaquer.

Et comment Aioros savait tout cela ?

\- Il avait raison !, murmura simplement le Sagittaire, ce qui surpris l’ancien Bélier qui avait très bien entendu. Mais il n’eut pas le temps de lui poser la question puisque ce dernier se retourna à nouveau vers lui pour parler.

\- Je connais bien ses ennemis, Grand Pope, et je sais comment repousser cette attaque. Faites-moi confiance !

\- Tu les connais ! … Très bien ! Tu as intérêt à tout expliquer plus tard. Chevaliers ! Retournez immédiatement à vos postes, et écoutez tout ce que vous diras Aioros !

Les ors regardèrent un instant le Sagittaire, puis ils hochèrent tous la tête avant de sortir rapidement du palais. Le revenant, quant à lui, s’arrêta juste quelques secondes pour regarder son vieil ami, toujours inconscient aux pieds du Pope. Il se retourna ensuite vers le chef du sanctuaire pour demander :

\- Je vous confie Saga Grand Pope ! Prenez bien soin de lui !

\- Bien sûr ! Tu peux partir confiant, il ne lui arrivera rien !

Le gardien du 9ème temple prit finalement congé, et courra vers les temples inférieurs pour arrêter les intrus. Contrairement à ses collègues ors, il savait très bien à quoi s’attendre avec eux, et il savait très bien qu’il ne fallait pas les sous-estimer.


	17. Chapter 17

En arrivant sur le lieu du combat, Aioros put constater que ses camarades ors avaient déjà engagé le combat face à leurs adversaires.

Une dizaine de soldats se tenaient face à eux, prêts à en découdre. À leurs côtés, il y avait une trentaine d’ombres, et certaines d’entre elles étaient déjà en train d’attaquer les résidents du sanctuaire. Les Bronzes étaient d’ailleurs en train d’en éliminer certaines, aidés par Marine et Shaina, qui semblaient étrangement énervées.

Parmi eux, on pouvait également apercevoir plusieurs statues de glace. Apparemment, Camus et Hyoga étaient déjà passé par là pour se débarrasser rapidement de ces êtres ténébreux, afin de se concentrer sur leurs véritables ennemis. Bien évidemment, ces derniers n’avaient pas été pris dans la glace, malgré quelques givrures que l’on pouvait apercevoir sur leurs corps. Cet homme les avait probablement prévenus de se méfier des chevaliers des glaces, s’ils ne voulaient pas se transformer en glaçons. Le Sagittaire reconnu d’ailleurs que c’était un excellent moyen pour éliminer les ombres sans difficultés.

DM et Aphrodite, quant à eux, étaient en train de s’amuser avec les ombres restantes.

Derrière eux, un homme en tenue de général, commandait ces troupes d’une main de maître. Et cet homme, Aioros le connaissait très bien. Il s’agissait d’un vieux roi cupide d’un temps passé, un homme qui avait obtenu un pouvoir qui avait fini par causer son malheur.

Le Sagittaire se dirigeait aussitôt vers lui en se frayant un passage entre les ombres qu’il élimina rapidement. Une fois arrivé devant l’ancien roi, ce dernier sursauta en le reconnaissant et s’écria :

\- Encore toi !

Il leva aussitôt son épée, et fonça sur le chevalier d’or qui s’attendait à cette réaction. Il para donc facilement l’attaque. Son adversaire s’énerva encore plus suite à cela.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu ne devrais pas être ici ! C’était censé être mon heure de gloire, je n’aurais pas dû avoir le moindre problème pour détruire le sanctuaire dans l’état actuel des choses. Mais bien sûr, il fallait que tu sois là pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours là pour contrer mes plans ?

Il commença à jeter des coups d’épée de plus en plus violents, et s’énerva encore plus en voyant que son adversaire réussissait à parer toutes ses attaques. Il fut ensuite repoussé en arrière par un coup puissant du Sagittaire qui profita pour l’accalmie pour répliquer :

\- Je serais toujours là pour vous empêcher de nuire ! Je ne vous laisserez jamais semer le chaos dans ce monde ! Votre temps sur cette terre est déjà terminé depuis longtemps. Tout ce que vous faîtes ne sert à rien !

Ces paroles firent grincer des dents le général, qui le foudroya du regard.

\- Tu ne sais rien !, hurla le revenant en se jetant sur le chevalier avec colère. " Tu ne sais pas ce que cela fait de passer des millénaires en Enfer à souffrir, alors que tu as vécu en roi durant ton vivant. J’ai connu la gloire, et pourtant, cela ne m’a pas empêcher de finir comme toutes les autres âmes. Et je refuse de continuer comme ça !"

Aioros serra les dents face aux assauts de plus en plus violents de son adversaire, surtout que contrairement à lui, le Sagittaire n’était pas immortel. Il devait donc faire très attention à ses blessures, et à son énergie. Mais il y était presque !

\- Et quelle gloire pourriez-vous retrouver en LE suivant ? Vous n’êtes plus un roi, mais un subordonné ! Votre existence entière dépend totalement de LUI, continua le chevalier afin de l’énerver encore plus, ce qu’il réussit parfaitement.

Ce dernier chargea à nouveau vers lui, mais se heurta violemment à un mur invisible qui l’éjecta plusieurs mètres en arrière. Le Sagittaire tourna la tête en arrière pour voir un certain Atlante aux cheveux mauve, les bras tendus vers l’ennemi. Il s’avança ensuite vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Mais qu’est-ce qui te prends de l’énerver comme ça ? Il va être encore plus difficile à battre maintenant, demanda le Bélier perplexe en direction de son aîné.

Ce dernier se contenta d’observer calmement l’ennemi pendant quelques instants, avant de répondre à voix basse.

\- Je cherche à lui faire perdre son bouclier, dit-il simplement, sans quitter le général des yeux, ce qui l’empêcha de remarquer le visage étonné de son interlocuteur. Mais en sentant la surprise de son ancien protégé, il rajouta : "Regarde !".

Il montra de la tête ce qui était en train de se passer sous leurs yeux. L’ancien roi fit exploser son cosmos, ce qui eu pour effet de détruire la fine bulle de protection qui l’entourait. Une protection que personne, ou presque, n’avait remarqué auparavant. Mais sa destruction, bien visible, était la preuve qu’elle était présente pendant tout ce temps.

\- Il possède un bouclier très particulier qui le protège des attaques adverses, mais en contrepartie, ses attaques sont plus faibles. Inutile de te dire que cela le rend quasiment invulnérable, et vu qu'il est déjà immortel, mieux vaut ne pas se donner encore plus de difficultés. Il fallait donc trouver un moyen de le pousser à faire tomber ce bouclier. Et avec lui, l’énerver marche très bien !, expliqua le Sagittaire à son compagnon en le voyant perdu.

Cet homme était tellement prétentieux et sûr de lui qu’il était persuadé de gagner en utilisant sa pleine puissance. Malheureusement pour lui, il n’avait pas remarqué que le chevalier d’or avait prédit sa réaction, et qu’il lui avait tendu un piège. Et ce dernier n’attendit pas plus longtemps !

Il intensifia immédiatement son cosmos avant de lancer une puissante attaque en direction de l’ancien résident des Enfers, qui fut pris de cour face à cette attaque. Il ne s’attendait absolument pas à ce que son adversaire réagisse aussi rapidement. Il mit donc quelques instants à se remettre de sa surprise.

Lorsqu’il se mit enfin en position pour repousser l’assaut, il se fit entourer par une lumière vive qui surprit toutes les personnes présentes. Et lorsque la lumière s’éteignit, tous les ennemis avaient complètement disparu.

Aioros soupira avec déception.

\- Pas encore !, murmura-t-il, légèrement déprimé, sans remarquer le regard inquiet de Mu. Mais il se reprit rapidement pour voir si tout le monde allait bien. Il avait des choses plus importantes à faire pour le moment !

**# # # # # #**

**Palais du Pope**

Assistant de loin à la bataille, Shion se posait de nombreuses questions.

Il ne pensait pas que l’ennemi attaquerait maintenant, alors qu’ils étaient affaiblis à cause de la crise de Saga. Mais à bien y réfléchir, c’était sûrement pour cela qu’ils attaquaient maintenant. Ils pensaient sans doute pouvoir les éliminer facilement, et ils auraient peut-être réussi sans l’intervention d’Aioros. Ce dernier n’avait pas menti, il les connaissait bien ! Mais comment ?

Shion sortit temporairement de ses pensées en entendant Saga gémir un peu. Il retourna donc son attention vers lui, et posa une main sur sa tête afin de l’apaiser. Ses yeux se firent soudainement plus tristes.

\- Je suis désolé, Saga ! Tout est de ma faute ! J’aurais dû t’en parler bien plus tôt. Cela nous aurait évité beaucoup de problèmes. J’espère que tu pourras me pardonner !, murmura-t-il avec tristesse en observant le corps inconscient du chevalier des Gémeaux.

Il avait espéré pouvoir profiter de cette seconde chance pour aider Saga à surmonter son passé, mais il avait l’impression d’avoir échoué. Kanon n’était pas le seul à se sentir responsable, c’était aussi son cas. L’état du Gémeau était encore pire qu’avant ! Ajouté à cela des nouveaux ennemis immortels, puisque déjà mort, et vous aviez le pire combo possible. La situation était très mauvaise ! Heureusement que le Sagittaire était enfin de retour parmi eux !

Shion fronça néanmoins les sourcils en pensant de nouveau à lui.

\- Il va avoir beaucoup d’explications à donner celui-là !, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, tout en caressant affectueusement les cheveux de l’endormi. "Et il n’est pas le seul !", rajouta-t-il en pensant aux dernières paroles prononcées par une certaine Balance.

Si ses oreilles ne lui avaient pas joué des tours, alors il allait devoir avoir une longue discussion avec Dohko, une discussion qu’ils auraient du avoir il y a plus de 200 ans.

**# # # # # #**

**Lieu inconnu**

Dans un lieu éloigné du sanctuaire, l’adversaire d’Aioros était en train de plaider sa cause face à son Seigneur, afin d’avoir une seconde chance. Il était sûr de réussir à vaincre la prochaine fois. Mais fatigué d’entendre ses excuses pitoyables, l’entité préféra le laisser livrer à lui-même, malgré les supplications de son général.

Une fois seul, ce dernier frappa violemment le sol avec son poing, en lançant des insultes à l’encontre de son ennemi qui l’avait fait passer pour un abruti face à LUI.

\- Il me le paiera !, hurla-t-il dans le vide, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

Sa colère fut tellement palpable qu’il ne remarqua pas immédiatement la présence d’une autre personne. Il fut donc surprit en l’entendant parler :

\- Ton tempérament explosif t’a encore joué des tours, on dirait ! Cet homme s’est montré plus malin que toi, déclara calmement le nouveau venu en étudiant l’état du vieux roi. Et ce dernier écarquilla légèrement les yeux en le voyant.

\- Oh, c’est toi ! Qu’est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Son interlocuteur l’observa silencieusement avant de s’éloigner tranquillement de lui au bout d’un moment. Il ouvrit néanmoins la bouche tout en marchant :

\- Tu n’arrivera jamais à le vaincre, il est beaucoup plus intelligent que toi ! Mais ne t’inquiète pas, je m’occuperai de lui à ta place … roi Midas !


	18. Chapter 18

**Quelques jours plus tard**

L’attaque imprévue avait laissé un certain nombre de traces.

Les dégâts matériels avaient été assez importants parmi les premiers temples, dus à la proximité des combats. En regardant cela, on aurait presque pu croire à un remake de la bataille du sanctuaire ! Sauf que là, les ennemis étaient beaucoup plus nombreux, les dégâts occasionnés étaient donc plus importants. Tout le monde avait dû être réquisitionné pour déblayer tout cela, ce qui avait tout de même pris un certain temps.

Plusieurs blessés étaient également à déclarer, surtout parmi les soldats et les apprentis. Cette bataille avait peut-être été courte, mais elle avait été intense. Les ombres étaient peut-être faibles, mais leur grand nombre avait causé beaucoup de problèmes aux chevaliers ; surtout si on ajoutait à cela d’autres ennemis beaucoup plus forts. Mais heureusement pour les chevaliers, ces derniers étaient assez peu intervenu dans le conflit, car ils étaient persuadés de leur victoire.

Ce n’est qu’à l’arrivée du Sagittaire que ces derniers ont commencé à bouger, sentant le danger, mais à ce moment-là, il était déjà trop tard.

Heureusement qu’ Aioros était présent ! Dans le cas contraire, les choses avaient pu facilement mal tourner.

Dès la fin du combat, il avait fallu immédiatement s’occuper des blessés, et dégager un peu le passage pour permettre une circulation plus facile pour les invalides. Les chevaliers d’Or et de Bronzes avaient donc été assez occupés après la bataille, et ils n’avaient pas encore eu le temps de harponner le Sagittaire pour le cuisiner. Le Grand Pope avait, lui aussi, du résoudre quelques problèmes très importants et avait donc remis le reste pour plus tard, ce qui arrangeait parfaitement un certain Grec qui craignait un peu la discussion à venir.

Le Sagittaire savait très bien que les révélations qu’il allait faire risquaient d’en choquer plus d’un, mais il espérait que tout se passerait bien. Il valait aussi peut être mieux que certaines vérités ne soient pas révélées à tout le monde pour l’instant.

Tout en cogitant à cela, l’adulte se dirigea vers une destination bien précise lorsqu’il eu finalement un moment de libre. Il devait, tout d’abord, s’assurer de quelque chose avant tout ! Mais après cela, il sera obligé de les affronter !

**# # # # # #**

**Au palais**

Allongé sur un lit, Saga se reposait tranquillement, inconscient des difficultés que ses compagnons venaient de vivre durant ces derniers jours. Sa respiration était calme, et il ne montrait aucun signe d’anxiété ou de gêne, ce qui était plutôt rassurant.

Il avait été placé dans une chambre à part pour être au calme. L’infirmerie étant assez peuplée pour le moment, le Pope avait préféré placer le Gémeau ailleurs. On ne savait jamais comment le Grec allait réagir à son réveil, il valait donc mieux éviter de le laisser avec les blessés. Son état mental était trop fragile pour cela !

Assoupi à ses côtés, on pouvait apercevoir une deuxième masse de cheveux bleue, presque identique à la première. En effet, Kanon refusait catégoriquement de quitter son frère, et personne n’avait le cœur de lui interdire cela, surtout avec ce qu’il venait de se passer. En plus, la présence de l’ancien général rassurait beaucoup les autres chevaliers qui pouvaient ainsi se concentrer sur leurs tâches sans trop s’inquiéter pour leur compagnon.

Mais cela n’empêcha pas certains de venir s’enquérir de son état dès qu’ils le pouvaient, comme c’était le cas actuellement.

L’individu soupira légèrement en voyant les deux chevaliers profondément endormis, et il posa une couverture sur les épaules de Kanon en s’assurant de ne pas le réveiller. Le pauvre avait bien mérité un peu de repos après tout cela ! Il tourna ensuite son attention vers l’aîné des Gémeaux et posa une main sur son front pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Il commença ensuite à sonder son cosmos, les yeux fermés, lorsqu’il entendit une voix bien connu derrière lui.

\- Je ne suis même pas surpris de te retrouver ici, Shaka !

La Vierge sursauta légèrement, et se retourna rapidement vers son interlocuteur pour tomber sur le Sagittaire, qui souriait en observant la scène.

\- Aioros ! Tu es venu voir Saga toi aussi ? On s’inquiète tous pour lui, après tout, déclara calmement le Blond en voyant l’aîné se diriger vers son plus vieil ami.

Le sourire du Grec devint plus tendre en voyant les deux jumeaux aussi proches l’un de l’autre. Il était rassuré de voir que ces deux-là avaient enfin fini par se rapprocher. Il était très bien placé pour savoir que la distance entre eux les avait toujours fait souffrir, … surtout Saga ! Il avait tout fait pour aider son ami à l’époque, mais cela n’avait pas suffi !

Aioros vint doucement caresser les cheveux de Saga avant de répondre à l’Indien.

\- Je ne doute absolument pas de leur inquiétude à tous, … mais je sais aussi que ton cas est très différent du leur !, commença-t-il doucement avant de faire une petite pause pour regarder le vase rempli de fleurs à côté du premier Gémeau, … un vase rempli de magnifiques roses bleues ! " Et tu n’es pas le seul !"

Il sentit plus qu’il ne soit les yeux écarquillés de son interlocuteur face à son affirmation, les siens étant toujours rivés vers le Gémeau en titre, mais il finit par se retourner vers lui après quelques instants.

\- Je vous suis très reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour lui ! Les choses auraient été encore pires sans vous, … alors merci !, remercia le Sagittaire du plus profond de son cœur avant de se lever, sous le regard extrêmement choqué de son compagnon.

Il lui fit ensuite signe de laisser les jumeaux se reposer pour aller voir le Pope. Il fit aussi semblant de ne pas voir les yeux soudainement humides de son cadet en sortant de la pièce.

Ce dernier ferma aussitôt les yeux, et serra un instant les poings pour se calmer, puis finit par suivre le Sagittaire en fermant la porte sans bruit.

**# # # # # #**

**Grande salle du Palais**

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé pendant le trajet

La Vierge refusait obstinément de tourner la tête vers son camarade, et semblait faire très attention de rester à une certaine distance de lui. Son attitude ne passa pas inaperçu pour tout le monde lorsqu’ils rejoignirent les autres ors, mais ces derniers gardèrent le silence pour le moment.

Ils avaient d’autres problèmes beaucoup plus urgents à régler !

Ils se mirent tous calmement en place en attendant leur supérieur, qui ne tarda pas longtemps à arriver.

Shion se plaça sur son trône et salua ses chevaliers. Les cernes, parfaitement visibles sans son masque, montraient bien qu’il n’avait pas dû beaucoup dormir depuis l’attaque. Ils avaient tous été tellement occupé qu’ils n’avaient pas eu le temps de discuter entre eux des derniers événements.

Tous les chevaliers attendirent patiemment que l’ancien Bélier ouvre la bouche.

\- Merci à vous tous d’être venu aujourd’hui. Je sais très bien que les choses ont été un peu compliquées ces derniers jours. Mais maintenant que tout s’est plus ou moins calmé, je pense qu’il est grand temps de parler de ce qu’il s’est passé ce jour-là, annonça calmement le Pope, malgré son état de fatigue évident.

Il se tourna aussitôt vers la seule personne qui pouvait éclairer leur lanterne.

\- Aioros ! Tu les connais, n’est-ce pas ? Alors, pourrais-tu nous expliquer qui ils sont !

Le Sagittaire regarda autour de lui pour voir tous ses compagnons le regarder avec impatience. Ils l’avaient tous laissé tranquille ces derniers jours, car ils étaient très occupés, mais maintenant, ils voulaient tous savoir la vérité.

Il hocha donc doucement la tête et commença son explication.

\- Comme vous le savez déjà, l’effondrement des enfers a provoqué de nombreux dégâts, et a permis à de nombreuses âmes de s’échapper des enfers. Et bien que la plupart d’entre elles aient été récupérés, certaines ont réussi à s’enfuir.

Il s’arrêta un instant en voyant que les Bronzes semblaient mal à l’aise face à ce rappel. Les pauvres n’avaient pas encore réussi à surmonter totalement leur culpabilité face à cette tragédie. Mais leurs camarades Ors s’étaient tous rapprochés d’eux pour les soutenir.

Aioros sourit légèrement avant de continuer.

\- Ces âmes sont divisées en deux catégories bien distinctes. D’un côté, il y a les ombres, très faciles à éliminer, car ils étaient des personnes normales lorsqu’ils étaient vivants. C’est leur haine et leur ressentiment qui leur ont permit de survivre en tant qu’ombres après leur mort. Il s’agit généralement d’anciens voleurs, dealers, tueurs en séries,… Le genre d’individus qui ne posent pas beaucoup de problèmes pour des guerriers entraînés comme nous. Les autres, par contre, sont plus durs à battre. Ce sont d’anciens soldats, tombés au combat, qui cherchent à retrouver leur honneur. Il ne faut pas les sous-estimer !

Silence dans la salle.

\- Comment peux-tu en savoir autant à leur sujet ?, demanda le Pope, qui ne s’attendait pas à un tel exposé concernant leurs ennemis.

Comment avait-il pu réunir autant d’informations en si peu de temps ? Est-ce que quelqu’un lui en avait parlé ?

\- Et qu’en est-il de cet homme que tu as affronté ? Il semblait bien te connaître., ajouta-t-il en se rappelant de l’adversaire du Sagittaire.

Ce dernier réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de répondre.

\- Il s’agit du roi Midas de Phrygie !

\- QUOI !, hurlèrent quelques chevaliers de l’assemblée, incapable d’en croire leurs oreilles.

\- Attends deux secondes ! C’était pas le type qui pouvait changer en or tout ce qu’il touchait !, demande le Scorpion d’un air pensif ce qui choqua le Cancer.

\- Mon dieu ! Milo qui réfléchit, et qui se souvient de ses leçons d’histoire. C’est probablement la fin du monde !, déclara Deathmask avec exagération, en posa une main sur le cœur.

\- Répété un peu pour voir !, s’énerva aussitôt le gardien du 8ème temple en commençant à se diriger vers lui, mais il fut arrêté rapidement par son amant et par le Cygne.

\- Du calme Milo ! Ce n’est pas le moment pour cela, dit doucement Camus en tenant fermement le bras de sa moitié.

De l’autre côté, DM se faisait remettre à l’ordre par Aphrodite et Shura, sous l’œil indifférent des autres chevaliers, qui semblaient avoir l’habitude de ce genre d’histoires.

Le Sagittaire retint un léger ricanement face à la scène et confirma leur dire.

\- Oui, c’est bien lui ! Il fait partie des fuyards, et je l’ai affronté plusieurs fois depuis notre retour des Enfers. Cela m’a permis d’apprendre quelques informations très utiles. Je sais aussi qu’il n’est pas le seul souverain à s’être échappé de sa prison. En réalité, ils sont trois ! Malheureusement, le roi Midas est le seul que j’ai affronté jusqu’à présent, je ne peux donc rien dire au sujet des deux autres.

Son explication causa un grand silence parmi l’assemblée, … ou presque.

\- Depuis quand un roi se met au service de quelqu’un d’autre ? Parce que je me rappelle très bien que tu as fait allusion à son seigneur lors de la bataille, demanda brutalement le Cancer avec toute la diplomatie dont il pouvait faire preuve, c’est-à-dire pas beaucoup.

\- DEATHMASK !, s’exclama Aphrodite en essayant vainement de le faire taire, sans succès.

\- Ben quoi ! C’est vrai non !, se justifia la bête à pince sous le regard noir du Poisson.

Shion de son côté préféra réfléchir aux paroles du Sagittaire plutôt que de s’inquiéter de la dispute en cours. Le Cancer avait toujours eu la langue bien pendu, et cela ne datait pas d’hier. Le faire taire relevait donc de l’exploit ! Et il n’était pas en état de s’occuper de cela !

Aioros prit donc les choses en main.

\- Tu as effectivement raison ! Ce n’est pas normal pour un roi de se mettre au service de quelqu’un d’autre. Mais dans le cas présent, ils n’avaient pas le choix. S’ils ne s’étaient pas mis au service de cette entité, ils n’auraient jamais pu échapper aux spectres d’Hadès, et ils auraient facilement été renvoyés dans leurs prisons. Et puis, ce n’est pas un être humain, donc cela n’a pas du leur poser autant de problèmes que cela.

L’ancien Bélier fronça les sourcils à ce rappel. Il avait oublié ce détail.

Au-delà de ces ennemis ressuscités, ils avaient un autre ennemi beaucoup plus puissant. Une entité maléfique qui va certainement chercher à tous les anéantir. Et ils ne savaient même pas de qui il s’agissait !

\- La situation devient de plus en plus compliquée. On avait déjà assez de problèmes avec l’état de Saga, et maintenant ça !, dit pensivement le vieil Atlante en fermant les yeux.

Le Sagittaire garda le silence quelques instants, puis se décida à avouer.

\- À ce propos, je sais qui est responsable du rajeunissement de Saga !

Sa phrase fit aussitôt rouvrir les yeux du Pope, qui regarda le chevalier avec attention.

\- Explique-toi ! Comment es-tu au courant de cela ? Tu n’étais pas encore au sanctuaire à ce moment-là !

Bien évidemment, n’importe qui au sanctuaire avait pu lui parler de cette histoire à son retour ; mais le fait qu’il connaisse l’identité du responsable changeait la donne. Cela voulait dire qu’il était déjà au courant avant même de revenir au sanctuaire, et qu’il en savait plus qu’eux.

Mais comment ? Cela faisait à peine deux mois qu’ils étaient revenus à la vie ! Il n’aurait pas dû avoir le temps de réunir autant d’informations.

\- Je pense que vous vous en doutiez sûrement déjà Grand Pope, mais il existe assez peu de divinités capables d’un tel miracle, et l’une d’elle a décidé qu’il était temps d’intervenir dans les affaires humaines. Il s’agit d’une entité très puissante, bien plus vieille que tous les dieux de l’Olympe. C’est le dieu primordial qui règne sur le temps : Chronos !, déclara calmement le gardien du 9ème temple, en éludant le reste de la question.

Gros soupir de la part du Pope.

\- C’est bien ce que je pensais alors ! Je me doutais bien qu’il devait s’agir de lui, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il intervient maintenant !, dit-il en observant les chevaliers, très surpris par cette révélation.

Ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’on t’annonçait qu’une divinité primordiale avait décidé de rajeunir un de tes compagnons d’armes ! Surtout sans en connaître la raison. Il existait peu de livres ou de manuscrits concernant cette divinité. Il était donc impossible pour eux de connaître ses motivations de cette manière.

Était-il un allié, ou un ennemi !

\- Vous n’avez rien à craindre en ce qui le concerne Grand Pope, ce n’est pas votre ennemi ! Il a rajeuni Saga afin de lui donner une seconde chance, et aussi pour vous permettre de mieux comprendre toutes les erreurs qui vous ont échappé la première fois. Saga doit faire face à ces démons pour s’en débarrasser définitivement !, rassura immédiatement le Sagittaire pour éviter la panique, mais son exclamation ne servit qu’à rajouter encore plus de confusion dans l’assemblée.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir cela ? Est-ce que tu l’as rencontré personnellement pendant ton absence ?, demanda Shion, très confus.

La question rendit le Sagittaire très nerveux, car il n’avait pas prévu d’avouer cette information tout de suite, et il se maudit intérieurement d’avoir ouvert la bouche. Malheureusement, le mal était déjà fait !

Il prit quelques inspirations pour se donner du courage, avant de se lancer :

\- Oui, je l’ai déjà rencontré ! C’est lui qui m’a sauvé la vie il y a treize ans !


	19. Chapter 19

L’aveu d’Aioros avait causé un immense silence dans la salle.

Tous les chevaliers présents étaient en train de réfléchir à la signification de ses paroles. Ceux qui avaient compris observaient le Sagittaire les yeux grands ouverts, incapables d’en croire leurs oreilles.

Si Aioros avait été sauvé par Chronos, alors cela signifiait que …

Peu à peu, tous les chevaliers finirent par comprendre ce que cela signifiait, mais aucun ne trouvait le courage de demander une confirmation. Même le Grand Pope semblait aussi perdu qu’eux et ne savait pas quoi dire. Le silence dura encore quelques instants, avant d’être coupé par la dernière personne à laquelle on s’attendait,… quoique…, ce n’était peut-être pas si surprenant après tout. Ce chevalier était probablement le plus concerné par la "mort" d’Aioros. Il avait le droit d’avoir des réponses !

\- Qu’est-ce que tu entends exactement par "sauver la vie" ?, demanda calmement le Capricorne d’une voix blanche.

Aioros le regarda un instant avec tristesse et se mordit légèrement les lèvres avec nervosité. Il regarda ensuite tous les chevaliers avant de poser une question.

\- Vous avez probablement tous remarqué une différence dans mon apparence physique, n’est-ce pas ? Je n’ai plus vraiment l’apparence d’un adolescent à présent.

De simples hochements de tête répondirent à sa question, sauf pour une personne.

\- Nous pensions simplement que les dieux t’avaient ramené à l’âge que tu aurais dû avoir si rien ne s’était passé. Après tout, Dohko et moi avons également été ramenés à un âge différent que celui que nous avions à notre mort., répondit le Pope avec inquiétude.

Si les deux anciens avaient été ramenés à l’âge de 18 ans, cela ne paraissait pas si surprenant qu’Aioros ait pu être ramené à un autre âge également. Surtout que le Sagittaire était mort jeune, ...ou du moins, c’est ce que tout le monde avait pensé. Mais de toute évidence, ils s’étaient trompés.

Tous les autres chevaliers confirmèrent les dires de l’ancien Bélier. Seul Shura ne dit pas un mot et continua à observer son vieil ami, les sourcils froncés, en attendant la réponse à sa question.

Aioros soupira légèrement face au regard du Capricorne.

\- C’est compréhensible ! Mais mon cas est différent du votre, c’est mon véritable âge !

Il ferma quelques instants les yeux pour se donner du courage, avant de les rouvrir, déterminé.

\- Pour que vous compreniez mieux, je vais vous expliquer ce qu’il s’est passé à l’époque.

**# # # # # # Flashback (il y a treize ans)**

Au bord de la mort, Aioros continuait à se vider de son sang, à l’endroit même où il s’était effondré.

Mitsumasa Kido venait tout juste de partir avec le bébé et l’armure, sans vérifier s’il était vraiment mort. Cela en disant long sur le genre de personne dont il s’agissait, mais c’était trop tard pour les regrets. Au moins, il avait accepté de prendre le bébé, et il avait promis de veiller sur elle.

La déesse Athéna serait en sécurité, et c’était le plus important. Il avait rempli son devoir de chevalier.

Il regrettait juste de ne pouvoir rien faire de plus pour le sanctuaire. Il n’aurait peut-être pas dû partir ainsi, sans rien dire à personne ; mais il n’avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ses actes.

Il avait dû les abandonner ! Ses amis, son frère,… et même Saga !

La vie quitta doucement son corps, lorsqu’il entendit une voix.

\- C’est pathétique ! Cet homme n’a même pas cherché à te sauver. Il ne pense qu’à l’argent et au pouvoir, à la gloire qu’il obtiendra en élevant une "déesse". Pas étonnant que la gamine grandira comme cela avec un homme pareil !

L’adolescent utilisa ses dernières forces pour ouvrir les yeux vers cette voix.

Un homme imposant et entouré d’une grande puissance apparu alors devant lui. Il ne savait pas de qui il s’agissait, ni pourquoi il était là, mais cela n’avait plus d’importance maintenant. Il était prêt à faire son dernier voyage !

Le Sagittaire remarqua à peine l’individu se rapprocher de lui et placer sa paume sur lui.

\- Tu ne dois pas mourir maintenant chevalier ! Tu auras encore un rôle important à jouer dans le futur, mais pour cela, tu dois vivre !, dit-il simplement en utilisant son cosmos pour le guérir.

Le Sagittaire referma aussitôt les yeux devant l’afflux d’énergie qui commencer à envahir son corps. Il avait l’impression de revivre ! Cette sensation dura encore quelques minutes avant de disparaître.

Aioros souffla encore pendant quelques instants, puis se tourna vers son sauveur.

\- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?

L’inconnu observa calmement le jeune homme reprendre ses esprits, et l’étudia attentivement. Il vérifia minutieusement l’état du jeune homme, avant de répondre finalement à la question, mais pas de la manière dont on pourrait s’y attendre !

\- Je suis celui qui sait tout ! Celui qui connaît le passé et le présent, et celui qui voit l’avenir. Le temps n’a aucun secret pour moi !, déclara mystérieusement l’entité en lançant un regard profond au chevalier.

Le pauvre Grec grimaça un peu face à l’énigme qui venait de lui être posé. Il aurait préféré une réponse un peu plus claire, surtout vu son état actuel. Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de se creuser la tête pour l’instant. Mais vu l’expression de son interlocuteur, il ne dira rien de plus sur le sujet. C’était donc à lui de deviner !

Le pire, c’est que l’adolescent avait l’impression que cet homme le mettait à l’épreuve. C’était comme s’il s’attendait à quelque chose de particulier venant de lui. C’était assez perturbant comme sensation !

Il réfléchit donc sérieusement à la réponse, tout en jetant quelques regards à l’inconnu pour s’assurer qu’il ne fasse aucun mouvement brusque. Il ne savait toujours pas qui il était après tout. Il pouvait donc très bien s’agir d’un ennemi, et ce même s’il venait de lui sauver la vie. Il n’avait sûrement pas fait cela par pure générosité ! Il devait avoir une raison à son acte !

La méfiance restait donc de rigueur !

Après quelques minutes, Aioros se retourna vers l’entité, légèrement inquiet. Étant donné ce que l’homme venait de lui dire, et vu la puissance de son cosmos, il ne pouvait penser qu’à une seule personne. Il ne connaissait qu’une seule divinité (car s’en était forcément une) aussi puissante, et pouvant maîtriser le temps. Mais s’il s’agissait bien de lui, alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l’avait sauvé.

\- Vous êtes … Chronos, n’est-ce pas ? Le dieu primordial qui règne sur le temps !, demanda finalement le jeune homme, encore incertain de sa découverte.

La divinité, nouvellement dévoilée, hocha la tête, l’air satisfait.

\- En effet ! Je suis bel et bien Chronos, le Seigneur du temps ; et j’ai une proposition à te faire, jeune chevalier !

Le Sagittaire fit aussitôt un pas en arrière, et se fit en position de défense.

\- Je ne trahirai pas ma déesse !, s’exclama-t-il avec conviction.

Il resterait fidèle à Athéna ! C’était son devoir de chevalier ! Personne ne pourrait le faire changer d’avis, pas même un dieu ! Il était peut-être reconnaissant à l’homme pour l’avoir sauvé, mais il n’allait pas changer de camp pour autant.

Le dieu primordial leva les mains en signe de paix.

\- Du calme, chevalier ! Je ne te demanderai pas de trahir qui que ce soit. Au contraire même, je voudrai t’aider ! Après tout, tu n’as plus d’endroits où aller à présent.

Le jeune Grec écarquilla les yeux à cette affirmation.

\- Qu’est ce que…

\- Tu ne peux plus retourner au sanctuaire dans l’état actuel des choses. Tu as été déclaré traître ! Si tu retournes là-bas, tu te feras tuer sur-le-champ, sans avoir la moindre chance de t’expliquer. Et même si tu réussissais à parler à quelqu’un, personne ne te croirait ! Et ceux qui pourrait te croire seraient aussi considérés comme des traîtres. Cela pourrait créer une vraie révolution au sein du sanctuaire, et causerait beaucoup de pertes. Étant donné le côté imminent de la prochaine guerre sainte, ce n’est pas le moment de diviser encore plus vos forces", interrompit Chronos en faisant une argumentation précise du problème du plus jeune.

Soit il mourrait, soit il causait une révolution ! Dans tous les cas, son retour au sanctuaire n’apporterait rien de bon.

Cet état de fait fit grincer des dents l’adolescent, et lui fit prendre conscience de sa situation. Il n’y avait pas pensé jusqu’à présent, car il n’avait pas imaginé survivre à ses blessures. Mais maintenant, il était obligé de faire face à la réalité ! Il n’avait pas beaucoup de choix malheureusement !

\- Mais … je ne peux pas les abandonner comme ça !, s’exclama-t-il avec émotion, les poings fortement serrés, faisant même s’écouler quelques gouttes de sang.

Chronos vint rapidement le rassurer.

\- Ce ne sera pas vraiment un abandon, mais plutôt un repli temporaire afin de devenir plus fort. Tu pourras toujours revenir plus tard, mais pour cela, tu dois rester en vie. Laisse-moi donc t’aider à t’entraîner et à t’apprendre tout ce dont tu auras besoin pour faire face à ton destin. Et lorsque le moment sera venu, tu pourras retourner auprès des tiens.

Il fit une petite pause pour voir la réaction du plus jeune. Ce dernier semblait perdu, et ne savait pas quoi dire. Le dieu du temps déclara donc une dernière chose pour le convaincre.

\- Je ne te demanderai pas de me jurer fidélité ! Tu es, et tu resteras toujours un chevalier. Je serais juste ton allié et ton mentor pendant le temps qu’il faudra.

Sentant ses dernières réserves disparaître, Aioros s’empressa de lui poser une dernière question.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous tout cela ? Pourquoi voulez-vous m’aider à ce point ?

Voyant que la partie était presque gagnée, le dieu sourit calmement au plus jeune.

\- Pour avoir la réponse à cette question, tu vas devoir venir avec moi !, affirma la divinité en tendant la main vers le chevalier.

Vaincu, le Sagittaire soupira avec lassitude. Il n’avait plus d’autres choix.

\- J’accepte !

**# # # # # # Fin du flashback**

\- J’ai passé les treize dernières années à ses côtés à m’entraîner, et à apprendre tout ce que j’avais besoin de savoir. Et pendant toutes ces années, pas une seule fois, il n’a rompu sa promesse. J’étais libre de faire ce que je voulais ! Il ne m’a jamais obligé à faire quoique ce soit ! Et grâce à lui, je sais tout ce qu’il s’est passé depuis ma disparition.", termina le gardien du 9ème temple en observant la réaction de l’assemblée.

Les réactions en question semblaient d’ailleurs très variées.

La plupart semblaient complètement éberlués, et ne savaient pas quoi dire, tandis que d’autres semblaient énervés pour des raisons encore incertaines. Il y a avait même deux qui semblaient légèrement effrayés par son discours, mais cela n’inquiéta pas le Grec qui savait très bien pourquoi.

Tout le monde semblait partagé !

D’un côté, ils pouvaient comprendre les actes d’Aioros, mais de l’autre, ils ne pouvaient pas oublier que ce dernier les avaient abandonnés au moment où ils auraient eu besoin de lui. Néanmoins, personne ne pouvait nier que son retour n’aurait probablement pas amélioré les choses, au contraire même !

L’ambiance était donc assez lourde, mais une certaine personne réussit à alléger l’atmosphère en détourna la discussion.vers un autre point du discours.

\- Ah, je le savais ! C’est la faute du vieux ! Cela ne lui suffisait pas d’avoir détruit nos vies. Il n’est même pas fichu d’aider quelqu’un de mourant., pestiféra Pégase en faisant de grands gestes avec les mains.

Les autres Bronzes furent un peu surpris par l’exclamation de Seiya, mais ils ne purent rien dire pour le contredire. Il avait raison après tout !

S’ils étaient devenus chevaliers, et si Saori était devenue une telle peste, c’était uniquement de la faute de Mitsumasa Kido. Et maintenant, ils apprenaient carrément que ce dernier avait laissé le Sagittaire pour mort, sans rien faire pour lui sauver la vie. Le pire, c’est que cela ne les surprenait même pas ! Ce type était parfaitement capable de faire ce genre de chose.

Les autres chevaliers restèrent un instant interdits devant la situation, afin de jeter un regard interrogateur en direction des Bronzes. Contrairement à eux, ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment de quoi parlait le jeune Japonais.

Ce fut finalement Shiryu qui éclaira leur lanterne.

\- Il parle de Mitsumasa Kido, l’homme qui a élevé Saori, celui à qui Aioros a confié le bébé. Il nous a causé beaucoup de problèmes dans notre enfance., expliqua calmement le Dragon aux Ors.

Ces derniers hochèrent la tête, bien qu’ils semblaient encore un peu sceptique. Seul Aioros les regarda avec compassion et culpabilité, sachant très bien ce qu’ils avaient endurés à cause de lui.

Le Grand Pope se racla finalement la gorge pour ramener l’attention vers lui.

\- Bon, je pense que nous avons eu notre dose d’émotion pour l’instant. Je vous laisse le reste de la journée libre pour faire ce que vous voulez., déclara finalement le vieil Atlante pour mettre fin à la réunion.

Ils avaient appris beaucoup de choses aujourd’hui, et le pauvre Bélier n’était pas sûr de pouvoir en supporter davantage.

Comprenant qu’il était temps de se retirer, tous les chevaliers finirent par se retirer hors de la Grande salle. Seul une personne ne réussit pas à sortir, retenu au dernier moment par son vieil ami qui lui jeta un regard lourd de sens.

Dohko déglutit nerveusement en se faisant tirer par Shion en direction de ses appartements privés.

**# # # # # #**

La première chose que fit le Bélier une fois la porte fermée, fut de s’effondrer sur le canapé, totalement épuisé. Si les derniers jours avaient été fatigants, les révélations que venaient de faire Aioros l’avaient littéralement achevé.

Très inquiet pour lui, le Balance se rapprocha de son compagnon.

\- Tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu es sur le point de t’effondrer !

L’Atlante se contenta de lui jeter un regard torve l’air de dire :" Sans blague ! À ton avis !".

\- Question stupide !, marmonna le Chinois en se plaçant à côté de son ami. " Que penses-tu des révélations d’Aioros ?, demanda-t-il finalement en se tournant vers lui.

Shion garda le silence quelques instants avant de répondre.

\- Je m’attendais à beaucoup de choses, mais cela dépasse toutes mes attentes ! Le pire, c’est que j’ai l’impression qu’il n’a pas tout dit ! Mais je crois que nous avons tous eu suffisamment d’émotions fortes pour le moment.

Dohko hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement ce que son vieil ami voulait dire. Ce dernier se tourna d’ailleurs vers lui pour parler d’un tout autre sujet.

\- Mais ce n’est pas uniquement pour parler d’Aioros que je t’ai retenu avec moi, et je pense que tu sais très bien de quoi il s’agit !, déclara le Pope en regardant le gardien du 8ème temple droit dans les yeux.

Soupir de la part de la Balance qui savait que le moment était venu de passer à la casserole. Il avait réussi à y échapper jusqu’à présent grâce à tout ce qu’il s’était passé ! Shion avait été trop occupé pour lui parler de cela, mais ce n’était plus le cas maintenant !

\- Tu fais référence à ce que je t’ai dit la dernière fois, n’est-ce pas ?, demanda le chevalier d’or avec une grande nervosité.

Le Bélier le disséqua littéralement avec son regard, ce qui rendit son interlocuteur encore plus nerveux. Il demanda simplement :

\- Tu étais sérieux ?

Son futur amant hocha la tête, sachant très bien qu’il ne pouvait plus cacher la vérité.

Après cela, le Pope fit quelque chose à laquelle son ami ne s’attendait absolument pas. Peut-être était-ce dû à la fatigue, ou encore à la longue frustration sexuelle qui régnait entre eux. Dans tous les cas, Shion se contenta de sortir un simple "Très bien !" avant de le tirer par le col pour l’embrasser langoureusement.

**# # # # # #**

Un peu plus loin, deux hommes identiques (ou presque) restaient encore inconscients de la véritable bombe que le Sagittaire venait de jeter à tout le monde.

Ils avaient d’autres problèmes beaucoup plus importants à régler dans l’immédiat, notamment le réveil de l’aîné des deux qui risquait d’être assez difficile. Réveil qui semblait d’ailleurs imminent compte tenu des mouvements de l’alité.

À côté du lit, le cadet des Gémeaux fut réveillé par les mouvements de son frère, et il se dépêcha de se lever en voyant son frère émerger de son long sommeil.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Au vu des reviews que j'ai reçu, j'ai décidé de rendre les choses un peu plus claires concernant Saori. C'est un message que j'avais déjà mis sur fanfiction.net, mais pas sur ce site. Et apparemment, il est nécessaire !
> 
> Comme vous l'avez compris, je ne vais pas être très gentille avec Saori dans cette histoire. Mais je ne vais pas non plus la rendre cruelle, sadique ou complètement stupide ! Je vais juste la présenter telle que je la voyais lors des premiers épisodes de la série, c'est-à-dire, une gamine pourrie gâtée qui se fiche complètement des autres ! Mais dont l'ignorance et l'indifférence vont causer beaucoup de problèmes. Son attitude s'explique néanmoins par plusieurs raisons, mais la principale sera son éducation.
> 
> Dans les faits, elle sera très peu présente, et sera essentiellement mentionnée de temps en temps. Elle n'apparaîtra qu'une (voire deux) fois dans toute l'histoire. J'ai surtout besoin qu'elle soit absente du sanctuaire, ou pour être plus exacte, j'ai besoin qu'elle garde Athéna loin du sanctuaire. En effet, je fais la distinction entre Athéna et Saori pour ma fic. Saori est juste l'hôte d'Athéna, tout comme Julian est l'hôte de Poséidon ou encore Shun qui a été l'hôte d'Hadès. La plupart des reproches concerneront donc Saori et non Athéna, bien que cette dernière ne sera pas totalement innocente dans l'affaire. 
> 
> Mais Athéna aussi a eu raison de s'acharner autant sur les Gémeaux. Ce n'est pas de la méchanceté gratuite. Et vous avez d'ailleurs une bonne idée de la raison dans les derniers chapitres écrits sur fanfiction.net, car les chapitres sont plus avancés là-bas. Mais cela fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas posté, car j'avais complètement perdu l'envie d'écrire. Je peux néanmoins recommencer à poster ici les chapitres qui sont déjà écrit.
> 
> J'espère ainsi avoir répondu à toutes vos questions concernant Saori et Athéna.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 

Le baiser continua encore pendant de longues minutes durant lesquelles la Balance avait cessé de réfléchir.

Ce n’était pas vraiment la réaction à laquelle il s’attendait, mais il n’allait pas se plaindre. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu’il rêvait d’embrasser son vieil ami ! Mais jamais il n’aurait pu imaginer cela. S’il avait su plus tôt que Shion réagirait comme ça, il se serait confessé bien plus tôt.

Lorsque le Bélier le lâcha enfin, le Chinois eu du mal à reprendre son souffle. Ses joues étaient complètements rouges à cause des sensations ressenties.

En le voyant comme ça, Shion hocha d’un air satisfait, comme s’il était fier de lui. Il était même prêt à recommencer lorsque Dohko l’arrêta.

\- Attends deux secondes Shion ! On devrait peut-être en discuter un peu., commença la Balance pour se calmer un peu, mais ce n’était pas de l’avis de l’Atlante.

\- Cela fait plus de deux cent ans qu’on se contente de discuter, alors je crois qu’il est grand temps de passer à autre chose, tu ne penses pas ? À moins, bien sûr, que tu n’es pas aimé mon baiser ?, demanda le Grand Pope à son nouvel amant en le défiant de dire le contraire.

Cela fit légèrement flancher son interlocuteur qui ne pouvait pas le contredire.

\- Ce n’est pas ça le problème, au contraire même ! Mais je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu réagisses aussi bien à ce genre de chose. On ne peut pas dire que ce genre de relations étaient bien vu à notre époque. Et même si je savais très bien que tu n’étais pas homophobe, je ne pensais pas que tu ressentais la même chose que moi !, déclara nerveusement le Chinois, sans oser regarder son compagnon.

Ce dernier prit son menton pour le forcer à le regarder, et l’embrassa doucement sur le front.

\- Moi non plus, je ne pensais pas que tu m’aimais. J’ai toujours pensé que tu me voyais uniquement comme ton meilleur ami. Et à défaut d’avoir ton amour, je ne voulais pas perdre ton amitié. J’étais donc très excité quand tu m’as avoué que tu m’aimais, puisque, moi aussi, je t’aimais depuis longtemps, avoua le Bélier en regardant son ami droit dans les yeux.

Aveu qui fit sourire tendrement le gardien du 7ème temple.

\- Tu es étrangement expressif dans tes sentiments aujourd’hui Shion ! Est-ce que c’est la fatigue qui te rend aussi direct ?

\- Peut-être bien !, se contenta de répondre son interlocuteur tout en recommençant à l’embrasser profondément. Et cette fois, la Balance ne fit aucun mouvement pour l’arrêter. Shion l’embrassa plusieurs fois avant de murmurer entre ses lèvres : « À partir de maintenant, tu es à moi ! ».

Cette dernière phrase fit frissonner de plaisir le chevalier d’or qui s’abandonna totalement entre les bras de son amant.

**# # # # # #**

Une fois sortis de la Grande salle, le silence avait pris place parmi les chevaliers. Personne ne savait quoi dire ! Ils avaient enfin des réponses aux questions qu'ils se posaient depuis plusieurs jours, mais ils ne savaient pas vraiment si cela les rassurait ou pas ! Ils ne savaient pas trop comment réagir à tout cela.

La plupart d’entre eux jetaient des regards en coin au gardien du 9ème temple, sans rien dire. D’autres étaient déjà repartis en direction de leur temple pour ne s’impliquer davantage.

Les Bronzes eux même s’étaient regardés entre eux, avant de partir silencieusement pour laisser les Ors discuter entre eux. Cette histoire ne les concernait pas vraiment, et ils ne voulaient pas déranger. Ils avaient néanmoins dû traîner Seiya avec eux, car il aurait bien voulu s’incruster un peu plus à la discussion.

Mais le pire restait les réactions de Shura et d'Aiolia !

Le pauvre lion avait été blessé par les révélations de son frère qu'il avait cru mort pendant longtemps. Alors maintenant qu'il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, il se sentait trahi. Même si les raisons d'Aioros étaient bonnes, il ne pouvait pas oublier toutes les souffrances qu'il avait enduré à cause de sa soi-disant trahison.

Il avait donc évité le regard de son frère, par crainte de dire quelque chose qu'il risquait de regretter plus tard. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour lui faire face !

Sentant l'état fragile du lionceau, Milo s'était naturellement rapproché de lui d'un air enjoué pour passer un bras autour de son épaule, ce qui le fit légèrement sursauter. Le Scorpion le traîna ensuite avec lui, en lui proposant d'aller boire un coup pour décompresser du stress des derniers jours.

Évidemment, la vraie raison était de lui faire oublier temporairement le cas Aioros.

Le cas de Shura était encore pire. Il n'avait pas dit un mot, ni même jeter un seul regard vers lui. Il s'était contenté de se diriger vers son temple, rapidement suivi par Aphrodite qui s'inquiétait pour lui.

Aioros se mordit légèrement les lèvres en le voyant partir ainsi. Il aurait préféré le voir en colère après lui, plutôt que de le voir comme ça. Pareil pour son frère ! Il les trouvait beaucoup silencieux d'un seul coup.

Il soupira longuement lorsqu'il entendit Camus s'adresser à lui.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Laisse leur juste un peu de temps pour digérer tout cela !

\- Merci Camus ! Mais ils ont tous les droits de m'en vouloir après ce qu'il s'est passé. J'espère juste qu'ils ne vont pas trop mal le prendre.

\- Aucun problème pour Aiolia. Maintenant que Milo lui a mis la main dessus, il ne risque pas de déprimer ! Je le connais bien mon Scorpion !, affirma-t-il en souriant avec tendresse en pensant à son amant.

Sourire qui fut parfaitement remarqué par le Grec qui lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Ton Scorpion, hein !, taquina un peu le plus âgé, ce qui fit rosir légèrement Camus qui se racla la gorge pour masquer sa gêne.

\- Le cas de Shura, par contre, va être plus délicat ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas trop, Aphrodite et moi nous sommes là pour l'aider en cas de problème., rajouta rapidement le Verseau pour changer de sujet et pour rassurer le Sagittaire.

Aioros hocha la tête d'un air reconnaissant, puis regarda Camus suivre la direction prise par Shura et Aphrodite.

**# # # # # #**

Une fois seul, le Sagittaire décida de retourner voir les Gémeaux. L’état de Saga l’inquiétait toujours, et il se demandait vraiment quand son vieil ami finirait par se réveiller.

Il se dirigea donc tranquillement vers la chambre, jusqu’à ce qu’il entende du bruit une fois proche de la pièce. Surpris, il accéléra le pas, avant de s’arrêter devant la porte pendant quelques secondes.

Normalement, Kanon devrait être seul avec son frère, et aux dernières nouvelles, il ne parlait pas encore tout seul ! Il y avait donc quelqu’un avec lui, mais il n’arrivait pas très bien à distinguer la seconde voix à travers la porte.

Se sentant nerveux, il prit une profonde inspiration avant d’ouvrir la porte.

À l’intérieur, il y trouva un certain Dragon des Mers très agité essayant de calmer son frère en larmes. Ce dernier tenait sa tête entre ses mains en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

\- SAGA !, s’écria-t-il soudainement en se précipitant vers son ancien meilleur ami.

Le cadet des Gémeaux soupira de soulagement en le voyant arriver.

\- Ah Aioros ! Tu tombes à pic ! Saga vient tout juste de se réveiller, mais il n’arrête pas de pleurer depuis qu’il a ouvert les yeux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, expliqua l’ancien marina, totalement perdu par la situation.

Il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir dans ce genre de cas. Il n’avait jamais eu à vivre cela avant, pas même lorsqu’il était enfant. Saga s’était toujours caché derrière son masque pour ne pas laisser transparaître ses sentiments. C’était la première fois qu’il se laissait aller comme ça. Qu’est-ce qu’il était sensé faire ?

Complètement perdu, il laissa donc le Sagittaire s’occuper de son frère, le cœur serré.

Aioros plaça ses mains sur les joues de l’aîné des jumeaux et le força à le regarder.

\- Saga, regarde-moi ! Écoute ma voix ! Tout le monde va bien ! Je suis vivant ! Kanon est vivant ! Les jeunes chevaliers sont vivants. Tu n’as rien à craindre. Calmes-toi et tout ira bien. Tu ne nous feras aucun mal !, rassura le gardien du 9ème temple en regardant son aimé droit dans les yeux.

Il continua ses paroles rassurantes sans lâcher le Gémeaux, et sans le quitter du regard. Au bout de quelques minutes, Saga finit par se calmer, mais des larmes silencieuses continuaient de couler sur son visage.

Aioros lâcha finalement ses joues, mais resta devant lui.

\- C’est bien ! Respire calmement et tout ira bien, déclara-t-il gentiment en essuyant ses larmes. Derrière eux, Kanon continuait d’observer silencieusement la scène. Il avait peur de parler et de risquer une nouvelle crise de larmes venant de son frère.

\- A...Aioros !, bégaya le premier gardien du 3ème temple en revoyant enfin celui qu’il avait tant aimé à l’époque.

Il n’avait donc pas rêvé avant de s’évanouir, c’était bien lui ! Le Sagittaire était bien là devant ses yeux.

Incapable de croire la vérité en face, il leva une main pour toucher le visage du chevalier d’or. Ce dernier le laissa faire sans bouger, et lui assura qu’il n’était pas une illusion. Les yeux du Gémeau s’humidifièrent à nouveau, mais il réussit à contenir ses larmes cette fois-ci.

\- Je...je suis désolé ! Je suis tellement désolé !, s’excusa-t-il en boucle au désespoir de son interlocuteur qui l’arrêta rapidement.

\- Stop ! Ça suffit Saga ! Tu n’as pas à t’excuser envers moi. Tu n’as aucune raison de le faire, puisque tu n’as rien à te reprocher en ce qui me concerne., commença le Grec avant de continuer après une profonde inspiration. « Je viens justement de l’avouer aux autres, mais je ne suis pas mort il y a treize ans. J’ai survécu ! »

Son aveu fit s’écarquiller les yeux du premier Gémeau, tandis que le deuxième choisit ce moment pour revenir dans la conversation.

\- Comment ça t’es pas mort ! T’as foutu quoi pendant treize ans alors !, s’écria soudainement Kanon, incapable de rester calme plus longtemps après une pareille annonce.

Aioros s’éclaircit un peu la gorge avant de résumer la conversation qu’il venait d’avoir avec les autres chevaliers.

La surprise se lit sur le visage des jumeaux, et Saga se demanda un instant s’il n’était pas tombé dans une autre dimension pendant son sommeil. Son frère, quant à lui, essayait de comprendre toute la situation.

\- Donc si j’ai bien compris, tu as été sauvé par Chronos il y a treize, et tu es resté à ses côtés jusqu’à présent. Comment les autres ont pris tout cela ? Surtout ton frère et Shura ? Ils ont du mal le prendre, j’imagine !, demanda le chevalier par intérim tout en jetant quelques regards à son jumeau.

Ce dernier avait les yeux fixé au sol, et n’osait pas regarder les deux chevaliers présents.

Le Sagittaire grimaça légèrement à la question.

\- En effet, tu imagines bien ! Aiolia et Shura ont refusé de m’adresser la parole quand on est sorti de la Grande salle, mais Camus m’a convaincu de leur laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

\- Je vois !, se contenta de dire le Gémeau en se rapprochant pour prendre la main de son frère, ce qui fit sursauter ce dernier et lui rapidement relever la tête pour regarder son double avec interrogation.

Le Dragon des Mers rajouta ensuite avec légèreté :

\- Bah, de toute manière, je doute que ces deux-là t’en veuillent très longtemps. Ils seront trop heureux de te retrouver pour te bouder plus de quelques jours. Profite plutôt de cette accalmie avant de te faire harceler de toute part., finit-il simplement avec le sourire.

Le gardien du 9ème temple lui jeta un regard reconnaissant, et les deux hommes continuèrent à parler sur des sujets plus légers, en s’assurant de ne jamais laisser Saga de côté.

La guérison était encore loin, mais l’aîné des Gémeaux venait de voir un grand poids disparaître de ses épaules.

* * *

 

**Sanctuaire ennemi**

Les trois généraux continuaient à se disputer au sujet des derniers événements.

Depuis son dernier échec au sanctuaire d’Athéna, Midas avait décidé de prendre son mal à patience et avait choisit de se défouler en envoyant régulièrement des ombres au sanctuaire sous-marin. Cette attitude infantile agaçait tout particulièrement un de ses collègues qui le lui fit remarquer.

\- Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas vraiment finir par te faire avoir. Poséidon n’est pas un homme que tu devrais prendre à la légère, le réprimanda-t-il très énervé, mais ce dernier fit comme si de rien n’était.

Le troisième individu ne lui facilitait pas la tâche non plus, puisqu’il avait décidé que c’était une brillante idée d’envoyer ses troupes en Allemagne, en plein dans le territoire des spectres !

Agamemnon était persuadé d’être le meilleur, et de n’avoir rien à craindre, au grand désespoir de son collègue qui commençait à penser qu’il était le seul des trois à avoir une once d’intelligence.

L’ancien roi répondit même avec arrogance avant de partir :

\- Si jamais je vois les spectres, je saluerais tes frères de ta part !

Son interlocuteur grinça des dents face à son comportement, mais il le laissa partir sans rien dire de plus. Si jamais il devait se faire avoir, alors tant pis pour lui !


End file.
